Without You
by Faith4000
Summary: When Penelope is declared dead, Morgan finally realizes he can't do without her. Is a second chance ever possible?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Happy New Year! To all my readers out there, I apologize for vanishing for months but I'm happy to be back. Life is war-like and studies are draining all my energy. **

**I thought of sharing with you shippers a new story I took the risk to write with the encouragement and help of Ana whom I thank HUMONGOUSLY. :D Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: for those who can't stand angst this chap is not for you. **

Chapter One:

The deafening sound of a blast in Gilman Street and its force awoke every resident in the dead of the night, followed by vociferous cries and voices. All coming out and witnessing the flames erupting out of windows of a beloved neighbour's apartment that was coming to ruins before their eyes.

Inhabitants of the same building fled frantically down the fire-escapes except for one woman that kept too close, screaming in horror. She had seen her neighbour, talked to her shortly in the evening before they both entered their homes.

Penelope was still inside, trapped and was probably burning to death.

~~~Without You~~~~

A dark SUV spun through the chaotic street, breaking sharply to a fast screechy stop at the roadside of the building.

Derek jumped out of the driver's seat, running insanely toward the crowd standing a distance behind fire-fighters that flowed water, struggling to put out the raging fire at Garcia's place through street level windows of her apartment.

His mind was in complete disbelief, Penelope… his sweet Penelope wouldn't be. No…

His brain least expecting it, his body's reaction was immediate as he stood paralyzed, deaf and mute for an agonizing moment, his eyes recognizing the team members that stood helplessly. JJ crushed, doubled over in tears, Prentiss holding her up with a breaking down face.

The men team members had their backs to him and in sudden awkward recovery, he felt the blood rush through his veins again, violent physical reflexes coming along with it as he felt his stomach swirl, the unsteady thudding of his heartbeat sounding in his ears while his physique broke into judders of fear and panic of what appeared to be the unbelievable tragedy.

He ran in frenzy toward the building, sensing restrains when two men grabbed him who he got aware were Rossi and a stranger.

"Morgan," Hotch spoke from behind him, his voice melancholic, giving away his miserable state.

"She, she's not in there…" Morgan spoke between chocking breaths. He jerked away from the men grabbing him, his body unceasingly shaky "Hotch, she's…"

Derek's head waggled in terror at the sight of Hotch's eyes reddened with tears before the man croaked to him "I'm sorry."

"No!" Derek shook his head violently, his eyes catching Reid's face mirroring Hotch's. "I was with her just now, she's working-"

At the exchanged looks of his boss men, eyeing him like he had lost his mind, his nostrils flared. He wet his dry lips, looked down with a gulp as his shaky hands pulled out his cell and pressed one.

At that instant, he felt crazy as his mouth swore, accentuating unconsciously as he threw his cell violently against the ground.

Reid stepped timidly toward him, his voice brittle, he reminded him "you drove her home, Morgan. She was inside"

His eyes lowered, flashes coming back to him on the spot, her face, her smile and the moment he pulled over on this same street earlier that night…

_With one hand at the wheel and the other resting on his knee, he risked a glance at __his baby girl beside him, her head resting leisurely on the headrest while her twinkling brown eyes kept on him._

_He had thought her break up would sadden her and draw her away from the team a little but quite the opposite, she hadn't been more bubbly and closer to him than these last weeks. _

_It stunned him when she mentioned her ex two minutes ago, insinuating relief, as though giving him the go he needed, to say what he had in mind. _

_He hadn't been more relieved himself to know she never loved the guy and hung on for years thinking she'd get there. Hearing her say it was a loss of time was the best news he had got._

_he was well aware that it was too soon, that he shouldn't make a move or have said the words but they came out before he could stop them "I gotta be honest with you, I'm glad you dumped him"_

_Astounded, Garcia gasped out a laugh, an amused smile forming on her face "you are?" _

"_Yeah, now I can finally ask you out" he didn't know from where he got the guts to step up but he was glad it happened. _

_She was everything meaningful in his life and today he could no more hide it. They had both come a long way in their chemistry; she was more than a best friend, a solace. She was the one he wanted for life and it took him more than three years to claim her. _

_He couldn't remember a day without her in his existence or a day he wasn't __falling harder each time._

_Lynch was there and it was Derek's biggest disadvantage but he believed in destiny. _

_Everything__ around him had shaped him and now it got him completely ready to start a solid relationship with her, the only woman for him, this time without any barrier or doubt. _

_Penelope__ loved him, of that he was sure. She said and showed it every day. Her prompting words a moment ago sealed it. He lost her once; he wouldn't let that happen again._

_He could feel her studying his face, looking for any sign of flirt or teasing but he made sure she found none. He hadn't been more serious in his life then __at that moment._

"_On a date?" she asked sweetly._

_He glanced at her again __and instantly noticed her blush and her slight self-consciousness._

"_That's right." He replied in a heartbeat, meeting her eyes for prolonged seconds. "On one condition…don't blow me off. I've been waiting too long for this"_

_Her face lowered, hi__ding a smile as she fell silent than looked at him again. "So, it's my lucky night, huh?"_

"_No, baby girl, it's mine."__ He pulled over near her place and shifted to look at her once more, taking her in from head to toe._

_The last case had been tough__ and he had missed her near him- seeing her face and relishing on her sexy appearances in her colourful outfits, like the flowery white and pink dress hugging her frame tonight…_

"_What do you say, Penelope?" he leaned a little toward her, his arm bracing on the passenger seat "will you give little ol' me a chance?" _

_He caught sight of a smile playing on her pink glossed lips __while she lowered her eyes to his mouth before she closed the space between them. _

_He inhaled deeply at the smooth brush of her plump lips against his, deliciously warm and soft, electrifying, numbing him and leaving him speechless. He found himself leaning forward wanting more of that piece of heaven she planted in him as she inched away. _

_H__e nearly groaned in reluctance at the loss of contact and opened his eyes again, marvelling at the flushed angelic face of the woman facing him, a beautiful shy smile gracing her lips as she spoke "how's that for an answer, baby?"_

_He smiled lazily and watched her open the car door, stepping out rather primly "good night, handsome__." _

_He gazed her longingly walking to the building entrance, with a light sway of her hips, bringing a bigger smile to __plaster on his face before she turned around at the door, smiling back at him breathtakingly than disappeared inside..._

Quick pants escaped Morgan in realization, his wild eyes staring up at the murderous flames before he bolted madly to the block once more, almost escaping the grasps of a few fire-fighters, desperately trying to hold him back but incredibly overpowered.

It took five to halt him, causing an uproar-all shouting at him to calm down over his loud cussing and orders to let him go.

Morgan stopped at the awakening, calming punch he felt on his face before two rough hands held his head and he focused his eyes on Rossi in front of him "It's over son. There is nothing you can do…She's gone."

Reid's tears ran down at Rossi's words, biting his quivering bottom lip. Hotch closed his eyes at his side, watching Morgan collapse on his knees over the ground, the men holding him, carefully letting go.

Of all the horrible times in his life except for Haley's death, this was the worst for Aaron Hotchner. After jetting back home with the team from a terrible case that wearied them all, he had sent them home, thinking they'd have some rest, physically and mentally from the horrors they saw.

They all exited the BAU in some kind of security. Garcia was finally allowed to rest after all her hard work…. He had never thought something like this would happen to them, not again.

This time life had snatched her existence, tearing them all apart unfairly…

He couldn't believe she'd never walk through those glass doors again….that she'd never lighten the mood with her quirky, flamboyant appearance, or cheer them up with her cheerful words on phone calls.

As hard as he tried, his mind couldn't wrap around the thought that her walking out the bullpen by Morgan's side was the last image he'd get. She was the heart and soul of the team, that family that would never be the same again.

Somehow he knew, he felt the grief wouldn't pass, not before long and perhaps it never will for some, he thought, his stare drawn to the youngest of his friends then shifted to see Derek still unmoving.

And what of Morgan…who was knelt motionless for endless minutes now. How would _he _recover? The woman had been the light in his life, without her he'd never be the same and it would take no profiler to see that.

Aaron had felt a deep chest pain at the news given to him over the phone. For the second time in his life, he had to be the one bearing them, hearing that something happened to Garcia then forced to inform the team, watching them break down, one by one…

He had left Morgan last, not finding the courage to break it down to him and let Reid instead. And yet, there he was, destroyed, lost. It didn't matter how he'd find out because no word Hotch would say would bring Garcia back.

Aaron shut his eyes again, passing a shaky hand over his face, wiping every trace of tears away. This was no time to be weak or lose sanity; he was the leader of this team, this family that looked to him every day. He was the one they all depended on.

Now was the time they needed him most, the day he had to be strong and handle everything.

There would be time to grieve, to try and accept what had happened tonight but at that moment Morgan was in need of his help, no speak was necessary for Hotch to guess it and make a prompt act.

He crept to him deliberately, his hands taking hold of his arm and side to bring him up. Morgan stood up without any resistance, his face haunted, unblinking and abnormally vacant.

"Get him to his house. I'll stay with Prentiss and JJ" Rossi told him reassuringly and Hotch walked away with an imperceptible nod, steering Morgan along to the vehicle.

"Hotch," Reid called running after him, stuttering "Can I come with you?"

Taking his silence for approval, Reid followed his supervisor to Derek's SUV watching him open the passenger door for Derek and froze in concern when Morgan didn't move, remaining entirely motionless with a rigid mask-like face.

"Morgan?" Hotch muttered, his features contorted with worry when he saw no response, his voice falling on deaf ears. He called again trying to gain his attention, failing as Morgan seemed paralyzed in place.

Spencer's brows knit with alarm. Moving to stand next to Hotch, his mind instantly recognized the signs etched on Derek's face and demeanour; suggestion of severe mental shock and depression. His eyes that focused on a distance, his body seeming devoid of any will to move or react to any stimuli left Spencer without a doubt.

"What is wrong with him?" Aaron spoke under his breath, his eyes searching Reid's distressed ones.

Reid's mouth opened in shock as he kept silent for a split second before he pointed out "It looks like he's suffering a mental breakdown"

Hotch paused in shock, trying not to panic at Morgan's depressive condition "Catatonia? Wouldn't that last minutes?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

Reid waggled his head "The signs manifest, they persist. It could be hours, even days in few rare cases…" he babbled lowly.

Thinking fast Aaron decided studiously "We take him home, if he's not better in the morning we're gonna have to move him to the hospital"

With silent nods from Reid, they steered him in the passenger seat and got in.

Hotch turned the key already in the ignition left by Derek in his maniacal hurry to get in the block after the tragic news.

The SUV took off down the road, away from the crowded street and the reminder scene of the most crushing death of their lost friend…

~~~Without You~~~~

The blurry sight of an unfamiliar ceiling was the first image her dazed brain registered as her eyes opened slowly, looking around at the unknown bleakly furnished room.

She lurched up into a sitting position. Catching sight of her glasses on a nearby nightstand, she quickly put them on. The comfortable bed and warmth in the chamber did nothing to appease her upping fright as fear initiated within her.

Her latest memories started to come back. Derek's face flashed in her mind, the last sight of him in his car before she entered her building. The darkness of her apartment as she stepped in… the painful sting of a syringe penetrating her neck and the gloved hands holding her up before she lost consciousness.

Penelope gulped in panic, her head turning to the shut gate, visibly making it impossible for her to leave. What was going on? Why was she here? _Who _brought her here? Those questions jumbling in her mind, she felt herself tremble helplessly at the sight of a barred window facing her.

"What is this place?" she breathed to herself, panic-stricken. She shakily scurried to the metallic door on which there seemed to be no handle.

Terrorized she pushed with all her might, her hands battering on the door noisily "Let me out of here!"

**A/N: wants what's next? Just review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, after the angsty chapter I couldn't leave you hanging any longer. So here is a new one bringing tiny enlightenment on what's going on.**

**Warning: Angst is still vividly present; but you have to know from now this is a sappy story lol**

Chapter Two:

"Gas explosion?" Prentiss questioned disbelievingly with anger.

"That's the resolution the police came up to." Rossi mumbled, flicking through the results papers, the bags under his eyes awfully apparent, his face not bothering to hide his weariness.

"I don't believe it." Emily shook her aching head. It was morning, nearing midday and none of the team had any sleep.

Spending two hours in her apartment awaiting Rossi's visit and some enlightenment on what had happened was hell enough. The validity of those answers weren't acceptable in the least. To her that fire couldn't have been just an accident.

People might think it's her way of not coping but she knew Penelope, her friend was always careful with everything around, ever since Battle.

What had happened wasn't fair and till now, she still couldn't believe Garcia was dead.

Careful to keep the idea to herself in case the team thought her delusional, she knew someone must have caused that fire and it certainly wasn't Penelope.

But to what end? As far as she knew nobody was after Garcia. That question kept her mouth shut and pushing all doubts to the back of her mind.

"There seemed to be a gas leak which led to it…" Rossi explained, lifting his head to look at his co-worker whose face became stonier with every word he added.

"Rossi, PG's not careless. If there was gas smell, she would have noticed-done something"

Dave sent her a deep sympathetic stare, his own emotions hitting him hard. Still, he had to find the strength to comfort his clearly shattered friend.

"Look, it's hard to make sense of this tragedy, I understand…" he paused watching her lower her head, hiding the tears that had welled up in her eyes for the hundredth time since the accident. "But denying it will make things worse. You saw Morgan's reaction-"

"Morgan is in love with her" she blurted lifting her head.

He nodded, a hint of a smirk on his face, "that's a no-brainer"

Every sign of amusement drained from his face as his sorrow caught up with him, noting her use of present tense as though their analyst was still there.

He sighed placidly "are you ready to go?"

Emily grabbed her keys in silent agreement, walking out of her place by Rossi's side.

According to Reid, Morgan's state had gone from bad to worse the previous night, checking on him was now a necessity for the rest of the team.

"You think JJ will be okay?" Dave asked, concerned about their blond grieving friend that had isolated herself from everyone but her family.

"Will's with her, he'll keep us informed," Prentiss replied, getting inside the car "we should respect her choice to be alone right now" she added forlornly.

~~~Without You~~~~

Spencer stood in silence across Morgan, his eyebrows pulled together in anxiety over his friend that was in the same position they had sat him in.

Reid shifted his scrutinizing stare from him, turning to look at Hotch that was texting, probably checking on his son who he hadn't seen in days.

Their attempts to move Derek out of his house fell on stony ground as his state got aggravated with his negativism.

Their sleepless night had been spent on debate whether or not to force him to the hospital. He hoped Prentiss and Rossi would agree with his better judgment at least; compelling Derek out was the only possible solution. He needed the kind of help only a hospital could provide.

The doorbell ring made Hotch move and answer it. He walked back into the sitting room a minute later with Dave and Emily, their bleak looks drowning Reid deeper in his grief.

The team had been the closest thing to family for Reid. He had asked to go with Hotch, clinging someway to Morgan. Morgan and Garcia had always represented a sort of parental figure, indulgent, teasing but fiercely protective. Losing one of them had left him reluctantly frail and fearful, holding on to the rest of his family in stealth.

He could not imagine what Derek was going through, all his scientific confused mind could read was that Morgan's pain was beyond repair; he'd never recover from his sorrow. No man would react that way except a devoted besotted one.

In Morgan's case, it appeared to be worse; he seemed to have centred his whole existence around Penelope, and having know Garcia's deep attraction to him, if she was still with them…his friends would have become two perfectly matched lovers.

Tears prickled his eyes as he tried not to mourn this openly. Spencer rarely cried and when he did he preferred to be alone, with no witnesses to see him weak and breaking.

"Are you alright, Reid?" Rossi questioned, snapping him out of his thoughts. Spencer nodded quickly, his arms folded uncomfortably.

He chewed on his lip, overhearing Emily ask "How is he?" addressing their boss. Hotch only shook his head negatively at her.

~~~Without You~~~~

The stars were majestic, and any other time she would have found them exquisitely beautiful. But not tonight. She wasn't really able to see them, her mind thoroughly absent, disturbed and alarmed by everything around her.

This unusual kidnapping was unconsidered compared to her worry of the team's condition and specifically Derek… at each thought of Morgan, everything inside her screamed, writhed and cried in torment, this feeling that he needed her overwhelming every bit of her soul. If it weren't for those bars and gate she would have lurched outside and fought with all her power to reach him, hold him and ease his agitation.

When she had awoken, the only thought on her mind was getting her freedom back and in her panic to get out, she had exhausted all her strength in vain.

She yelled for hours, hit against that closed solid door, searched every way to escape but the room was a cell in disguise.

Her eyes had dried from the endless tears she had shed. She couldn't help but shrink in fright that same morning when she saw the metal door open to reveal a scarily tall well built man, standing there as guard.

He had shifted aside to let a woman in, holding a tray of food for her. The face of that lady was most definitely familiar but somehow Penelope couldn't remember….

_Penelope stared at the willowy brunette that left a full meal on a table in the corner for her. She looked harmless or at least her expression __said so. "My name is Trisha, I'll be bringing your meals during your stay here." _

"_My stay here? You brought me here-for what reason? !" Penelope growled then gulped, regretting it instantly as she observed the guard's glower. _

"_I'm sorry, Ms Garcia. I can't answer that question." the woman paused, watching Penelope looking down at her holstered gun. "Or any other question for that matter. All I can tell you is that it's for your own safety." _

_Giving no response, Penelope wrapped her arms around herself; this woman was an agent, no question about it. What was it with government, chasing her everywhere? __She had thought it was over, the FBI recruited her. She was no longer a threat or had to be threatened. _

"_All your stuff is here," Trisha added motioning to the closet "we tried to make this place comfortable enough__ for you, please avoid smashing anything else." she added, bringing Penelope's attention to all the things she had destroyed in her anger during the night while she tried to escape. _

"_I can't be here," Penelope muttered, Petulant. _

_The woman turned to leave ignoring Penelope's pleading words__ and breaking whatever impression of politeness she had constructed._

"_Wait, I need to talk to my team." The door shut in Garcia's face, leaving her on the verge of tears, banging on the door, her voice shaky as she continued calling out "I have to let them know I'm okay, please!" _

A day had passed and the pain scorching in her chest hadn't ceased. Derek was probably freaking out by now, on edge looking for her everywhere and snapping at everybody. She hated to be this vulnerable, locked up on her own, unable to contact him in any way.

She moved to sit on the mattress, her back resting against the headboard. She wrapped her arms around her legs, curling up defensively and let out a shaky breath, trying to calm down.

Her eyes closed and a pair of honey-brown orbs stared back at her, lovely piercing, sparkly and impassioned ones that belonged to no other than her best friend. Her memory started focusing on Derek's every feature; his forehead and pitch black brows, his flawless chocolate-color skin and perfect lips that mesmerised her mind…

Until last night, she had been desperate, suffering and scared all the same in silence at how the man had become effortlessly her entire world throughout all those years. The thought of him belonging with her was a dream, and a secret fantasy but his move had flooded such hope inside her, it surely strengthened her addiction to him.

She had broken up with Kevin after facing the truth, her mind allying with the paradox that claimed _if you love until it hurts; there can be no more hurt, only more love._

Hope was paralyzing when she had no certainty to hold on to, but he had asked her out and she did the only primal urge in response. Kissing him was an indescribable delight but all she could think was that the memory of it kept her sane, believing and happy. He wanted her to be more than a best friend.

She had faith in him, more than in anybody else. With the help of the team, he'll find her; she had no choice but trust in their work. It wouldn't take them long to figure out where she was, although she herself had no idea, still wondering what these people wanted from her.

**A/N: only your encouragements keep me posting Morcias. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. I am very sorry to bring yet a little more angst but you've been warned :P**** No worries, it'll come to an end. Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter Three:

Time flew by without Reid's notice while he carried on staring out the window, frozen in place. His hands buried in his pants' pockets, he studied the blanketed clouded sky absentmindedly, thunder's sound drawing him deeper in thought.

There couldn't be a glummer day for Garcia's cremation. It was only a matter of hours now and he was still in half denial.

He was a walking encyclopaedia, had a photographic memory, witnessed and registered every second of the drama so why was his mind in disbelief? Refusing to let go and deliriously waiting for her to appear. To walk through that hospital door or hear from her alive somewhere.

He hadn't left Morgan's side all week, ever since Rossi and Prentiss' agreement with his decision to move him by force. He usually loathed hospitals, which was one of the reasons he rarely visited his mother but after what happened, his emotions wouldn't let him stay away from his ill friend.

He had observed his zombie-like body and felt some relief when the medication had worked on him and snapped him out of his catatonia. Yet sadly Morgan's shock hadn't decreased one bit, his mutism remained and no word came out of him since the explosion.

The feminine voice coming from the doorway got Reid's attention and he turned around instantly, noting the presence of the red-haired lady he respected but barely knew, the only companion who had been at Morgan's side nearly twenty four seven.

"Mrs. Morgan" Spencer cleared his throat, moving away from the window.

"Dr. Reid," Fran spoke entering the room "Has there been any change?"

"I'm afraid not." Reid mumbled, peeking a glance at his sleeping friend.

Fran sighed quietly, taking a seat on the couch, leaning back against the wall wearily. Spencer joined her hesitatingly, not sure if he could find the words to uplift her spirit, having his own crushed at that moment.

"When my husband died…" Fran started, saving him the attempt "I did everything in my power to bottle up my grief."

Meeting his confused stare, Fran explained "I thought it'd be easier for Derek and his sisters if they didn't see me break down. I tried to make an example out of it, hiding pain…look at the outcome"

She breathed out a brittle laugh, "Karma."

Reid blinked, wetting his dry lips. He shook his head and answered honestly "ma'am, I don't know if Derek has ever reacted in this way before-"

"He hasn't." Fran informed, interrupting.

"What I do know-in my medical opinion- is that he had no choice in this." he paused, trying to ease her guilt as she stared at him "Having experienced such extreme physiological trauma, his body and mind had shut down as a last-case-scenario, in a way of coping with something that… really can't effectively be coped with."

"I was sure he loved her, he always went on and on talking of his baby girl," Reid nodded, gulping with a slight pain in his chest at the mention of his deceased friend, Fran's tears making it harder for him to keep in his sorrow "but he had us all fooled repeating she was not for him, that she already had someone."

"She was in a long term relationship but she broke up." Reid pointed out lowly "We all saw they belonged together, they seemed to be the only ones unaware of it."

He turned his head to Morgan that was still in deep slumber before Fran questioned hopefully "Do you think he'll be okay? That he'll ever talk again?"

"Eventually, I'd like to believe that." Reid answered feebly in the same wishful tone.

~~~Without You~~~~

Penelope Garcia was utterly alone in the world. So when it came to personal needs, she always relied on her friends in the BAU. Now wouldn't be any different. She just wasn't there to ask for it. But Aaron Hotchner really wished she were right there in funky glasses and festive clothes to bash him with anything. Anything else but this.

She was co-worker, friend and family to them all, but Hotch couldn't ask any other member to help him with Penelope's funeral arrangements. They were broken enough. As unit chief, he was to make sure they eventually pick up their pieces. It was his job to maintain the trust and fabric of his team, even though at times like these he would be cracked up himself.

When Haley died, Hotch had made it all traditional. They shared the same grief, although he was over the edge with his ex-wife's ultimate sacrifice. He remembered Penelope standing there, a white rose in her hands. He never imagined she had such a toned-down outfit to wear. She looked appropriate, pretty, but so not like her. Tears didn't match his friend's face in the slightest.

Funny how he took it for granted then, now the memory of her at Haley's funeral came back full force. It had to be a sign. Not that he believed in such things…but he did feel this time; cemetery and service just wouldn't be suitable.

Penelope was, as he told her once, unique. She had to leave in a similarly unique way.

He decided not to settle for anything too gloomy or claustrophobic. Garcia wouldn't have it. She was a free spirit. Her body and mind deserved to be set just as free. And he would do just that for her sake.

Hotch asked of the team to meet him at a beach park near Quantico by sunset. Reid had informed him that Fran Morgan would be representing her son since his state wouldn't permit his presence.

Derek Morgan hadn't gotten any better. Catatonic or not, all the medical care remained incapable of changing his lifeless look, lost and agonized, reflecting how the man felt inside. Another shattered soul Aaron hoped would mend somehow.

JJ kept at his side; silent and nearly as inanimate as Morgan. She had Penelope's ashes in a pink, orange and golden urn. Hotch chose the urn personally. He also chose that exact spot near the rocks. They had full view of the horizon there, and it had enough room for everyone to stand together.

Advisedly, everyone dressed in light clothes. Hotch even gave up his sober suits for beige pants and a white shirt, all in tribute to the BAU's sunshine as Morgan often referred to Penelope Garcia.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh ocean air, Hotch turned to speak "We are here to pay homage to our friend and co-worker Penelope Garcia," he paused, glancing at JJ's shuddering frame, her eyes downcast as she stared intently at the urn she held too tight.

Voicing his thoughts, he continued "She was taken from us too abruptly in a way we do not fully understand, but we were blessed with each and every moment she gave us, each and every minute she chose to dedicate to us as a team and, ultimately, as a family, because we were family to her."

Hotch looked in the eyes of everyone present. Emily and Reid seemed far away in their own thoughts. Rossi kept a stern complexion, but Hotch knew better. The old dog was shaken. Even Mrs. Morgan, who never got to meet Garcia, was visibly moved. It was clear no one was able to take the plunge, so he took it for them and carried on "she was also family to us…and it is as a family member that we bid you farewell, Penelope."

A little shakily, he pulled out a small paper from his pocket, crushed by the reality of the facts now. This was it. He had no choice but to make peace with fate, the cruel destiny that had them all forced to let go of a woman they never thought would leave them "I'd like to read a very ancient Irish blessing that I think fits the departure of our dear friend. So they say:

May the road rise up to meet you.  
May the wind always be at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
and rains fall soft upon your fields.  
And until we meet again,  
May God hold you in the palm of His hand.

Have a safe journey, Penelope. We give you back to where you belong."

And with that said, Hotch gave a perceptible nod to Jennifer who looked back at him, her big blue eyes misty and reddened with tears, silently hesitating for a moment before she opened the colored urn and spread its content to the wind.

Thick tears rolled off his tired eyes as he slumped his shoulders and gazed over the horizon, allowing his mind to get away for a little while before imprisoning his bitter sorrow again.

At a distance from the team stood a middle aged man, observing the scene in silence. He watched them turn and walk away gloomily back to their cars.

With a deep sigh, he pulled out his cell phone, dialling fast "It's done. We're ready to start."

~~~Without You~~~~

Gliding the comb through her wet hair, Penelope lifted her eyes glaringly at the small camera that had been unapparent until two days ago. Those creeps would stick at nothing to keep her there under their watch.

They had indeed brought all of her stuff into that room. Except for her credentials and ID, there was nothing missing. Keeping those must have been part of their mysterious nagging plan.

They meant her no harm, that she was certain of. Trying and failing miserably to take down that woman to escape could have gotten her killed. The few moves that Morgan had taught her served for nothing. Trisha was a pro in fights but chose to only stop her attacks without hurting her in any way.

Her reaction had stunned Penelope when she said _"I don't blame you. You had to try" _before exiting the room.

Refusing meals for some time didn't do Garcia any good and left her starving. Trisha kept bringing her food regularly and left it there wordlessly, as though she could care less if Penelope died of hunger.

The frustration of being locked up with no explanation; no conversation whatsoever caused Penelope to see red. She deserved to know at least why she was there in the first place and why on earth was it taking so long for the team to find her!

A whole week had passed and after multiple attempts to leave she had given up trying and decided to get comfortable instead. Cleaning up for the first time after what seemed like forever was the only satisfactory act of that day.

Her mind if not trying to understand what was going on focused utterly on Derek, that telepathic sense which made her agony dig even deeper into her chest. No worry or fear or anger. Just pure anguish…

Why did it feel like he was suffering more than he should? She was missing, not dead for heaven's sake.

Her mind reasoned she should be scared of this connection building inside her. She never experienced anything like this before, never felt in her guts another person's needs or had any impression as this one. But her love for him was too big, maybe that's what started it; seeing his beautiful self every time she closed her eyes and thinking of him obsessively every two minutes, running that memory of their kiss through her mind unceasingly…

She would trade anything to hold him again; her entire being needed that as oxygen. Everything happened for a reason, yet she couldn't see the reason for this. Why had fate taken her second chance so fast before she even started dating him? All she could hope for was him rescuing her and pick up right where they left off.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think so I can bring on more chaps. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello readers. Had the time to drop another little chap. Good news/bad news: this is **_**the**_** mother angsty chapter of all but it is also the one I concluded the angst arc with. It contains a touch of supernatural :P couldn't resist exploring that part. **

**Encouragements keep me ****updating; drop a few words if you liked people :) Gracias.**

Chapter Four:

The clean air, the clear sky and quiet, these healing elements had no effect on Derek Morgan's body. He felt no need to ask himself why it hurt at every inhale of breath like poison. Why he couldn't see the god-given light normally. He knew why. He was internally in darkness.

No life was left in him; no sound would come out of him at each effort and mostly no tear touched his eyes. His physique lived day to day like a machine. He listened to everyone around him with no response, every sentence heard seeming almost fuzzy.

Nothing brought revival, not even the comfort of his mother that held the highest place in his heart after… Penelope. The focal point of his world, lost.

Beneath the numbness, the uncommunicative state, his brain was aware of one thing. He was angry, enraged and recalled it every time a prayer reached his ear, every time he looked up to the sky, he'd feel a need to cry out, to curse the Almighty for ripping his soul apart so ruthlessly.

What did he ever do to deserve this repeated suffering? First, allowing the death of his father which cut him too deep and made his existence a living hell, than his long-lived assault that stole his innocence and childhood.

And now taking the only light that kept him truly living, the only person that could have made him believe in an existing God and his justice, to have some faith in the triumphant good. Taking what was _his_. To this point, if there had been any glimpse of belief in him, it was definitively gone now. He saw no point of this empty bitter life anymore.

If there was one word appropriate for what his world felt like would be a _nightmare. _Everything felt strange, unfamiliar, cold and unwelcome. The ones who were once seen as his family were oddly the last he wanted to see at that moment.

He wasn't ready to be near anybody, except for his mother's affection, everyone else's was superfluous.

They had no clue in truth how serious his misery was, how much that depression was chewing him up like a disease from the inside, how badly his silent cries wanted out. How he wished he could scream atop of his lungs, soothe the dry burn in his throat that was blocked by this unbearable grief.

He felt sick to death of how after all this time, the small functioning part of his brain still actually prayed, hoped, asked and _begged_ to the Deity to have Penelope back, look into her eyes, kiss her and hold her just one more time. But that went in vain. Even when he slept, he didn't dream. Whoever took care of him dosed him with medication to fight his insomnia.

He swallowed food for the sake of his mom that hadn't left his side for one day. That added to his pain, seeing her worried and hurting for him had him holding on for dear life.

That same morning he had been brought back home and hearing her words after Reid had left the room as she tried to relieve him of his sorrow moved him to a point where no one could.

He had never seen his mother cry, not once. She was always tough and private, an example he copied all his years. Her vulnerability that morning while she spoke of Penelope's death and her somewhat understanding of his emotions brought fresh tears up to his eyes for the first time in three years.

His acute hurt worsened, her words tortured him, at every mention of Penelope's name, his heart ached a bit more and if she carried on she'd break him down completely. Another human would've been on the point of death to feel this; they wouldn't live through it…

'_Don't you dare tell me it was her time, don't__ you dare tell me this happened for a reason or say she's in a better place. She should be here! In my arms'_he raged inwardly and his weak body could do was stay rigid, shuddering, his hand squeezing hers in plea for her to stop and she did in understanding, hugging him tightly in hopelessness.

~~~Without You~~~~

_She glided over the stage, dressed in her performance red attire. As every free Sunday evening, Penelope got to the same theater where she could be in a character's shoes, for one night letting go of her personality and be someone else and as every Sunday evening, she felt confident, self-assured that she would do well._

_The darkness didn't last long before the stage lights lit dimly, illuminating and toning with just the amount of glimmer needed. She felt the eyes of the audience on her and let out a weak breath in preparation, all the text etched on her memory. _

_She let herself slip to her character's identity as the scene started and she strolled to the lead that spoke his poetic words. _

_Shifting her body gracefully, she turned away from him, facing the audience while he came to stand behind her, his arms snaking around her waist. _

_Her words should have flowed out easily, had it not been for the sight that paralyzed her in place with sorrow and agony._

_Text and__ Role forgotten, people disappeared from her sight as Penelope gazed at the only spectator that mattered._ _Her mind and eyes focused on his glum face,_ _her every emotion reflecting his. _

_She didn't know what to make of it, why he looked as though the life had been sucked out of him. _

_Despite the ache she felt at the core of her chest, like a black hole shrivelling her heartbeat, making the simple act of breathing painful as death, no thought of resisting and fighting crossed her mind._

_That despairing anguish again, she sensed every bit of soul in her writhe in pain because of __it…for him. She shattered inside so swiftly, sank further into that bitterness that froze the blood in her veins and left her shuddering, feeling sickly, probably as he was_.

_She wanted to cry, let it out in tears that wouldn't cease if they started but nothing came out. _

_She found herself sobbing out with dried eyes piercing into his severely soulful ones, feeling another kind of pain stinging in reaction to the__ frail look on his face_, _his restless condition_ and _his dry lips, his eyebrows drawn together in the saddest expression._

_The word __bleak wouldn't quite describe it. He looked…abandoned, and by nobody else but her._

_In desperation to reach for him, she __broke from her paralysis, strolling down to him, ignoring every person in there and the pain in her lungs while breathing got harder with every step closer._

"_Derek," She lurched into his arms, breathless, clutching him in a death grip, making it her aim to soothe his agony. All her emotions exploded than to the surface as tears flooded her eyes, her body unable to truly feel him. His arms were barely around her, he dipped his head to the side of her face, his lips against her ear "you should be here in my arms." He breathed mournfully. _

Penelope jerked upwards from the bed, gasping for air, as though she had been drowning, her entire being still perturbed by her nightmare. She couldn't stop the wracking sobs that fled her unbrokenly; her tear-stricken face still wearing the heavy emotions that she bizarrely knew belonged to him.

Thoughts of Derek were everywhere; whether in a dream, a nightmare, or a simple fantasy or memory, she lost herself in them every minute and got burnt by this inexplicable agony. If his anxiety and suffering for her was really this strong, to the point where she could literally feel it, then their connection was unmistakable. They were bound like soul mates and she wouldn't lose a day longer once they're together again.

Three long years of her life had been wasted in vain. Derek and she had played a teasing dance for more than half a decade to finally step up only days ago. He loved her, he had said so years ago and she thought it was platonic. She should have known better… she had some hope for that before but there was no doubt left today.

He needed her now more than ever and these people wouldn't let her out no matter how hard she tried.

The team was taking an eternity to find her, which certainly meant the creeps hid her well. What scared her most were their intentions. What did they have planed for her? Would they torture her? She needed terribly to know when she'd be free again and reunited with her family.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favourite. ****Gone is the heavy angst, we're finally moving to answers! Hope you enjoy it :) **

Chapter Five:

Hotch entered the familiar office of his superior, wondering what she wanted from him this early morning. He saw her standing near the window, looking outside "Chief Strauss, you wanted to see me?"

Strauss turned to the door "Aaron, yes. Sit, if you please." She spoke leisurely, stepping to her desk and sitting across him. "Given what happened, I decided to give your team the rest of the month off. I believe you all need it."

Hotch stared, dumbstruck. Strauss had never been so…nice, he thought. Recovering suddenly he replied "I appreciate the offer ma'am but, I know the team can focus on the job thoroughly," pausing in hesitation, he added in honesty "except for Morgan, I think the rest can start working again"

"Agent Hotchner, I'm giving _you_ an opportunity to rest and have some time with your son. Are you telling me you don't want to take it?"

Curious and confused by her sudden act of kindness, he gave it a thought for a short moment before pushing all puzzlement away and accepting anyway "no, I… I wouldn't mind staying home for a few weeks,"

"It'll do you all good, the rest of the team would agree." Strauss encouraged and Hotch nodded. "Thank you."

With one last strange look from her he stood up at her words "You're dismissed." and left her lair.

Chief Strauss awaited his leave before picking the receiver and dialling a number she seldom called "You may bring him in. it's settled..."

~~~Without You~~~~

There were moments when Spencer Reid regretted not being a robust fearless alpha male like Rossi, Hotch or Morgan. Times and Places where danger lurked around… Like tonight as he sensed someone following him.

His addiction to drugs had been diminished almost completely but attending the meetings continued to bring him comfort he couldn't seek elsewhere.

After Garcia's cremation he had been going more often, if he wasn't by Derek's side he always found himself sitting with acquaintances.

Talking about the explosion and his friend's state, speaking what he felt inside wouldn't change anything, but it helped him nonetheless. It brought relief once in a while, making his grief somehow lighter to bear.

That's how he ended up in the same building tonight, leaving it once the meeting over and getting panicky when he heard footsteps close by behind him.

Wishing he was armed, he thought of a way to face this scary stranger and turned around the next minute, catching his breath in slight fear.

"Agent Reid," the relaxed voice eased him out as Spencer let out a quiet sigh in response.

"I'm agent Feiny." Reid squinted his eyes to see the man's held up badge in the darkness "Do you have a moment?"

Spencer nodded and walked with the agent as he spoke "I'm here to give you an address to go to. Profiling is your specialty and we'd like you to be part of our investigation in a confidential case."

Reid stopped in bewilderment. Why would other agents come to him rather than Hotch?

"Shouldn't you be talking to my supervisor about this?" Spencer mumbled.

"We only need one profiler and we'd rather have you." the man replied and Reid fought the will to roll his eyes at the long insinuation behind the agent's words how he's got an IQ of one hundred and eighty seven-called a genius with an eidetic memory.

"Can I see?" Spencer extended his hand to him, asking for the piece of paper Feiny held. He read the address and frowned a bit as he pictured the isolated place-an exclusion zone where he didn't belong.

"Agent Reid, you cannot under any circumstance mention this to anybody." Reid's head snapped up at Feiny's words. To get involved in another team's case would have been out of question months ago but these days, he would go for anything that would keep him busy.

Although the confidentiality of this investigation meant no good, he couldn't bring himself to refuse. Not after the news he heard from Hotch this morning. The whole team had the rest of the month off and what would he do with himself…

"Do I have your word?" He nodded silently at the stranger in defeat that eyed him a little threateningly "Of course" he mumbled and listened to him as he informed him of the date and place which would be the next day, making Spencer suddenly nervous to do this alone.

The day after

Trisha stood up abruptly at the sound of her boss's voice greeting her "Sir," she greeted back with a mere smile.

"Did you have fun watching over her?" the middle aged, tall stout man joked in irony.

"I presume you know already she tried to escape?" she informed with a slight frown. "Multiple times and attacked me too" she added through gritted teeth.

"You did a great job," he reassured with slight nods "I know she's… quite a handful." He left the room as Trisha shook her head in annoyance.

The metal door opened and Garcia cringed back to the window, gulping with fright she struggled to hide.

Her mouth opened in shock as she blinked, making sure she was awake and the man in front of her was there for real.

The high ranked FBI baron who recruited her stood there at the door, holding a simple file in hand, eyeing her innocently. She heard him ask the guard to leave them alone before the door closed again and he stepped in.

"Why?" she breathed and shook her head, still flabbergasted, her arms folding defensively.

"Well, there are two reasons," he started casually, interpreting her question. "One you already heard…"

Letting her guard down, she let out a sarcastic laugh "yeah, my safety, right?"

With no response from him she unfolded her arms and glared at him "No one is after me so why don't you cut the crap and tell me-"

"No one you know of." He cut off, opening the folder he brought along. "Ms. Garcia, do you remember why you got recruited to the FBI?"

"Yeah" she breathed out indifferently "what does it have to do with anything?"

"The secret information you found had been secured by two hackers we hired, who like you know how to cover their tracks" she listened carefully although she saw nothing of importance to her in his point.

"But unluckily, there was a mole that sold out part of it. Our undercover agent is safe, the organizations we want to crack don't know who our informant is but they found out about three people that could get them a name."

She watched him pull out photos and lay them on the mattress for her to see. Approaching the bed, the blood left her face as she cast a look at the dead bodies, butchered and obviously tortured before they met their end.

Shutting her eyes and the horrible memory of those corpses, she looked away "the hackers."

"You were next." She stared back at him with wide eyes, suddenly aware of his seriousness.

"Oh, my god" she breathed in panic and fear "Isn't there something you could do?" she demanded agitatedly.

"We did what we could, got you here to safety." He answered swiftly.

"You didn't have to kidnap me." she snapped at him responsively.

"No, actually we staged your death." he replied simply leaving her slack-jawed "what? !"

Penelope felt a jumble of thoughts and an overload of emotions all at once.

Everything made sense now, the team thought her dead. That's why she never got rescued, they never searched.

And Derek…a breath escaped her lips in realization. The love of her life was grieving her…

"There is no threat on your life, everyone think you've died in the explosion-"

"Explosion? W-What explosion?" she stammered with shock and anger before understanding hit her and she growled "you blew up my place? !"

"Calm down, Ms. Garcia" his commanding expression made her see red as snappy words escaped her unceasingly, outraged by his composed face, awaiting her to stop.

~~~Without You~~~~

Reid walked in what appeared to be a wide conference room, still not trustful, analyzing everything around him.

"Have a seat." Feiny told him and he did quietly, a little stealthily excited to hear about this mysterious case.

He saw the agent sit across him and inhaling deeply, holding a thoughtful expression, his fingers laced in concentration. "First, I want you to be open-minded about this and I assure you from now, what I'm about to tell you is not a sick joke or any kind of test your high skilled brain might think of."

Reid's brows knit in puzzlement but he stayed silent and gulped uncomfortably when the man continued, "Agent Garcia had been first recruited by the FBI when she had found some database, which revealed the ID and location of one undercover agent among an organization that sells illegal arms."

Chewing on his lip at this unexpected news, Reid focused further as Feiny carried on "Two of our hackers secured the info but not for long. We had a corrupted agent that gave away our plan of espionage to the enemy."

Reid wondered why the man affirmed the veracity of this prematurely; all of it was believable so far. Besides, he always wondered how Garcia ended up working for the feds.

"We do not know who this agent is but we do know our spy has not been discovered. The criminals though, were informed by the traitor that the two hackers and Ms. Garcia could have access to the name"

Spencer's mind began to work twice as fast, having his doubt about the explosion now, if it had really been an accident. His heartbeat quickened sorely when Feiny added "The two Analysts were found dead…"

"So Garcia…" Reid couldn't finish the words, his eyes downcast. Guilt rose inside him in seconds.

How could they let it go so easily, believe it was just a tragedy while she was killed? They did nothing to prove otherwise, took Prentiss's doubts some delusion, not even caring to check with Arsonist investigators.

"Agent Garcia is alive." Reid looked up in a trice, not sure if he had actually heard the words or made them up, his emotions taking a complete different twist. _"What?"_ He breathed feebly, not sure his frail body could take such shock and overwhelm.

"She's alive and safe. Her life was in danger we had to make a move, so we faked her death and… the enemy hopefully bought it."

Turning the words over in his head, wondering what to make of them, Reid said the only thing he wished to know. If what this man said was true than he needed proof. Proof that would make every insane hope he had meaningful. It was incredible how at that moment his pain and joy mingled harmlessly.

"Where is she?" he asked a little shakily, severely moved already.

"She's here, in this building." Feiny replied lowly than eyed him with faint surprise that Reid didn't understand until he felt tears wetting his face.

"I-I wanna see her." Spencer spoke out in a trembling voice, pushing his chair back noisily and standing up in a hurry, looking away from the agent with him. He walked to the door, expecting him to follow and found him by his side the next minute.

The elevator took them up to the last floor and Reid dropped every thought of observing what's around him. Walking across the narrow endless corridor, his brain focused thoroughly on Garcia, his friend and mother figure that he had thought he lost.

Feiny at last stopping near a guarded door, nodded at the frightening huge man that dialled a code to let them in.

The door opened and he saw her, dressed typically like herself. She turned her face to him instantly and met his tearful eyes that blurred his sight.

**A/N: want the rest?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: H****uge thanks to all who alerted, added to favourite and who reviewed. Here is the treat I loved to write most. **

Chapter six:

Reid bolted to Penelope's arms the next second, letting out the tears he never shed before her in the past. She held him back tightly and soothingly, imagining how bad it must have been for him and the rest to think her deceased.

"We thought you were dead…" he spoke feebly and she sighed sadly "I know, they just explained everything."

"What are you doing here?" she hurried to question.

"They need my help." He let go of her slowly, adding brokenly with a shake of his head "How could they? We cremated you…"

Her heart ached simultaneously as fear for Morgan crept inside her, the shock of Reid words sickening her.

"Wait-Derek…how is he?" she asked shakily after the men stepped outside leaving them some privacy.

Her pain got a fraction worse when Reid's face fell. His eyes lowered and avoided hers. She called his name quietly, her hands trembling in panic and anxiety.

Gathering himself, Spencer answered her in a hesitant murmur "He's… in a bad shape"

His sad eyes met her tearful widened ones and he blurted out in a rueful tone "After the explosion, Morgan sort of…had a mental breakdown" he paused for a moment, wetting his lips tensely "He stopped talking." He finished, studying her face worriedly.

Garcia dropped to the bed, her face vague and gone with shock while she sat motionless. Blinking with shaky breaths, hot tears escaped her lashes in torrents. Hearing the clarification on why she felt that humongous sorrow only cut her deeper. Derek went through hell, dragging her soul along with him and all this anguish caused by some heartless agents that only thought of their own interest, not even bothering to let her family know she was alright.

She struggled not to break down all over again, focusing on her anger and glared up at the door when it opened suddenly, the same men re-entering the room.

"Agent Garcia, Reid" the leader that recruited her spoke "We need you both on this affair. Ms. Garcia, I trust you'll succeed in tracking down the mole that gave us in? Whoever that is…"

Penelope scowled and stood up furiously, glowering at the still calm man. All she wanted was to lash out, berate and spit out every cursing she kept inside but instead answered coldly "I'm not doing a _damn_ thing until you let me out of here."

Reid's nostrils flared in clear anger when Feiny chuckled sarcastically and said to her "That's out of the question."

"Then find somebody else to help you" Penelope snapped mutinously before turning to the man she knew to be fair. After all he saved her life, she was sure he'd see reason "I need to see Derek."

"Agent Morgan?" she heard the guy beside him speak and ignored him until he stated, bringing back the stinging pain again "I don't think he's ready for any visit. From what I heard, he's sick."

"That's because of what you've done!" she growled in response, sending a deadly glare at him.

"He needs me by his side and I'm _staying_ there until he recovers." Never in her life had Penelope been more determined and orderly with strangers but at this point she didn't care who the _hell_ they were, nothing would stop her from going.

Relief rushed through her when Reid chimed in persuasively "Morgan hadn't left his house all week, she'd be safe there. No one will know except him and his mother."

She turned to look at her friend confusedly when the painful memory hit her once more. Of course his mother was at his side; she probably took care of him all along this upsetting kidnapping.

She restrained a smile of joy when the baron nodded positively at last, muttering "Agreed."

She raised an eyebrow at the agent that eyed him disbelievingly but kept his mouth shut, unable to spar with the man that was his superior.

~~~Without You~~~~

Penelope looked out the tinted windshield, sighing in exasperation at all the precaution they took. She had been dressed in boys' jeans, a white and blue check dress-shirt that was not so bad for her taste, and a ridiculous anorak they forced on her along with sneakers which were too big for good fit. All this so that no one would recognize her.

At least they let Reid come along with her, that was the bright side and they were nearly there. Yet the closer they got, the more anxious she felt. What if Derek got shocked and freaked out? Unlike Derek, Reid had been informed before seeing her, that's what he had said earlier.

Someway, appearing out of the clear blue at Derek's house and without warning didn't seem a good idea at all but what scared her most was the fear of him not recovering. She felt the prickling tears sting her eyes every time she thought about it. Her friend beside her thought her emotions empathy but she knew better, she was touched by those news to the core like no other could. She felt his pain as hers, his every emotion reflected inside her and no matter how hard she cried her tears wouldn't minimize any fraction of it.

His house coming into sight in the quiet darkness of the night, Penelope gulped, her frame breaking into quivers of panic that decreased a bit at the light squeeze on her shoulder from Reid.

The youngster of the team was unlike her, joyful, relieved and excited about her reunion with Morgan. She noted his smiling face often since their departure and couldn't be happier to know he felt confident about this. He had been glued to her side though, with every step, like a child following close his mother. It warmed her heart that their boy genius was so attached to her and had been as much affected as her close friends like he had pointed out about JJ, Prentiss and Hotch. He left no day un-recounted and told her everything about Morgan's isolated attitude and his mother's presence since day one while Garcia did her best to hide her sorrow from Reid, trying to be optimistic about his words and believe her man will be better as soon as he'd see her.

She huffed out a shaky sigh when the car came to a stop and the door was swiftly opened for her. She stepped out of the vehicle and walked nervously, face down to the door, her hands buried in her coat's pockets, listening to Reid while he pointed out that he had been given a key by Mrs. Morgan. Since he was always there, staying with Derek while she'd be out getting groceries, she trusted him to give her a hand in everything and he had been happy to comply.

Penelope stood at the door, surprised by his words as he handed her the house key "There is no need for me to hold on to it any longer, you're here now…you're all he needs." She smiled lightly taking it from him and nodded when he informed "He's probably in the family room, he always sits there at night."

Pushing the hideous hood off her head and unzipping the coat, she took it off quickly with a deep breath and gave it to Reid who had been carrying the bag containing her clothes; a very sweet gesture of him. "Where are you going?" she asked, watching him turn around to leave with her stuff.

"I'll come back in the morning. It's better if you stay alone, without any intruder." She was about to argue about his last word spoken but he was already out of earshot.

She opened the door immediately, her heartbeat going wild with the first steps she took inside when she saw him walking out of the living room, probably heading upstairs. The blood froze in her veins as her heart ached bitterly at the sudden sight of him in this state. His physical plain melancholy crushed her beyond repair and worse than she had ever pictured; his downcast eyes, his darker face covered in stubble he never let grow before and his precious, strong body that she always cherished donning loose dark clothing so unlike his.

But that was nothing compared to the exhaustion on his face when he finally felt a presence and looked up toward the door. In the few seconds that he stood there, she took in his puffy, shadowed eyes with a heavy heart, his sombre features and desiccated lips that parted in shock and disbelief instantly.

Snapping out of her agonizing observation, she took steps toward him, swallowing down her own alarm as he blinked swiftly, taking a step backward as if he has seen a ghost.

"Don't freak out," she started, her brows knitting in a pleading face as she walked slowly toward him, her hand reaching cautiously out to touch him "Derek, I'm really here." She spoke in her softest tone, "the explosion in my apartment-my death-it was all staged…" her heart fluttered in slight pain at his changing expression, turning too emotional for his own good, his eyes following her hand that aimed to touch his lower arm.

Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears while he continued observing her every move, her feelings hurting further at the desperate look on his face, that same tortured, lost expression he wore in her nightmare. Tears rose to her eyes as she bit on her quivering lower lip when he raised the same arm she reached for in slight eagerness to touch her skin, making sure she was really there.

His eyes shifted slowly to her face, her name coming out of his mouth lowly and hoarsely bringing a quiet gasp out of her and a smile of relief that disappeared as it came when she heard his harsh exhaled breaths. He crushed her to him in a desperate clutch, squeezing her waist and trapping her against his rock hard front.

She let the overwhelming, now familiar feeling overtake her, sensing his joy and pain too strong for words, the unsteady rhythm of his heart thrashing against her chest unhealthily.

Crying quietly, Penelope held him with the same force, sobbing silently at his begging shaky words for her not to leave him and his blurted I love you-s.

She rubbed her hands over his back soothingly, shutting her eyes mournfully in reaction to his juddering body in her arms, repeating the same words over and over; squeezing her tighter with every response she gave, his heavy tears soaking her neck simultaneously "I won't ever leave you, baby… I promise" she told him again affectionately, with the little oxygen left in her.

Her mouth opened in distress, unable to breathe with the killing pain in her ribs. She helplessly tried to loosen his arms. Breathless, she told him chokingly "Please, Derek. Can't breathe…You're hurting me."

His arms loosened instantly, his face lifting to hers. She gazed into his reddened eyes, filled with emotion again as though he just found her, gazing, venerating, and surprising her in many ways, his tear-stricken face revealing every word he left unsaid.

She felt his hand hold her jaw in another tight grip that she tried not to complain about, but aware of the bruises that would be left there. "I love you, more than anything. You need to know that!" he spoke in a touching, honest and slightly loud voice, his tone going desperate to persuade her.

"I know…and I love you, more than you'll ever know." She smiled, bringing her hand to his face that he turned instantly against her palm, his lips wet by his streamed tears, planting gentle pecks to it.

"I love you" he repeated, looking her in the eye before crushing his lips to hers in a painful but passionate kiss. Forgetting all pain and everything around her, she lost herself in their phenomenal, earth-shattering kiss, the sensation of it filling her mind and body.

She sensed his grip loosen as both his hands cupped her face tenderly, kissing her with everything in him. A helpless moan escaped her at the soft endless caresses of his delicious tongue over hers, tasting her lips hungrily before plunging back into the warmth of her mouth.

Not once had she thought his stubble would feel so good at the light contact with her chin and lips, she found herself gliding her fingers over his jaw, resisting the urge to nibble at his equally irresistible lips. With every soft sweep of his mouth on hers, she felt his vulnerability and fear of losing her again, alive and undiminished, his love poured completely into this kiss.

Inhaling nasally whenever she needed air, she let him lengthen their magical moment as long as he needed to, relishing every second of it while it lasted.

**A/N: more soon? ****Your call.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Readers! ****Thank you for alerting, adding to favourite and reviewing, it makes me happy to be sharing this story with you. After the last most emotional chapter, decided to bring on one for solace. It's sappy and with it begins the real romance. Pray you like :)**

Chapter Seven:

Penelope straightened up with a weary sigh, a sleepless night left her more tired than she had been in days. Her gaze not leaving Derek's all night, she had been doing her best not to fall asleep right there on the couch.

His reaction was understandable yet unexpected. It worried her enormously to have him up all those hours, rarely blinking, fixing her as if she'd vanish any second. His hand locked with hers in a death grip ever since their kiss ended and spent the night kissing her every two minutes for reassurance, leaving her lips sore and bruised in the morning. Not that she's complain, a week ago she had been given hope to have him dating her only and today she had it all, his heart and promised commitment for as long as they lived. Although he didn't say the words, she didn't wait for him to tell her; she witnessed and felt enough of his intensity to know.

Making conversation with him was useless, let alone trying to explain what had happened. Unluckily he was still caught up in the terrible aftermath of her safety plan made by those nuts that left him wounded. It was crystal clear he was going to need time to snap out of it completely and she would be there helping him through it.

She stroked her free hand over the side of his handsome face, sighing deeply again, this time in contemplation. Her heart soared now at the thought that she finally made it. The past ten days felt like an eternity as she recalled her desperation to reach him-her thought interrupted, evaporated in a trice at the feel of his lips against hers all of a sudden in a smooth tenderer kiss than the last, almost playful. If he hadn't been this overwhelmed and serious she would've sworn he was teasing her.

Unresisting her primal moves on him, she leaned closer to him, her lips pushing harder against his in plea and moaned quietly in satisfaction as he turned passionate and kissed her fully, bringing that magic again only he could give.

Ignoring the scorching lust he planted inside her with his passionate kisses for the past several hours failed miserably at that moment while she unconsciously moved her face against his mouth, her hand pressed to the back of his head gently, she kept him there while he, pleasingly making sense of it, trailed hungry hot kisses over her jaw line and lowering to her neck.

The ecstasy smile that toyed on her lips, her dazedly closed lids and opened mouth all changed in a split second at the thud sound coming from the sitting-room door. Her eyes shot open and mouth closed as she whirled her head to the same direction, jerking away from Derek as though he burnt her.

She gulped in alarm as she was faced by no other than Mrs. Morgan, white as a sheet, her eyes wide open in horror, blankets she carried fallen at her feet.

Her panic caused more by her embarrassment than anything else, Garcia blurted "I can explain," than shut her eyes. She waggled her head slightly, feeling silly for popping out those words and even taking the fact that his mother walked in on them into consideration. The woman was in disbelief clearly just like her son when he saw her last night.

She dithered fast, looking for the right words to ease her down and give her an explanation about her staged death.

Coincidentally, she heard the front door which she left carelessly unlocked when she came in and thankful for it now, open and Reid coming in, sent from heaven to save her from that uncomfortable situation.

She felt Derek's eyes still on her, not shifting away for any reason and watched silently Spencer coming to stand next to Derek's mother, wearing the same happy face she saw him with all evening the previous day.

Distressed, she saw Fran rest her hand on his arm and speak under her breath "It's not possible"

"Yes, it is" he answered confidently and Penelope wished for once he's regain his poker face but was grateful once he continued "Mrs. Morgan, please come with me. I'll explain everything…"

He steered Fran's shocked frame to Derek's kitchen and they disappeared from Penelope's sight. She turned to Derek again and shook her head with a light smile at his low-key attitude, indifferent to what's happening around him and keeping his focus well on her.

Penelope didn't sense the time lapse before Derek's mom re-entered the room and rushed toward her, her expression now transformed to stun mingled with relief.

A hug was the last thing Penelope would have expected from a woman she barely knew and had never met in person but it was more than welcome to her.

"Dr. Reid just told me what happened." Fran said before releasing her, looking shocked.

Penelope smiled lightly, pleased that everything was clarified in this house. "Are you alright?" The woman asked her kindly in worry, crouched near her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you" Penelope reassured her and nodded before she felt Fran's hand turn her face, seeing the bruises there "What did they do to you?"

Garcia's lips parted uncomfortably, telling her Derek did that would be way too shameful and unfair since he didn't mean to. About to hedge her question, she stopped with a glare when Reid cut in annoyingly "She didn't have those last night. That's all your son."

"Accidentally," Penelope chipped in through gritted teeth, glowering at Reid warningly, now truly irritated with his permanent content expression that stuck to his face like glue.

She turned to Derek at the tender caress of his fingers on her jaw as he spoke for the first time that morning "I'm very sorry about that."

Penelope observed Fran that gasped, the surprised look on her face priceless before she went to hug her son, evidently joyfully and thanking the lord that he was finally talking.

Derek held her back with one arm, keeping the tight grip on Penelope's hand unloosened. He shifted his eyes to look her way again, apparently unable to stare at anybody else.

Tearful in overwhelm, Fran spoke quickly without composing her thoughts, while rising to her feet "I have to call Sara and Des."

"Mrs. Morgan, No one else can know about Garcia." Reid pointed out hurriedly.

"They need to know Derek's better." She objected "I won't mention Penelope, rest easy"

Penelope saw Reid about to attempt reasoning but she quickly addressed him, cutting him off "Reid, let her be."

Fran smiled kindly at her before Garcia demanded with a little unease "May I…use your facilities?" The fatigue that she had been fighting all night crushed down on her hard and heavy now atop of the hunger that governed her body long hours after the last meal she had at noon the previous day.

Having to use the bathroom at that moment was unavoidable and she wondered how she was going to make Derek let go of her for a short minute, the thought of parting from him even for such a short time pained her and the look on his face made it worse.

"Of course. You know the way." Fran answered and left the room to make her call. Indeed Penelope knew Derek's house just like her own, she had been there multiple times and even slept in, back in the days when they were just friends, both hoping for more…

She stood up and turned to him as he rose with her, his hand tightening on hers. She met his fearful, alarmed look and cupped her free hand over his jaw again. She let her sincerity colour her tone and reflect in her eyes as she told him "I'm not going anywhere…I promise." She raised the hand she held to her lips, pressing soothing kisses to it and smiled when he hesitantly let go, nodding mildly.

She hurried to the bathroom, spending as short time there as she could. Once done, she faced the mirror for a moment, looking back at the wan face across her, the tired eyes that usually sparkled and weren't anymore, her wavy undone red hair and pale cheeks…

A sigh mingled with a laugh as it escaped her, no wonder Fran noticed the bruises instantly, they were reddish and plain as sun, yet she felt no pain, Derek didn't hurt her even though it looked the contrary. She preferred not to lift the dress-shirt and check her ribs; pretty sure her skin was in the same condition there.

She turned on the cold tap once more, longing for the chilly water to cool her tingling hot skin, struggling not to recall and bring back her desire for her chocolate hunk back there. Ill or not, his physique was as appealing to her as always. She let the flowing water wet her hand before pressing it to the side of her neck. Breathing out shakily, her head bowed simultaneously.

She felt no guilt in admitting to herself that she had enjoyed and took advantage of every moment with Morgan and his touchy-feely condition since her arrival, responded to every caress, touch or kiss with devotion. Physical love was as much important to her as spiritual one and for a moved, still in shock man, his passion was mind-blowing. She couldn't help imagine right then how amazingly wild he'd get once he'd snap out of it…

Penelope waggled her head, berating herself inwardly for letting her mind follow that thought pattern and breathed deeply, reminding herself that Morgan needed her now most and only her friendship and love, not her lust, but if their extreme demonstrative smooch continued, she wouldn't find it in her to resist throwing herself at him.

Staying at Derek's side every minute was a delight but also an odd experience in a way. Days ago they considered going out, exchanged a peck and had no tie binding them like magnets. Today, she felt closer to him than to any human being before.

It didn't come out of the blue; it had been building ever since her kidnapping...Funny how she still considered it kidnapping while it might have been the best thing that happened to her, bringing her together with the love of her life without any more lost time.

In eagerness to join him again, she swiftly dried her hands and stepped out to find him, not so surprisingly at the door, his arms crossed and his head down. She didn't miss the relief in his expression at the sight of her and his relaxing posture as he dropped his arms to his side, only to take her hand again.

She walked upstairs with him to his room without a second thought, letting him lead the way, hoping sleep had finally overcome him so he would rest. He looked like he needed it more than she did. But once inside Penelope was struck yet with another enthralling extraordinary kiss.

"Baby boy, don't you wanna rest?" she asked affectionately when he pulled just inches away.

"I'm not tired" he mumbled lowly and touched his lips to hers again. Whether he was aware of it or not, it wasn't true, his tiredness became more distinct that minute and for his sake, she pulled away, trying to find a way to make him go to bed…

Maybe a shower… She always felt exhausted after a burning hot shower and often slept after so with that idea in mind. She smiled with amusement and said to him while tugging on his shirt "Then shower. We need to get you out of these ugly scraps and put some hot stuff on you…"

A grin settled on her face at the first smile that formed lazily on his lips, watching them stretch into his mesmerizing killer trademark smile that still had the dazzling effect on her, his white teeth bared to her satisfaction warmed the cockles of her heart.

"Yeah, why not. Anything you want." he answered, releasing her hand for a split second and pulled the large shirt over his head than tossed it aside.

Penelope froze, with every portion of strength in her swallowed back down her desire for this man, while it boiled inside her like hot lava, burning her inside and fleeing away with every coherent thought she possessed.

She felt her cheeks getting warm with what was certainly a blush as she shamelessly gawked at his front; his perfect abs, torso and biceps, his tattooed strong arms that left her aching to touch, praise and kiss every inch to the stage where her mouth watered and fingertips itched in plea.

Meeting his eyes, she found them more alive all of a sudden. She couldn't believe there was a sense of smug on his face before he grabbed her hand again, entwining their fingers and giving away the streak of vulnerability in him.

Assuming it risky to follow him to the bathroom while still under the effect of his body spell, she paused, silently refusing, but his pulling hand left her no free choice.

She felt her face turning more flushed as he slid open the shower door, finally letting go of her hand to strip.

Trying hard to lower her unsteady heartbeat, Penelope shifted her gaze and started drawing back to the room before his grave voice stopped her "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right outside, don't worry." She answered him softly, keeping her eyes agonizingly dead on his face while he stood there in nothing but boxers. "Can't you stay here?" he asked in a doleful tone.

"Derek, I told you I'm not leaving any time soon. What are you so afraid of?" she walked closer to him, gazing at his rueful expression and shut eyes.

"That all of this…" he began lowly with a light shake of his head, gazing back at her with profuse hurt "is surreal and I'd wake up to lose you all over again"

Within the blink of an eye, her concern for him upgraded. She was set on that moment to make him realize the reality of the situation once and for all, while bearing the pain his hurt left in her. "Listen to me, very carefully" Penelope stated solemnly and cupped his face "This _is_ real, I'm here. That night you dropped me off, you remember?"

Her gaze piercing into his, he nodded and she hurried to carry on, noting she had his complete attention "I was taken from my apartment the minute I went in. The same agents that recruited me to the FBI held me captive since the blast…"

She read his confused stare, also slightly disbelieving but continued determinedly "but it was for my own safety. The case is confidential but you should know somebody was after me so they staged my death…I was never inside, Derek."

Witnessing her words sinking in and the overwhelm surfacing to his face after a moment she sighed, raising a smile. She slid her hand over his stubble tenderly, tilting her head and murmured "I did everything I could to get back to you and here I am…I couldn't stop thinking about you."

An audible moan escaped her when he caught her by surprise with another passionate kiss that was different, leaving her weak-kneed, love-filled, tasting and exploring as though he had been waiting eternally.

That's how their first kiss should have been, heated with longing and sensation. There were no desperate emotions, sadness or wildness like there would be no tomorrow, only their binding love that got stronger every day.

She quivered when he brought her hand to his skin, which she hopelessly avoided to touch out of fear of cracking. The feel of his chest, his fluttering heartbeat under her palm and his words against her lips melted away every selfish thought she had, "this heart beats only for you, baby girl." Nothing mattered to her now but his own wellbeing. His romantic confession spoke volumes and strengthened her willpower to do everything right. She'd give up every single need of hers for his own and surely make up for their lost time that had him silently suffering all these days.

Morgan slowly broke their kiss and Penelope beamed at him, saying teasingly "I'm gonna lay out your hot stuff…hot stuff"

Her heart soared at the sound of his chuckle and flashed smile. She raised their interlaced fingers to brush her cheek with the back of his hand than stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door along.

She headed to his closet and opened it eagerly, looking for her favourite jeans on him, pulling out the loose ones that always fitted with some tight shirt he usually flaunted himself in. Her task interrupted, she went to open the door when she heard light knocks.

Reid raised a hand in salute tentatively "Hey, Garcia. You forgot your bag last night." he handed it to her, chewing on his lip shamefully as she glared and retorted "_I _forgot it? You ran off with it."

"I didn't," he talked back "not on purpose" he added defensively as she took her colourful bag from him with a thankful faint smile.

"So where is Morgan?" she heard him ask as she set her bag near the bed.

"He's in the shower" she answered absentmindedly, raising her head to face him again and found a wry smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth, realizing his question wasn't so innocent after all.

She stalked toward him with a threatening finger "If you don't cut it out, I swear I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face."

She saw him suppress it instantly, pressing his lips together before turning his stare to the bathroom door as Derek came out with only a towel on. Penelope gulped and looked away again, thankful Reid wasn't observing her right now.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Morgan addressed Reid, with sudden awareness of the rest around him.

"What-I've been here for like-" Spencer stuttered, a little offended than finished "a week and it's only now you notice?"

"You didn't have to be" Derek replied, recovering his playful humour and surprising Penelope. He came to stand next to her and smirked when Reid's jaw dropped "so you're kicking me out?"

"Of this room, hell yes I am" Reid turned around to leave moodily. Morgan walked to his bed, grabbing the jeans there and pulled out clean boxers while Garcia called after Reid and went to talk to him "I can't ask this of Fran. Can you get me something to eat?" she started, fidgeting her fingers uncomfortably.

"What would you like?" Reid asked and she whispered truthfully "Anything. I'm starving."

"Alright, Mrs. Morgan is making breakfast anyway" he stepped to the stairs before her voice stopped him "Hey, Reid"

"You know he was just kidding you, right?" Penelope told him with a warm smile and he nodded, smiling back "Nice to have him back"

**A/N: please say if you liked or want more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello all! Couldn't update earlier but here is one big chapter at last. Thank you to all who are still following this story, alerting and adding to favorite and reviewing, keeps this story going. Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter Eight:

Penelope bit on her bottom lip, making her way back to the room and had her breath knocked out of her body at the vision of Derek shirtless again, all by her doing, she thought since she forgot to pull out a _frigging_ shirt.

She trembled in place helplessly as he greeted her with another hot stolen kiss. "You ready to sleep?" she questioned in a murmur and had no response from him but more lip-lock, his lips trailing a dangerous path to her neck, burning off her thin willpower.

Penelope shut her eyes, attempting to regain her precious control, comforting herself with the knowledge that stopping him would be wiser and save him from the terrible exhaustion love-making would bring.

Her fingers coming in contact with his stubble, she jumped on her chance and pulled away, "Handsome," she started, grabbing his jaw lightly "_such a face_ can't be half covered like that," she pointed out with a smirk and a wiggle of her eyebrows "You gotta shave."

Morgan sighed and shook his head in amusement, than coaxed simply "Only if _you _do it."

~~~Without You~~~~

Penelope passed the razor in one last glide, holding Derek's face still as she sat sideways on his lap. Although she had no clue how that goatee trimmer worked, she was glad with his help, she succeeded in recreating that same attractive chin strap he had weeks ago.

Putting aside the razor with a grin, she wiped and dried off his jaw, meeting his eyes as he breathed "the shave is smooth, baby girl."

She hummed and smiled lightly in pride, finally done. "Beginner's luck. Want to see?"

He nodded agreeably with tender playfulness than watched her leave the bed to replace the shaving tools where they were. She cleaned them up and scurried back to the room, holding his post-shave gel in hand.

She applied the gel leisurely over the tricky spots and areas with caressing strokes on his jaw, under his chin and neck all the while relishing on her task, his peaceful face and his closed eyes in relaxation.

Knowing she had a small mirror of her own, Penelope looked through her bag until she found it and settled back on his lap while he sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Voilà" She let him see his reflection on the mirror and beamed, mouthing her thanks when he complimented with a surprised face "Couldn't have done better myself."

Becoming conscious that she had pushed her resistance to the limits against her desire for Derek with that turn-on straddle over his lap, the goofy grin faded out her features slowly. Their pitch black eyes met and her trembling hand put down the glass. She sensed she had to move or else she'd be throwing rational thoughts out of the window.

She had been pushing back temptation all during his shave, fixated on the job at hand, holding between her and his invitingly bare front a little space that no longer existed.

Pressed against him now, his bold randy glances to her cleavage that had been in open view to him, owing to her short unawareness of her unbuttoned shirt, didn't make it any easier and her decision not to fix it once she noticed seemed to arouse him further.

Her guts tingled with lust headlong as he hugged her waist, his smouldering eyes awakening her hair-trigger want nearly loose by forbidding her to stand. That alone caused her chest to heave promptly in anticipation while his breathing turned shallow.

Eyes fluttered closed in response, she felt his face burry between her breasts, making her quiver with nibbling steamy kisses to her skin, trailing up to her throat pleasurably and under her chin that she tilted up with a moan, making it accessible for him to plant more as he savoured every inch.

She brought her palm to rest delicately on his nape and sensed him shiver. His hands slid deftly down her legs all the way to her calves and feet, slipped off her sneakers and peeled off her white socks before blazing a burning trail back up to her hips and splayed there for a second.

The combination of the slow erotic circles of his callused hands on her hips and his snatched modicum of silence did it for Penelope. "I've missed you _so bad_," His voice came out gruff heavy and bass, laced with arousal and he added "My love…my life."

She was done. He could tell her to jump, and she'd ask _how high. _Her overheated body trembled against his and she crept closer in helpless defeat with a throaty mewl, succumbing to his teasing tongue and lips washing over her exposed flesh, lingering insistently on her half covered breasts.

Her teeth sank on her lower lip in appreciation while her hands ran over his flesh, her fingers travelling, fondling the hard breadth of his shoulders and back that felt like a living sculpture of a Greek god. Her anticipation to truly feel him did bonkers to her composure. Words simply couldn't do it justice; his glorious body was made to be worshiped and she would happily spend the rest of her life complying.

Derek's erratic panting filled the room, mingling with her hard breathing and low moans before his name was ripped out of her mouth in an imploring whimper. His sensual mouth had moved to devour her neck and throat with searing open-mouth kisses which spoke his insatiable hunger for her yet un-deliberately torturing her with his non-frantic pace.

Penelope's knees slipped against the mattress and she shook reactively from head to toe when it coincided her sizzling center to press right against his throbbing erection, drawing a sexy groan out of him and increasing the urgency of his kisses. She pushed harder with a sensuous sound before he sought her lips in a crushing starved claim. Gripping her dress shirt, he unbuttoned the rest of the tiny orbs hastily, bringing a smile to her lips. He pushed it aside eagerly and had his mouth descended to her belly a second later. She arched up with a carnal sigh, rising on her knees.

With one hand to the back of his head and the other caressing his shoulder blade she gazed down at him breathily, her core getting wetter with every lick and bite he left all over her ribcage, his heavy breaths hot against her flesh. His strong hands held her waist softly that she noticed was indeed bruised from the previous night but ignored it, her heartbeat speeding keenly when he eventually travelled down lower, eliciting her eyes to close before his fingers slowly and teasingly unhooked her jeans.

Penelope's bubble burst with the sudden sound of the door flying open, causing her to jump off Derek's lap and clutch her shirt around her tightly, her eyes wide open. Their intimate privacy moment ended. Once again caught in the act, she felt the burning flush on her face, down her neck. She could have sworn that it covered her entire body, which would make her look even more terrible, she thought at the sight of both Fran and Reid standing in the doorway, slightly staggered.

"Oh my-I'm sorry," Fran started, suppressing her stun that was mixed with embarrassment and Reid's angering apparent smirk that Penelope hated "We were bringing you breakfast" he justified with nods as Derek's mom chipped in a "yeah" and handed him the plates fast to flee away.

Casting a look at Derek that bit his bottom lip with what seemed to be the faintest blush on his face Penelope sat hard on the bed, covering her face with both hands and groaned, the lust hazy vanished from her mind. She heard Reid's joking tone while he spoke "I'm gonna put them right…" hearing his footsteps past her, he finished "_here_."

"Hey, you shaved. That's good-" she heard him add before Derek's chiding voice cut off "Get out."

The door shut close and she listened to Derek calling her "Baby girl,"

"What?" she drew out the word shamefully and felt his hand rubbing up and down her thigh comfortingly "Forget about it"

Keeping her face buried in her hands adamantly, she answered "I wouldn't want to give poor Fran a heart attack if we can avoid it."

She dropped her hands to look at him at the sound of his chuckle, not willing to miss another of his smiles ever again. "Not happening, but she'll be asking for grandbabies the next time she sees you."

Penelope blushed with a vague smile, picturing a little Derek Morgan growing inside her than the tasty smell of hot pancakes drew her mind back to food almost immediately. She rushed to the plates when she spotted them and brought Derek his own, sitting back down on the bed to eat.

A minute later Penelope started to feel self-conscious at Derek's observing eyes, well more of contemplation but still got her uneasy. Considering she hadn't had anything since yesterday's lunch time, it was perfectly normal for her to be this hungry…

Perhaps she was eating too fast or like a famished person? That idea froze her in place, made her hands drop the fork and knife and cease her chewing, unable to swallow from shame.

Her eyes insecurely glanced up at him, embarrassed more with her mouth full, she forced the food down and felt a little relief when all she saw there was love. His eyes danced, piercing intensely into hers with a faint, loving smile and a quiet sigh. "Forgive me if I'm not as talkative as I normally am. It's just that I can't believe you're here, in front of me."

She cupped his face gently, moved by his slightly vulnerable tone "We have a lot to talk about." She replied weakly, hoping to broach the subject of their future later on.

"We do" he agreed and turned his face to kiss her palm. Her eyes travelled despite herself down his dazzling torso and abs than quickly shook her head, stopping her lust from resurfacing. She cleared her throat quietly, keeping her head down and demanded "Derek? Put a shirt on…please?"

She sensed his hesitation than heard his silent laugh before moving off the bed to wear one she actually favored and she smiled to herself. He _was _back.

~~~Without You~~~~

The end of the day seemed worryingly heavy on Derek. Penelope had thought his bad time passed. After spending the rest of the day by his side joining Reid and Fran downstairs, she had noticed his ease and joining in conversation, not fixing her permanently as he had done all night, even relieved when he paid attention to what she had to say about her captivity. But his apparent anxiety, dead silence and need to be closer again by nightfall, had her starting to wonder what was on his mind while he clutched her hand tightly in his all the time.

The moment she laid next to him in bed to sleep, realization hit her. They laid on their sides, facing each other in comfortable silence. Penelope had her palm resting to his chest, over his heart. Its restless unsteady hammer tore her apart as she watched his eyes droop and his efforts forcing them back open, plainly afraid to fall asleep and have her gone.

She let the same hand travel to his face, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone tenderly "Don't fight it," she whispered, silently imploring him to sleep. His face tried to hold off the sad expression but failed miserably as she saw his dark eyebrows knit. "I'll be by your side, right here when you wake up."

She heard his breathing turn a bit heavier while he gave her slight perceptible nods and took her left hand in his. She couldn't stand the tears it brought to her. Feeling his pain from afar was one thing, for she always had it internal but seeing it on his face, sensing it with him left her hopelessly wanting to soothe him by any means necessary…

She wished to take his mind off that needless fear, bringing back his attention to only them and chose to speak about her own plans, hoping they could start afresh. Although dating him and taking things slow would be hard on her book after they came close to making love on their first day but she was ready to try.

Her thumb still stroking his face she started, a little unsurely, "When all this is over, maybe we could… start over…go out on dates?" her voice came out as shy as she disliked it to be and she gulped nervously at the gleam in his eyes as he moved swiftly to brace on his elbow, causing her to lay back as he hovered over her. "Marry me, Penelope" Her lips parted at the reflection of love and desperation in his honey brown depths searching hers, almost begging to find the answer there while he added emotionally "I can't live without you, baby girl. Marry me."

"Yes." she answered in a heartbeat, surprised by her own flowing voice. _To hell with dates_, her mind cried. He had just popped out the question she always dreamed of him to ask. They had dated unofficially for more than _six years_ and that was more than enough, without forgetting that they knew each other's every fault and quality, were best friends and madly in love with each other. The only thing that would have made her pause would be people's thoughts, yet she didn't care. She knew the persons who loved them and their family would be happy with her choice.

She smiled lovingly at his short relief and happy breath before his head dipped down to hers. A smile crept on his lips as they locked with hers in a slow kiss that she could barely rejoice in before he broke it and left the bed. He fumbled through his drawers and she stared in puzzlement to what he was looking for.

Penelope's heart raced in a trice when he turned back to her holding a ring box and came to kneel at her feet as she moved to sit on the bed's side "How-" she started, choking on the words in overwhelm.

Amazed, she looked back at him as he wet his lips, opening the box to her eyes and said "It's a hand-me-down ring. This is the same my father gave to my mother." He smirked tilting his head a little "a bit outdated too but Ma wouldn't have it any other way so…"

She smiled and was touched once more when he confessed lowly with an intense gaze "My mother gave it to me the day I started talking about you. You believe it?" Tears blurred her sight and ran down her cheeks in wonder and Derek quickly wiped them away reverently.

"It's beautiful." she spoke tearfully, scared inside it'd be too small although it looked otherwise. She prayed silently when he plucked it from the box and slipped it to her finger, being just the right size to her satisfaction.

"A perfect fit." she mumbled, taking a shuddering breath and let it out as a new wave of tears trailed down her cheeks. Her eyes closed leisurely with a giggle, relishing on his butterfly pecks to her face, kissing away every tear as they climbed back to their spot, kissing passionately until dreamland put their petting to rest.

**A/N: Your words would bring on more shippers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you heaps to all those who reviewed, alerted and added to favorite. Ninth chapter is up for you guys, it's big as the previous one. Hope you like :)**

**Warning: well you already know the story is rated M so don't be surprised? :P**

Chapter Nine:

Forty eight hours ago, no motivation would have given Morgan the will to open his eyes in the morning and fight through another bitter day, exist and ache a little more. He had had experienced the same pattern every morning for more than a week. After a reluctant sleep, he would have regained consciousness, won that two seconds period of confusion of his surroundings and previous events before the crushing reality would fall over him and the simple fact that he could not really live, thinking how quietly he had grown to depend on one person, his soul's companion, just like a junkie with a habit. The woman he recalled every sad morning was dead, that she had ceased to exist, that she had become a memory and when he'd think there was no way it'd get worse, he'd sink even deeper in his grief, feeling it burning to life in his body, feeding off his soul. Sometimes he wondered how he had survived this long…

Every morning had been the same but today felt miraculously different. In the first dizzying seconds, depriving him of his memory, his mind awoke to consciousness with no agony piercing his heart. He felt…lighter, the lump in his throat gone and had the confident sense that he could speak if he wished; nothing blocked the air from passing his throat. It almost felt too good to breath without hurting for once.

Slowly, images of what had happened the previous day flashed back and raced his heart immediately. He remembered now every second, yet what he remembered most was her words of never leaving him, of Penelope being there by his side when he woke up. It scared him to feel no warmth at his side, hear no sound at all while he kept his eyes safely closed, afraid to even consider all those events a dream or allusion he made up. But it couldn't be, his physical change was proof of it and so was his shave. He could feel his jaw bared without bothering to touch it.

Panic crept in nonetheless and his eyes shot open. There was nothing but silence and he was utterly alone. In a badly sickening manner, his pain came back to him reactively fast. The hurt though not the bright pain of an open wound, was an old-bruise throb that would end him if he didn't find her. Lurching up with agitation, he muttered her name, his mind running into a frenzy of fright when he heard no response.

His body violently jumped off the bed in dread as he bolted to the door and cast it open "Penelope!" his voice louder and shaky desperate, he whirled around at the sound of the bathroom door opening, revealing her standing there.

"Derek, I'm here." she stood wet and dripping, shivery and draped in a single white towel with her face contorted with worry for him, like a vision that left him scared to death of losing again.

Trying to slow his uncontrolled breathing, he sensed himself holding her the next second, careless of how his feet took him that close so fast. His fingers buried in her soaking hair and stroked it gently as his arm wrapped tightly around her for comfort. His face must have worn all sort of panic and he quickly figured that much from her tone as she cooed to him "I was in the shower, I'm sorry."

He held her tighter, feeling guilty for doubting her word and with rubbing strokes to her back over the towel; he attempted to cease her shuddering. "No, I'm sorry." He croaked and breathed "I thought…" unable to finish his words, he felt her pull back just a fraction to look at him and spoke in a trembling voice from the cold "I know, I said I'd be here. I am here. And I'm not leaving… I'm never leaving, Derek."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers gently, slaking his need to feel her in every way. "I love you" he heard her muffled murmur, calming him down easily now. Steering her back into the bathroom, he released her for a mere minute to fetch another towel and wrapped it around her, over her head and left it covering her shoulders before gathering her back into his arms for a warming hug she gladly melted into with a happy sigh.

He lifted her up painstakingly into his arms and carried her back to the room, sprawling her over the bed. He grabbed the thick blanket and began to tuck her in before she stopped him abruptly with a giggle "what're you doing?"

"Getting you warmed up" he answered truthfully than paused. He could picture the innocence that came up donning his face just from the amused and touched look she gave him.

"_Oh," _she cooed teasingly "you want me warm?" He let a faint hint of a smile curve his lips as he watched her brown eyes sparkling with excitement while she tantalized "lay over me, baby."

Observing her hand reaching out for him provocatively, he bent and brushed his cheek against her palm, playing into her game and kissed down to her wrist.

Moving as lazily as a panther stalking prey, he crawled over her, hovering and barely touching her frame. His eyes kept level with hers and he inched down slowly, with no intention of starting foreplay as he watched her eyes close in anticipation. Her sensual mouth opened in invitation and he was gone. One look had sent him hornier than ever.

Until then, his healthy strong control had been in no danger but his libido was stronger than he realized. Hell, it was stronger today and he couldn't help wonder how it will be if he didn't satiate it. The feel of her sexy, pleasantly cool leg creeping up his leg caused his eyes to close reactively with relish as a groaning of her name sounded through the air. Was that his own voice that he couldn't recognize? As that same leg wrapped around his backside, he shuddered and reeled. Bracing his weight on an elbow, he pushed the covers hastily off her than stared down her body, undressing her with his eyes before he pulled the towel aside and bared her to his sight.

Gawking was all he could do not to attack her on the spot. The air stifled as he drank her in. More desire coursed through him when he thought it couldn't get any higher. He was still staring at her, reveling in watching that body that had so many times kept him awake at night. That creamy skin, which had always made him think of alabaster. Glancing her face just once, he noted the flush of self-consciousness that was quickly soothed and disappeared. Her hair, pooled over the pillow, so fair it almost seemed to shimmer. As if he couldn't take one more minute of this. He got aware of his pounding heart and loins, heard every soft breath she took, felt her warmth radiating against his erection. He had found himself giving in to it, his body shaking. His tongue had brushed back and forth over her lips, diving into her tempting mouth in a searing ruthless kiss.

Another groan irrupted from him when she ran her fingers over his sides. Snuck under his shirt, he felt them travel to his front, tracing and worshiping every inch of his chest and abs as his muscles clenched and flexed in response to her touch. Goose-fleshed, her moans drove him all the more crazy, eliciting him to move while fully clothed. She quivered in desire under him, her other leg tangled around him, creating a friction of his body on hers, connecting them, drawing him closer till there was nothing but sheer material restraining their bodies from joining.

The torture of being torn apart between his vital need to pleasure her, make love to her with every bit of soul in him, to plant every unsaid word in his passion, and his burning ache to take her with savage wild force he'd never used on a woman before confused him. But this was on ordinary woman to him; this was the apple of his eye, his soul mate and goddess for whom the surging long lustful frustration had been building for years, the craving he would be sating in no other way than ravishing the hell out of her. Yet everything in him struggled and wished to be gentle, like she was to him. A bruising tenderness and a love so strong it made him shake inside.

He wanted to hold her forever, to protect her from all harm. Something he felt he had failed to do repeatedly and although the misfortunate events were in no way to feel guilty about, deep inside he did and he swore to himself this time, he would keep his promise no matter what.

Snapped out of his thoughts and acts, he broke their kiss to glare at the ringing phone, the time beside it indicating how much he had slept yet the house was still peaceful and he was glad for the stillness.

"Don't answer it" her voice hushed and unsteadied, his eyes clung to hers, drowning into their depths that had gone black with desire. He tore his eyes from hers to lower to her breasts that he wanted to pay extravagant attention to and smirked against her skin as she responded with moans to every kiss. Lost in his delight of savoring every inch of her chest, he ignored with a tight face the nettling constant ringing before it went to voice mail.

Thinking it a relief, the idea swiftly left Derek's mind when he noted his sister's words, checking on him and informing him on her decision to visit. He snatched the phone instantly, picking up as he rolled off Penelope and she moved with him, her bare frame resting half over him. He tapped his forefinger to his lips, asking her to be quiet while she mouthed alarmed protests to him.

"No-I promise you. There is no need for you to fly down here. I'm all right." He reassured his sister and chuckled slightly in indignation when she threw a joke at him of how he had been an invalid baby all these days.

His voice and calmness drifted shatteringly over the phone in reflex to Penelope's teasing tongue running up his neck all of a sudden and he jerked, trying to shift but only felt more of her on him, her curves deliciously sinking over his body and he could no more focus on one word of the conversation. Relapsed into a hazy of lust, the droning voice of his sister poured over him unheard as he attempted to stop Penelope in vain. His lids drooped in defeat to her mouth that nibbled, licked and kissed all over his neck and jaw

The sudden noise of the door shutting downstairs halted her and his eyes opened again to watch her mouth open in alarm when his mother's words reached them "I'm home"

She must have gone to the store, he thought and scowled uncomfortably when Penelope got off of him and left the bed. She hurried to choose some clothes and started to get dressed to his dismay. He reached for her shirt, silently forbidding her to put anything on and promptly got irritated when she downright ignored him. Gathering her clothes, she sashayed back into the bathroom, leaving him there on his own.

This has never happened to him before. Usually one pro move got him what he wanted.

Why was she playing hard to get? With _him_. With his looks and charms he always attracted attention like moths to flames. He never had to_ ask_ for it…

Remembering his sister over the phone who was questioning doubtfully if he was sure, he replied politely but with a tone of order. "Sara, stay put. Dragging Ma was enough. I'm better, don't sweat it."

Exchanging a few last words of goodbye, he replaced the phone in its cradle and stalked to the bathroom, finding her all dressed and arranging her hair, almost done already.

He leaned against the door frame with a sigh, his arms folding instinctively. He could feel the anger undisguised on his face and her amused, playful look got him now truly upset.

"What does a woman have to do to get a little privacy around here?" she asked dryly.

"Tell me to go away," he shrugged "we're not finishing what we started" his tone hesitated between question and deduction as she shook her head negatively.

"Forget that hot stuff, get dressed." She addressed him and his jaw clenched. He looked down at his clothes; he was still in his sweatpants and undershirt and _she_ was still indifferent. It was killing him. For once when she was the first person he craved all the attention from, she didn't even glance his way. She better be faking it, he thought. Observing her walking to exit the bathroom, he blocked her way "Tonight" his voice came out proudly determined.

She laughed sweetly, her eyes filled with amusement as they met his "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that"

"Why the hell not?" he retorted, feeling a little pathetic right about now. She took a thoughtful breath and let the suspense build for a moment.

"Because I don't wanna be caught or heard." She answered finally, a flush of pink appearing on her face and he smiled helplessly with a quiet laughter that brought a wave of triumph when he saw her loving contemplation. Taking her by surprise, he pulled her against him and kissed her addictive lips, pulling away reluctantly only to speak "you wouldn't leave me like this" she shuddered in his arms with a shaky breath when he goosed her butt, pressing her to him and letting her feel what she did to him.

"Don't bet on it, handsome" she whispered, contradicting her words with a passionate kiss, her hand pressing to the back of his head, releasing him a long moment later. She pulled away and walked out of the room as he watched her with a self-assured grin than followed after her unconsciously.

Arrived downstairs to the kitchen, his frustrated state of mind caught up with him fast and he headed directly to the drinks cabinet, needing some strong shot to burn down his throat and shut down his lust. He noted Penelope and his mother's disapproving, nearly shocked looks and he blurted bluntly "what? I need a drink."

His mother shot him a glare when he grabbed some vodka mini-glass bottle, meaning to say something to him but he spoke stoutly before she had the chance to argue. "It's five o'clock somewhere"

Penelope shook her head amusedly at him, sipping from her cup of coffee that Fran poured for her, her lively eyes peeking at him with a naughty _"things I'd do to you"_ kind of look, playing with fire and obviously unaware that she'd get burnt, he thought. He swore to himself right then and there he'd spend the rest of the day and then some, playing along that sexual harassment until she'd crack and give up her teasing facade.

Derek drank his fill, his eyes shooting back the same glances at her and not for long as he threw away the empty bottle and stalked hungrily toward her. A pleased expression flickered across his face as he watched her confidence collapse and a mixture of lust with embarrassment rise to her face. He claimed her mouth shamelessly with force, knowing full well he made her toes curl yet carried on his assault as he thrust his tongue against hers in slow motion that speeded in insinuation until an audible moan escaped her and he pulled away with smug emotions.

Hearing his mother clearing her throat, he pulled away from a coloured Penelope that didn't dare look up from the countertop.

Fran's gasp got both their attention to her surprised face "congratulations!" she breathed with a smile as she took Penelope's left hand, touching the ring that was once hers.

"Oh," Penelope voiced shyly. "Derek proposed last night," she gazed up at him with a warm smile he returned.

"You don't think it's too soon, right?" Penelope asked her hopefully.

"God, no! It was about time" Fran's tone scolded Derek as her eyes met his and he swallowed ashamedly.

"Now, tell me. When are my grandbabies coming?" She questioned teasingly and Penelope giggled while Derek whined, "Nah, Ma. Come on…" he turned away, stepping to the coffee machine.

His eyes widened at Penelope's words spoken confidently and without a bit of shame "Actually, as soon as we start practice."

He turned back to them abruptly; set on changing the subject "Sara called," he spoke out.

"Really?" Fran muttered thoughtfully.

"Yeah. She wanted to come over…" Derek added and froze at his mother's reply. "That's probably because I told her I'm coming home."

"What?" he breathed weakly. He had to admit, he had gotten used to his mom's presence, taking care of him, having her leave saddened him terribly.

"I was going to let you know today…Well, you don't need my help anymore. You have Penelope back." Fran spoke affectionately. "You'll take good care of my son, won't you?" she addressed Penelope across her and smiled at her answer "you doubt it?"

"When is your flight?" Derek blurted, still offended.

"This afternoon. Dr. Reid said he'll give me a drive to the airport" Derek shook his head, half worried and half sad about his mother. He always avoided letting Reid drive but despite that, he trusted him enough to let it go.

~~~Without You~~~~

Derek waited patiently, listening to what to him was nonsense as Fran informed Penelope of the kitchen tools' placements and the groceries missing in the house. He laughed silently as she asked of her once more to take care of him.

The two women had spent the afternoon gossiping and shut him off. The only bright side of it was that he heard all news of his sisters. Penelope's trick of ignoring him had his frustration and upset building by the minute. Punishment was definitely on his plans and he looked forward to see her own trick backfire on her. She'd learn the meaning of torturous lust after a long night lost in petting without any release and he was gonna deliver.

Reid stood uncomfortably, checking the time every two minutes than exploded in impatience "Mrs. Morgan, we should really hurry-there is only one hour left and I can't drive above the speed limits."

Fran nodded at him than hugged Penelope tightly with a smile, exchanging a few last words before she turned to her son.

Derek sighed, hiding his emotions when his mother stared sympathetically at him before walking to him for a hug. He held her back silently and cracked a smile when she mumbled orderingly "you better visit when this case is dealt with."

"We will" he murmured back, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you." he whispered in gratitude when she pulled away. She patted his cheek with a loving smile, tears filling her eyes. He gulped down the lump that formed in his throat from his own rising tears.

Penelope stood at his side as Fran left the house, walking behind Reid to his old small car.

**A/N: more?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Greetings folks. Huge chapter is on. I hope you enjoy. I apologize to those who reviewed, didn't have enough time to answer them but your encouragment is what keeps this going so thanks a lot and to those who alert and add to favorite. **

Chapter Ten:

Derek woke up with the first rays of the morning sun breaking into his room. Except it was not only his room anymore. Entangled in his arms and legs lay the source of his energy, the whole point of his existence. Penelope. He didn't even have to say it out loud. Her name was a force of its own, like it was written all over him and constantly echoing on the back of his mind. She filled his eyes with her red hair spreading on the pillow, her mouth slightly open with a barely audible snore, her rather peaceful completion aiming directly at him. She was a vision. He drank in the sight of her like he sought the air to breathe.

As he watched her sleep, Derek thought of everything she told him about the plot to stage her death, about the mole inside the FBI, this whole crazy shit that almost took her away from him. And it suddenly hit him that if he wanted to have any sort of life with his baby girl, he had to find this double agent quickly. Reid was already in. He had to force himself in as well. Because letting her go through all this without him was not an option. After all, he did vow to protect her every day of his life, and even if she claimed she didn't need it, he needed it. He needed her with him.

His brain starting to come to its full senses again, his resolve getting stronger by the minute, Derek knew he had to come up with a plan to get whoever was in charge to allow him stay with Penelope. He must have tensed up thinking of it, because she began to move uncomfortably in his arms, slowly coming out of her slumber. He heard her mumble his name, and couldn't help touching her, drawing a line with his fingertips on her face, her lips, her cleavage...

When Penelope finally woke up Derek leaned down and kissed her gently. She opened her mouth to greet him, arousing him further by licking his bottom lip, while sliding her hands down into his boxers. "Morning, Hot Stuff", she muttered, grinning sensually just a few inches from Derek's mouth. She then looked down and grabbed his dick fully in her hands. "Morning, baby boy!" she joked, forcing a very primal groan from his lips.

Derek gripped her waist, guiding her into his hard-on. "Time to show me that good morning you promised", he breathed huskily before launching his lips at hers in a scorching, passionate kiss. His hands went to cup her ass, scratching his erection between her legs, making her moan loudly. Derek slid his tongue into the recesses of Penelope's mouth, taking full possession of it. She trembled, not even caring about the lack of air. She would kiss him until her lungs gave out on her. She could die kissing him, and she would be outrageously happy.

Her die-kissing plans didn't last long as they were roughly interrupted by sounding knocks on the front door.

"What the hell?" Derek snapped, lips still joined with Penelope's. "Leave it" she mumbled back, tightening even more her embrace, not willing to let go of her man. They kept kissing like there was no tomorrow for several minutes, until the insistent knocks – that were more like heavy blows by then – eventually drove them out of their world. Derek reluctantly pulled away and stalked downstairs to answer the door. Penelope went right after him. She felt her gut clench, a great pound in her chest telling her those knocks were no good news.

Derek undid the alarm and threw the door open but never had a chance to speak. A tall, strong man stepped firmly in with his eyes locked on Penelope's. "You've had enough." he told her coldly, and she instantly knew that her idyllic safe haven had come to an end.

She tried to reason with this unfamiliar agent. "No, I didn't. I still have to..."

"We didn't do all this so you can get a love holiday with Jason Bourne", he cut her off "You have work to do. We should get going..."

The whole time standing by the door, Derek couldn't bring himself to believe a man who looked like an agent practically broke into his home and addressed Penelope as if she were the only one in the room. And to add insult to injury, he apparently was there to take her away from him. Again.

It was almost a miracle that he was thinking about it earlier. He had already made up his mind not to leave Penelope. And the more he saw the kind of asshole who was supposed to take care of her, the more determined he got. When he spotted the man grabbing Penelope's arm and try to pull her out of the house, he lost it. He knew he had reached his limit.

"Now you wait a minute!" Derek growled. He couldn't be more pissed off. So he decided to make all his points very clear. "You think you can come into my house, and act all boss man to my woman like I'm not here?"

"Sorry, _bro_." the man replied sarcastically. "We're FBI. This is a federal matter. Your woman is now federal property". He glared down at Derek's still visible bulge. "You can get your release after we're done with her" he said with the most vicious grin on his lips.

The agent had just barely finished when Derek already threw a direct punch into his jaw. The agent stumbled backwards and Derek launched himself into him, his jaw clenched furiously "Guess what, _bro_?" he jeered, gripping the man's collar in one hand. "I'm FBI too. I just took you down off handed, and your gun" - he waved the agent's piece in his other hand - "is right here. So there's no way I'll let _my woman_ into your lousy federal custody" - he looked down at the man's pants mockingly "You're not even close to handling her", he concluded with the same disrespectful grin the agent shot him before.

Penelope couldn't sustain her laugh. _My main man is definitely back_, she thought. She was sheer proud of him. Not only did he react quickly to controversy, but also kicked a trained, healthy agent's ass like it was no big deal. This dark-blue dressed jerk really deserved it all with his rude attitude. Maybe too insolent for a colleague. She must note his name down next time she's in front of a computer. If they were looking for a mole, this guy could certainly be black-listed as her prime suspect.

Derek felt really good taking down the FBI prick. What a moron. Hearing Penelope laugh at the fool just corroborated Derek's first impressions. This man could never take proper care of Penelope. No one could take care of his baby girl but him. He hoped that point was fully understood by now. It was simple enough: Penelope was not leaving his house without him. Period.

Not that he wouldn't spell it out to whoever was in charge of this sad charade - which certainly was not the level-one ass he got on his grip. Derek had known what to do the minute he saw the guy intrude his house, too proud of himself, his hands on either side of his waist so everyone would see his gun - and also promptly giving his back to someone he didn't know in a room he was not familiarized with. So elementary and predictable it was hard to believe he was in the Bureau. Still, Agents differed. This one would make a good watchdog, on borrowed time. With years of training, _maybe- _But, right now, Penelope needed the best. And if this was the best they could offer her, then whatever they had planned was off. And they would never find that mole either.

The agent was starting to sweat and pant in front of Derek. He thought of loosening his grip on the guy's neck, but didn't have the time to make up his mind. A grave, resounding voice came right beside him, fairly echoing his own intentions. "I think that's more than enough for now, SSA Morgan. We got your point. Let him go."

The definitive tone in the man's speech told Derek this was the one he was looking forward to meet. He took a good look at him. Caucasian, mid-fifties, brown-haired, huge black eyes almost hidden by thick eyebrows. A very imposing feature. Not a bit satisfied with his subordinate's performance. Yes, this was definitely the boss. And a tactful one, who agreed to Derek's expertise way too quickly.

Derek released the junior agent, who started straightening himself up while giving Derek one justified death glare. He couldn't care less about it. But he was certainly interested in what the boss had to say. He began reasoning, "Sir..."

"We didn't come this far to allow any of you make a fuss and catch unnecessary attention", the man addressed everyone in the room before Derek could continue. "It's obvious Agent Morgan here is determined to put up a fight for Ms. Garcia. And she is not willing to keep up the job we need her to do without securing Morgan's welfare. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Penelope and Derek answered simultaneously.

"And there's also the fact that we can't possibly explain the incompatible movement in Agent Morgan's house, his all-too-soon recovery from a mental breakdown, as well as his mother's hasty departure. This mole will easily put two and two together"

Derek had to acknowledge the man's crude perspective of the situation was quite accurate. For sure, it'd do more harm than good to let the word spread that Derek Morgan was suddenly back on the game. He was the one most attached to the "deceased" Penelope Garcia, the entire FBI building gossiped about their relationship behind their backs. If the rest of the team hasn't got over Penelope's death, how could he? It would cause enough speculation to raise the mole's eyes and ears.

The boss went on. "So I guess there's one thing left to do. SSA Morgan, you're invited to join SA Garcia and SSA Reid in our little enterprise. You have a go-bag all set?" - Derek nodded instantly.

"Good. I'll just let Strauss know we have brought in one more of her on-leave agents." the man picked up his cell phone. "We'll be leaving in five minutes."

On hearing Strauss' name, alarm bells rang in both Penelope and Derek's minds. Did she know about all this? The man-in-charge noticed their exchange of looks, and immediately raised an eyebrow "What? You thought we could pull this off without your boss's agreement? Are you really that unaware of the FBI's Good Neighbor Policy?"

With a shake of his head, the boss left the room for his private phone call to the BAU blond witch. Penelope and Derek went upstairs to get their go-bags and put some clothes on.

Penelope certainly wasn't keen to the idea of a shirtless Derek Morgan catching other female agents' hungry eyes. He needed all his chocolate abs and muscles covered up, and she needed a decent outfit herself. She ended up choosing the same Jeans she wore the night she came back to Derek. And she found one of Derek's tight shirts that seemed too short for him, but fit her just fine.

After getting dressed, Penelope was up for some sexy tease with her man. He inspired that in her all the time. And since they didn't have time for a little loving, she decided to put up some sensual act. Reaching for his hands, she stopped him from buttoning his jeans and belt and started doing it instead, while staring into his eyes intensely. "Now this is something I never saw myself doing with you. Dressing you up. What a waste!" she told him, with a devilish smirk.

"All in good time, Missy, all in good time", Derek teased back. "You do look better in my clothes than I. But I wouldn't mind ripping all this off you myself, piece by piece..." he said hoarsely, shooting her one of his killing smiles.

Penelope's heart skipped a beat. It took her a few seconds to catch her breath before resuming her task. "We gotta go" she said abruptly, breaking contact with Derek's skin. "The baron won't wait forever."

"The baron?" Derek couldn't help laugh. "What kind of name is that? Is this a Mission Impossible script?"

"More like Bourne's Identity, according to that bumbling agent you knocked out", Penelope beamed, "but I did hear people referring to him like that when I was locked in wherever I was."

"I am not _about _to call him that" Derek stated. "Sir is quite fine with me".

"Ok, stud. Let's get going" she meant to turn around to get her bag, but Derek moved faster and wrapped her into a tight embrace. "You do realize that once we get there, there will be no Reid, no Ma, no nasty phone calls or anything to get you away from me." he whispered to her ear, "there will be only this locked-up room with a queen-sized bed, you and me..."

"...and a bunch of FBI agents, and surveillance cameras, and an absurdly difficult request to carry out. Wake up, you horny hunk. Let's move!" she pressed with a mocking grin, but her eyes glittered already in excitement as she licked her lips, her mouth sinfully half open in anticipation.

This alone told Derek Morgan he might get to have just the kind of fun he was craving for, in spite of it all.

~~~Without You~~~~

Penelope gulped when the SUV drove into the isolated FBI headquarters. She felt like she was going to prison again, like the first time they caught her. Was it not for Derek being right beside her, keeping their hands warm and fingers laced, she would've wholeheartedly classified this moment as one of her worst nightmares.

The two vans parked by the gateway to the building as Reid stood by the door to greet them. Penelope smiled. It was nice to see a familiar face. Reid had been her sole support when she'd thought she was completely alone and apart from the world. And he backed her up when she demanded to go to Derek. She would be forever grateful for his friendship.

"So what's up, genius boy?" Derek asked, giving Reid a warm manly hug. "Looks like you're not the only top profiler they need around here"

"You're here 'cause they can't afford having you loose out there," Reid answered plainly. "You'd make too much noise now that you're speaking again"

"Was that a joke? Penelope, did he just make fun of me?"

Reid raised a cheeky smile and Penelope couldn't help chuckle. Things definitely were going back to normal. As normal as it could be at least.

Just then Agent Trisha came out of the block entrance. She had a nice walk, Penelope thought. Model-like. Fair skin and light-blue eyes…Trisha could bring any man down. Anxiety started popping in Penelope's stomach. Was it a good idea to bring Derek along? The woman was rather skinny-built as well. Now that Penelope came to notice, she thought Trisha quite riskily attractive.

Pen was sure Derek loved her, but he was also a breathtaking hot babe. And Trisha seemed just like the type that usually hit on him, and that he used to go after.

_'Oh, let it go, will you?'_ she chided herself, trying to ignore the little devil singing in her ear. She did not need this kind of distraction. But then Trisha came along. And when her eyes spotted Derek, Penelope knew she had every reason in the world to worry.

She decided to play host and introduce the agents. "Derek, this is Trisha. She was the one responsible for feeding and caring for me when I was first brought here". Trisha had her eyes fixated on Derek the whole time, not even bothering to look in Penelope's direction. That predatory expression Penelope had seen on Derek's face so many times, the one that said _"I want you and I'm gonna get you"_ stuck on her face-Trisha was ready to throw herself all over Derek Morgan. She didn't seem to realize that he was there because of his bond with Penelope. Or if she did, she did not give a damn.

Trisha extended her hand for greetings, forcing Derek to raise his. "Thank you for taking care of her" he said with a small beam. "It was my pleasure", she replied, "And it's certainly a pleasure to meet you" she added charmingly, stroking her thumb back and forth Derek's hand.

Penelope's smile faded instantly. This bitch was hitting on her man right to her face! And Derek didn't seem to get that! Or maybe he was so used to be hit on he didn't even care…

Her head started spinning and for the first time in her life, all words deserted her. She was jealous over him before, but this was different. They weren't in a love relationship then. She wasn't engaged to him then. Now she was, damn it! She did not have to accept any other woman hovering around him. She certainly will not share him with any of his old babies. No way!

She took her hand away from Derek's and stalked off. "Baby Girl!" he called after her, leaving Trisha with her hand still raised in the air and about to say something.

"What happened baby? Are you okay?"

She shot him a dark, weary look, and sighed. "I'm tired, Derek. The baron said we'd be having a briefing as soon as we'd get here. They need to tell me which systems were affected and restored in the mole's first strike, and give you and Reid all the Intel about the hackers' murders so you can start a profile. I'd like to have it all done fast as I can. And after that, I'd really like to retire for the night."

"They got a room for you in the left alley, Derek." Trisha interrupted, driving Penelope even more pissed.

Pen's room was in the right alley, which was where all guest rooms were. The left alley was reserved for agents, like Reid and... Trisha.

She dared place Derek right where she was! And she also called him by his first name, like they've known each other all their life!

Penelope couldn't take anymore of it. She just walked towards the briefing room as quickly as she could. Derek delayed a few more minutes just to add, "Thank you, Agent... what's your last name again?"

Trisha's face fell a little as she answered, "Brown".

"Well, thanks, Agent Brown, but I'd much rather stay with my fiancée. I take it you know where Penelope's room is?"

"I do"

"Terrific. Would you please have my go-bag taken there? I must go check on P. This is a traumatic situation for her I need to stick around. Catch you later", he said and started running after Penelope who by then was a good length ahead of him.

Trisha stayed numb for a few more minutes, and got really startled when a hand touched her left shoulder from behind.

"It's not your fault", Reid said. "You're quite ok. A few years ago, maybe...but now he's too into her", he explained. "He died to the world when he thought she was dead. He would die again, or kill, to save her. Trust me, they're in a point of no return. It's a fool's lost game for you, for anyone really…" Reid concluded with an innocent smile, thinking he did right in comforting the pretty woman. But what he managed to do was leave Trisha all the more speechless.

~~~Without You~~~~

Derek had already noticed Penelope stiffening every time he tried to take her hand during their small briefing. She not only pushed him away roughly, but also would force herself to ignore him altogether while apparently paying attention to all explanations given by the baron - when it was obvious to him she wasn't really listening to any of it. Now in the room they gave them, things didn't improve at all. She looked distant, thoughtful, angry even. Well, maybe he could call her awkward, absolute silence a sort of improvement.

He watched her go in and out of the bathroom - she just had to wear this stunning black nightgown, of all nights? He thought - then turn on all her computer babies, then brush roughly her hair for a good couple of minutes. She would occasionally shoot him an intense glare through the dresser mirror; just to resume her brushing therapy seconds later. All without saying a word. That was not Penelope. She was usually a chatterbox.

This could not be about their crime and punishment game. No way in hell. Something's got to that beautiful mind of hers. He decided to take a risk and ask "P, what's going on?"

It worked. He finally got a reaction.

"P. what's going on?" she mimicked him, visibly irritated. "So you don't know what's going on, do you, Derek Morgan?" His oblivious face seemed to tick her off even more. But he couldn't help it. He honestly didn't have the faintest idea what she was so upset about.

"I'll tell you what's going on", she continued. "Agent _Trisha_ is going on. She was going on back in the briefing room. Just on and on and on on you! And _you_ were perfectly comfortable with that, weren't you Derek?"

Holy shit_,_ he thought. His baby girl was mad jealous. Just all worked up in that astonishingly short black outfit, her face flushed, her eyes sparkling, her voice husky from anger. All for him. Better yet, all because of him … so very _sexy_.

She was finally cracking. Oh, yes, end game was coming. And he was just enjoying every minute of it.

Penelope on top of her irritation right now felt the boiling furiousness inside her, words bubbling in her brain one million a second. How dare he ask what happened? She must have made the biggest fool of herself ever looking all absent-minded during that stupid briefing and why? Because that skinny, filthy bitch was all over him and he just stood there with that silly trademark grin of his. That same grin that should be just for her. That beautiful… Beautiful-grin. And stupid. UGH, Damn him!

Why did she have to love him so damn much?

She went on. "You think I didn't see the way she looked at you? !"

Derek decided to play her a little. This was going all the way towards redemption. Besides, she looked too goddamn beautiful to waste.

"Looked?" Derek asked as innocently as he could. "Baby girl, I didn't see any looks, what are you..."

"Don't you baby girl me! And don't you dare play innocent with me, Derek Morgan! I know what I saw." Enraged, her hands started gesticulating simultaneously "And what was that handshake? Huh? She just had to touch you, didn't she? She just had to lay her _frigging_ ugly fingers on you like some -All because you're so fucking..." - she paused unable to let out a sigh - "irresistible." she concluded.

Derek felt his eyes darkening and his mouth getting dry. His lust was up the roof now. He was so painfully hard he could barely breathe. He had the most infatuated and jealous woman alive. And he loved her back, just the same. Man, was that a turn-on!

He started to walk like a hawk in her direction.

"You know what-Why don't you just go sleep with her? She certainly wouldn't comp..."

She didn't get to finish. She didn't get to move or say anything else. For Derek made one straight pounce, pushing her violently into his arms before speaking huskily, "because I don't want her. I don't want any other woman. I want you. Only you. Always you. And now you're gonna learn that baby girl... in a stony hard way."

Her eyes went wide open. "Derek..."

"Hush!" he growled, catching her in a sensually ferocious kiss.

**A/N: should I bring on the explicit chap soon?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is a _long_ treat for those who were in need for lots of smut. Pray it's up to your expectations :D Thank you all who reviewed and alerted and added to favorite, you rock!**

**Warning: Explicit...**

Chapter Eleven:

Gone were the tender kisses on her flesh and gentle caresses of his hands. Lack of air was the last of her worries as her mind was struck by many moves at once. Penelope Garcia had never been a masochist but her brain was dangerously reconsidering that thought. His mouth was devouring her alive, not kissing her neck but biting, sucking and leaving marks that would last seemingly forever, scarily pleasuring her in a way she never experienced before.

Derek shoved her against the nearest wall, his rock hard body slammed against hers, knocking the breath out of her lungs along with every jealous emotion inside. He brushed against her with forceful sensuousness that had her moaning his name in no time, his covered dick already buried between her legs, brushing to and fro, driving her mad with desire. "Fuck…" he huffed against her neck "feel this, baby girl?" His head lifted, coming close to hers as his pitch black lidded eyes pierced through her similarly dark ones. "All yours" The second she wished to speak, any sound coming out was lost into his mouth that crushed roughly on hers. His tongue filled her mouth, possessed it thoroughly and his hands slid up between their bodies, cupping her breasts like he'd been dying to, fondling them eagerly and making her tremble.

Their harsh breaths went frantic as his fingers toyed deftly with her nipples, rubbing, pinching and tugging on them, keeping her drowning between pleasurable and unbearable delight. She moaned shakily, feeling the tears of pleasure rising to her eyes as his thigh replaced his cock, urging her to ride it, bringing her closer to that sweet fraction. That kind of fever pitch was almost too much, she felt she'd faint any moment and the worst was that he hadn't even started yet. This was foreplay. Wild, rough heavy petting that was gonna be the end of her. Having sex with him would certainly finish her but her whole body screamed in joy of dying from pleasure, ecstasy given by this man. This miracle she was infatuated with. She felt his passion and yearning with every touch and she tried to touch him back, take control of their kiss even if just for a single minute but his masculine strength left her a puddle in his arms.

His arousing hands; strong, sure, slow, fondled and goosed every curve like a starving man savoring his meal. His mouth trailed hungry urgent kisses down her throat, not stopping until he reached her cleavage. Pushing down her nighty, he captured a puckered nipple into his searing wet mouth, ripping more carnal sounds out of her. She bit down her bottom lip painfully while his tongue and teeth played with her breast, nearly bringing her to orgasm when he sucked hard teasingly before giving its twin the same attention. Her hands held the back of his head while he kissed lower, stripping her completely. Her upping moans turned quickly to begging whimpers when he parted her legs and buried his face between them. Penelope's nails dug into his shoulder-blades, scratching as her head rolled back in bliss with the steamy feel of his sensual mouth eating down at her, that tongue thrusting inside her, sending her body into raptures. The second he sucked on her clit, her climax hit her full force unexpectedly and she gasped out a wail, juddering in aftershock as his tongue thirstily drained her fluids with a satisfied groan.

Her hands kept him there greedily until she came down of her high and watched him stand to his feet, his physique as shaky as hers. She looked down at his erection, so hard; his sweatpants seemed to become uncomfortable for him. Not a minute passed and he had her already in his arms, dropping her on the mattress roughly.

Penelope gulped nervously; she hadn't once thought she'd see that savage dangerous look as hellsmoke on Derek's face. Those lustful eyes that told her she'd be utterly fucked and ruined in the morning. She expected him to be wild but this…it almost scared her. It mingled with a glimpse of anger and frustration that had been building inside him for a long time.

Focusing on the burning hanker for him, she pushed back her anxiety. Being scared was just silly, she thought. Another look at his longing-filled gaze and her confidence was back. All worry left her mind. Happiness took over at the fact that he was hers, she was finally gonna have him after all those agonizing years of play dance; it was coming to an end.

Derek took his shirt off and threw it aside, about to strip down of his sweatpants before she stopped him. Sitting up, her hand covered his tenderly with a naughty smirk. "I like surprises" she breathed erotically.

He shook his head warningly, his voice razor-sharp with need "Don't fucking mess with me woman-I'm not up to-"

"I like unwrapping them myself… if they're my own" She carried on teasingly, interrupting him, pulling his pants and boxers down. "And this…" Her mouth opened and eyes widened, ogling in stun at how big he was "is mine" she finished in a shaky breath. She felt the wetness soaking her core reactively fast as her mouth watered to taste him. Her gaze locked on his cock that stood to attention, getting harder if possible under her stare and almost reaching his navel. Her hand flew fast to wrap around it with relish. The feel of him throbbing with a helpless groan initiated a satisfactory smile on her face.

His stout physique shaking in lusty impatience, Derek pushed her back over the bed and settled between her legs. Penelope's lids fluttered close with a desperate moan when his lips descended on her breasts again, his obsessive mouth doing wonders to her over-assaulted nipples, building up her second orgasm and releasing her bottled moans at full blast.

Harsh breaths escaped Penelope seconds later. The same shock that had hit her mind earlier, hit her stomach now at the feeling of Derek's abs, so stone hard-you could do laundry on them-boldly brush against her sizzling wet crotch, turning her on, provoking her to move against them and had her abnormally wanting to comply. She couldn't but give in to her mad need of reaching her peak on that chocolate six-pack she could never resist to feel up.

Everything about Derek was different from others and she realized now even in bed. She sensed his brown-skinned god-model body ravishing hers in manners that hadn't crossed her mind a single time, awakening fires within her she didn't know existed and having him fuck her with his turn-on abs drove her wilder. His mouth showered her front with hasty passionate kisses, everywhere he could reach, his hot shallow breath hitting her flesh, starting from her neck, down her chest than gliding to her belly, her sides, her every portion of skin and straightened her legs up sexily, dazing her by kissing down hot trails until he launched at her core. Bending up her knees he pushed them apart for better access to feed on her, inciting her body to judder and writhe desperately beneath him with pleading mewled moans. His hands cupped her ass roughly as she arched her back in abandonment, her legs wrapping around his shoulders instinctively as trimmers shook her body from head to toe like electric volts, his mouth sending her over the edge once more.

Although he used and exploited her like a rag doll, Penelope could only imagine what holding off was doing to him. His pulsing cock pressed to her ass was all she needed, to guess his silent tortured state, or so she thought…

It was not until he ruthlessly plunged inside her, dragging a wail out of her before she even had the time to recover that she truly felt his scorching lust.

Derek yanked her arms over her head, driving his full length into her, going as deep as he could, filling her with a primal growl and her eyes rolled back with a loud moan, feeling the head of his erection, reaching her cervix where no one had been before him.

She had thought she knew what rough and urgent was. What dirty fast and furious sex felt like but the moment Derek started moving she was gone, taken to places her brain and frame couldn't handle. His violent long thrusts owned her, stormed her system into overdrive and for the first time in her life, she screamed from the blissful pleasure that was nearly unbearable. During all her sex life, no man had made Penelope Garcia scream. She would have bet nobody could, until this specific night when Derek literally shut off her mind, disconnecting it from her senses. Cries of ecstasy left her body as naturally as oxygen; his endless penetrations going harder and harder until her body broke into violent quivers under him, her strength, her soul giving in as wave after wave of profound ecstasy crushed against her consciousness. She could've sworn she'd seen the light at the end of the tunnel as she came close to her glorious orgasm.

Entangled in urgency with her arms and legs around him, she cried out for more, nails scraping the sweaty length of his back, his name echoing in the room and surely beyond. "Der…Derek …I'm so…" She sensed his physique breaking into similar shudders as his pace raced with a new kind of madness, his breathing abrasive and ragged near her ear, his brutal shoves going faster than she could have imagined, blowing her brains out as the bed rocked beneath them, the headboard banging against the wall noisily adding to both their erotic cries before Penelope wailed above her lungs "Morgan!" her climax exploded briskly as her muscles tightened around him, receiving his own blown powerful release, filling her, spurt after spurt.

His movements slowed and halted, his body letting go and sprawling over her stilled one. Penelope lay with her head back on the pillow, barely conscious from her exhaustion and euphoric afterglow. She jerked with a moan in reaction when he shifted slightly to look at her.

Feeling his tender kiss to her jaw, her eyes opened slowly to see the grin she loved so much coming to life just for her "Can you move?" he joked with a tired chuckle and she smiled amusedly than pouted "No," she whined. She was truly unable to lift a finger and the embarrassment of how her walk would be like a penguin's in the morning already caught up with her.

Yet despite all the bruising and aching which her body had welcomed contentedly, she was happiest of all. Derek hadn't deserved that bad treatment from her, she thought to herself. She had been blind enough not to note immediately his gratitude to that Agent when he had found out that she'd brought Penelope meals and kept her in safety. Of course he was nice to the woman; everyone who was nice to his baby girl was a good person in his book, although Trisha was no friend to be. Penelope hated her already for making a move on him.

She swallowed her anger, trying to find a way to bring up a few words of apology but the lump in her throat and stinging tears had her fail miserably.

"Penelope?" she heard his gentle tone turning alarmed while he added "did I hurt you-" obviously noticing her tears

"No-no" she cut off with a waggle of her head. She lifted her eyes to meet his shyly and bit her quivering lip "I'm sorry I snapped at you…it wasn't fair"

His thumb glided caressingly over her cheek as he sighed with a light amused smile "baby girl, you have no reason to be jealous," the amusement faded from his face slowly to be replaced by an intense worshipful stare that had her speechless "you're my world"

With no response from her but a dazzled gaze, Derek dipped in and joined their lips in a passionate slow kiss, intending to make of this night a long one.

~~~Without You~~~~

Penelope opened her eyes a little dazedly; still overwhelmed by the intense lovemaking she had shared with Derek. She never thought she could come so many times in one single night. He took the matter of pleasuring her quite seriously; and yet, she knew that by making her scream, he was also satisfying himself. Devouring her the way he did, making her feel all his primal needs to the core, was his way of telling her how much she meant to him. How very much she was his life. And it felt so good to know that, because right now, while her slumbering eyes spotted his sated complexion in deep sleep, she knew he was her life just the same.

As much as she wanted to watch his gorgeous self sleep, she couldn't help trace her fingers over his irresistible body, caressing his tattooed arm facing her before gliding over his strong chest…she smiled lazily when his handsome features twitched, he was starting to wake up. Her heartbeat intensified as she lowered her fingers to his abs, that chocolate deliciousness that had her for the third time…or was it the fourth- reach her peak so strong she could still feel her clit sizzling and throbbing reactively to the memory. His body had felt so amazing everywhere, she could devour him whole. And his cock…she paused for a split second, biting her lip in hesitation. She ached to lower her hand and grab him, to feel him grow in her hand, taste him at last…

That moment was her only chance to get her payback from last night. It was bliss to be satisfied that heavenly and endlessly, granted only a couple hours of sleep but her want to pleasure him back was as strong a need as breathing and he hadn't let her stroke him once, keeping on worshiping her body in an incredibly creative ways, no wonder she could barely move without feeling sore. She was covered in love bites bruises that would have classified her as rape victim but Derek's mad lust and loads had been more than craved. That passion was what she'd needed for their first time, after all those torturous years of verbal foreplay; she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Gliding her hand confidently over the patch of hair had her smiling from ear to ear. His eyes opened finally with shallow breaths while he hardened, meeting her palm. She drank in the sight of him, his groaned _"baby girl"_ as he turned to her made her succumb instantly and grab him with relish

Penelope stifled a moan, goose-bumped by the feel of him growing more erect in her hand as he growled, his hand shifting to slide up her leg. She moved deftly fast, preventing his plans "Mais non mon cher," straddling him, she smiled down at his lust contorted face, his eyes going darker with each foreign word she spoke. Observing his eyes gazing erotically her front and breasts, she wrapped both hands around him and continued in her most seductive tone "moi aussi je veux jouer…"

Sitting upright with a tiger-like growl, he attacked her sensitive breasts with nibbling kisses, dragging a moan out of her and lost all control when her hands started working their magic on him. Groaning shakily, he dropped back on the bed, gripping her hips in a tight squeeze that she knew would bruise as he hissed in a breath in pleasure.

She couldn't resist bending and kissing down his torso, planting open-mouth kisses as she went all over his skin like he did hers and smile in satisfaction at every happy groan vibrating into his chest. The taste of their scents still on him had her moan imperceptibly against his stomach before reaching his erection and taking him into her mouth, rejoicing in the length of him as she licked and sucked on him pleasurably, bringing him closer to his release.

His fingers in her hair, he held her head to him and she felt him shake underneath her, his breathing turning ragged as he panted "shit…baby girl…that's enough-stop". Aware of his struggle to not thrust into her mouth, she sped her pace instead, bringing more lusty swearing out of him as he pulsed against her tongue, making her moan in response. Mere seconds later he came hard with her nick-name on his lips, groaning as he helplessly spilled himself and she swallowed eagerly, moaning faintly at his spicy heavy taste.

Releasing him slowly she hummed and looked up at his dazed expression, "mon Dieu…tu est…succulent" she smiled proudly at the sexy little sound he made, seemingly still on cloud nine and without thinking she joked audaciously "Am I good or am I good?"

She stiffened at her awkward blurted question, she didn't need reassurance from him… or maybe subconsciously she did. Derek had been the first man she kissed down on. Her refusal to this act with others was definitive. Having her latest B.F call her a hypocrite had no impact on her. To gift him with oral sex she couldn't handle and with her love for Morgan over the years, she simply couldn't pleasure a man she wasn't in love with.

Derek was a sculpted god of chocolate thunder indeed. She hadn't been wrong when she once said it. Pleasuring him was so intense; she nearly got off on it. And this man was more than worth it. She could do it a million time and never get enough of him.

Derek chuckled in response to her already forgotten question and grabbed her before pulling her to him. She dropped to his side, looking up into his aglow eyes as he spoke "do you have to ask?" he leaned over her and answered "You're so _fucking_ good" his mouth came down on hers in a wild kiss and she laughed against his lips, muttering "beginner's luck"

He pulled away slowly, his expression confused and uncertain as thought he wasn't sure she said the words "you've…never done that before?" he murmured almost ashamedly with a gulp and she waggled her head "Nu-uh. You're my first and last."

He blinked with surprise but stayed silent; and she quickly added with her unembarrassed words. "Alter ego you know?" She shrugged a shoulder. Raising her chin, her look went thoughtful "I never liked … kneeling to a man I don't worship." She winked to Derek with a smile, making a pun with her statement and giggled. Her laughter faded almost instantly as Derek kept quiet. His emotion and gaze flowed right through her while it spoke volumes. He leaned down and captured her lips in his most tender kiss, his hand trailing a soft caress on her face before inching away with a sigh.

His amused look came back gradually and he suggested "will you get your sweet ass under the shower with me?" she grinned and teased "why would I wanna do that?"

"'cause I'm counting on taking good care of this lush body right now" he replied hoarsely, starting to kiss over her neck passionately.

"Baby, I wouldn't say no." she whispered breathily, tilting her head to feel more of his lips.

Light hesitant knocks on the door stiffened them both and Penelope sighed in exasperation "Just you and me, eh?" she mumbled to him than shook her head "work time, hot stuff"

"Hell no!" he growled and got off the bed, butt naked. She laughed quietly as she watched him stalk to the bathroom. He turned to her as he stood in the doorway "I'm getting my shower and you're joining" his ordering tone left her chuckling a bit more and she nodded before he went in.

Wrapping the sheets around herself, Penelope stood up slowly, attempting to ignore the physical pain that was as fresh as it was hours ago. She unlocked and opened the door ajar only to find the woman that had become her enemy number one in a matter of hours standing there, a glimpse of disappointment on her face. She must have expected Derek to greet her. Yet in spite of that Penelope smiled at her, a triumphant, sarcastic smile filled with pride.

"Good morning," Trisha spoke, taken aback and Penelope smiled wider "Yes it is." She opened the door thoroughly in nonchalance, letting the woman's slightly staggered face wear a little more shock by revealing the state of the bed and all the scattered clothes on the floor. But what seemed to paralyze Trisha most was Penelope's state; all the kissing marks and tiredness etched on her had Trisha battling to keep an emotionless face.

"I'm sorry, did you want something Trisha?" yes, Penelope knew what this woman wanted, something she'd never have.

"The boss sent me to tell you work will start in a half hour." Trisha answered coldly, regaining her composure.

"Oh, I'm not sure we'll be down that fast-" Penelope started, nagging her on purpose and watching Trisha blink, her lips starting to purse.

"Sexy woman you coming or what?" Derek's voice came out from the bathroom, cutting Penelope off and she turned around slightly calling back "I'll be right on, baby boy!"

She held the door, starting to close it on Trisha's face, babbling quickly in a whispering voice "look Trish can we put up later? I'm kinda busy right now…" with that, Penelope shut and locked the door, hurrying to the bathroom with a victorious giggle.

**A/N: Review please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. Thank you all for sticking around, reviewing, adding to favorite and alerting, you're the best. I hope this long chap is worth the wait.**

Chapter Twelve

The voices were hushed and faraway and yet Spencer Reid could understand them perfectly. His hearing senses and lip-reading skills were aspects he used but was not really found of, considering them misfortunes most of the time like this morning as he wished the two ladies' conversation wasn't in his hearing.

Comforting Agent Brown had been a mistake, he realized it right then. She could care less about Morgan and Garcia's relationship. Her determined words about catching Morgan's attention and her description of his good looks to the blond youngish woman beside her someway disgusted him. Garcia was more worthy of Derek than any of those horny women, talking of men like merchandise and piece of meat. What truly angered him was Brown's disrespectful words on his friend Garcia and how supposedly _wrong_ she was for Morgan.

The moment the women had been waiting for came as Derek entered in his alpha male swaggering walk, dressed in loose black jeans and a long-sleeve light blue shirt seemed to have them ogle instantly.

"Oh, my God," the blonde named Shannon whispered.

"You can say that again," Breathed Trisha.

"He's _so_…yummy" Trisha smiled knowingly in response and told her "wait to see him smile"

Hand locked with Derek's Penelope stepped a little shyly, delaying behind him. When she finally stepped into view, Reid stared down her outfit and smiled at her shy emotions that gave away her embarrassment.

Leaning toward her colleague friend, the Blonde hissed "Honestly, what does he see in her?" Brown huffed in response and muttered back "go figure"

In the near decade he worked with him, Reid had never seen Morgan's facial emotions so relaxed… or his mouth so awfully _swelled_. Reid snorted helplessly when he caught sight of the hickeys over Garcia's neck seeming like allergies to his constantly analyzing freaky mind. The scarf she had worn over it hopelessly failing to cover the love bites Morgan looked proud of, standing there next to her.

So that's where all those screams came from. The whole storey must have heard them banging during the night. Reid thought he was dreaming the sounds since he was only half awake but now he was sure.

Morgan and Garcia deserved their happiness and peace without any more difficulties or hooker-like girls trying their luck with Derek. The bluish color rising to that little Blondie's face awkwardly brought some icy satisfaction to Spence. She rated the strike; no one had the right to trample his female friend so cruelly like that.

When he first came into the conference room that morning, he realized the case was truly revealed to specific people only and he felt lucky to be one of them. Trisha and her friend who she dragged along, he sensed, only to see Morgan were more like guards or caretakers. Agent Feiny had told him they'd be dismissed once work started.

Two minute ago, Reid had found it hilarious to have all those agents along with this important huge boss man standing in silence, waiting. Maybe even getting impatient at the delay of Morgan and Garcia's arrival. He had suppressed a laugh when the baron rolled his eyes as they came in hand in hand and Penelope's funky walk making it all the more humorous.

Penelope, catching his emotions playing on his face, narrowed her eyes at him in a glare that had him attempting to hide his amusement, not out of fear but out of respect. Poor Penelope was embarrassed enough with her humiliating ravished state; he didn't need to add to her misery.

Derek, on the other hand seemed …happy? At least that's what Spencer hoped that look was. Despite the shadows under his eyes, clearly from lack of sleep, Derek seemed as energetic as ever, back to his old indestructible self probably.

Penelope had never felt this self-conscious since her first day at the BAU. The marks Derek had left on her wordlessly gave away their wild steamy night to the Agents who made her in unease. The Baron's judging and telling look had her stiffen in place from embarrassment.

The boss made his way to them and Derek, unlike her greeted him leisurely with a nod.

"Ready to work?" the man addressed them and Penelope pondered for the first time on the case and what they needed from her "Sir, not that I don't wish to help or appreciate all you've done but, I really don't see how I can get you the mole without having any basis to work on."

"Agents Reid and Morgan will start working on the profile right away; it'll be your outset." The baron spoke, walking by their side to the table on which a laptop and two folders were set already for them. "In the meantime you can work on getting a list of the people who had access to the secured info before we had the chance to bring in the hackers."

Penelope nodded confidently "Okay, I can do that."

"Agent Reid," he called the young profiler who joined hurriedly. The boss picked up the folders and handed each to Reid and Morgan, saying "you have everything about the murders in here, M.E reports included."

Motioning to another table in the corner he added "you have your own space if you wish to work separately from SA Garcia,"

"Agents Brown and Mason will be right outside if you need any food or water" The Baron informed, looking toward Trisha and her friend that Penelope already hated from just the way she shamelessly stared at her man.

"Get to it" were his last commanding words before walking to Feiny and another agent, starting a quiet conversation with them.

Reid walked silently to the table in the corner, opening the file and starting immediately while Derek pulled out Penelope's chair for her to sit, taking his time, his hand still holding on to hers firmly. She smiled warmly at him and sat, wondering if he was gonna let go of her hand so she would work. "Hot stuff, I need both hands for this" she said amusedly when he kept his grip.

"Oh" Derek spoke lowly in realization and with apparent reluctance let go of her hand. Penelope watched the baron leave with the agents and closed her eyes at the feel of Derek's tender kiss on the top of her head before he started to walk away.

Knowing that the two bitchy women had been observing them all along, she sensed her anger rising inside her again when she heard Trisha speak, addressing Derek. She looked over her shoulder to check and was struck with the image of her and the blond chick standing in his way.

"Derek, good morning to you." Trisha addressed him with a smile and Penelope turned to look ahead again, gulping down her furiousness. Derek didn't need her to interfere or get all upset again over nothing so she decided to let him handle it on his own, only keeping her ears open.

"Morning Agent" he replied, almost coldly and it brought a slight happy smile to Penelope's lips. She could easily imagine Trisha's face right then and there.

"Can I get you anything? Breakfast?" Trisha tried again in her kindest tone and Derek replied bluntly "Don't bother. You may ask my wife. I want her to have some"

Penelope's lips parted in a pleased expression at his word 'wife' and his coldness to the Agent. Derek must have done that just to make her happy, Penelope thought. She knew how much his mother thought him to always be a perfect gentleman but clearly her jealousy and blurted facts the previous night opened his eyes to see Trisha as she really was along with her _friend _hopefully.

The new voice made Penelope snap inside and turn to glare at the Blondie presenting herself to Derek. "Hi, I'm Shannon."

What was it with these women? Didn't they know the meaning of the word 'taken'?

"Agent Morgan" he answered back impassively.

The woman smiled at him daringly, speaking "Nice to meet you…"

Penelope felt sick to her stomach when that Shannon's trademark beauty smile appeared, that woman's weapon which could bring men to her feet.

"Yeah," was all Derek said in return, nodding slightly in indifference "if you'll excuse me ladies, I have work to do." and with that, he walked around them, flabbergasting both women with his unkind behaviour, bringing another cheerful smile to Penelope which she tried to hide.

She turned back to the laptop with a satisfied smirk and struggled to suppress it when they came over to her and asked "Do you want breakfast?" in a rather mocking tone as though expecting an obvious yes.

"No, thanks" she mumbled absentmindedly, typing on the keyboard and ignoring their faces.

All food from them prepared specifically for her was poisonous in her book and besides she wouldn't want to enjoy any meal without her hot chocolate god eating along with her. She had spotted a coffee machine aside and that was quite enough.

~~~Without You~~~~

Sitting sideway on his chair, Derek wiped his tired eyes with his thumb and forefinger, ready to carry on the profile Reid and he had been working on for a couple of hours now "So what've we got, kid?"

Reid scanned the pages from his folder for what must have been the tenth time, not letting any word escape his sight "hackers were killed by one single shot to their heads, while securely tied up to chairs." He flipped to the second page and carried on "Reports say that death took place around three in the morning. However forensic attests the existence of needle bruises on their forearms, together with random shots to their legs and feet, all prior decease..."

"So we're seeing here two different patterns of interrogation, one that is violent and another more subtle and painful..." Morgan said.

"That would be my guess", Reid answered. "Forensic also estimates the needle bruises were made before the gunshots..."

"Which means that a subtle sort of torture began to be used, just to be suddenly shifted to a complete different kind of approach. Could be someone that just lost their patience, but I doubt a person who plans to attract their victims to a room and gradually drugs them could lose their temper a few hours later. So these two modes of behavior can only mean one thing." Morgan affirmed.

"There were two murderers in that hotel room", Reid complemented, with a weary look on his face.

"Right, so which is which? We have two moles, or one mole and a second-hand killer?" Morgan asked.

Reid came back to the files. "Gunshots were aimed to the thighs and toes. They were not meant to kill. Just to make them talk obviously."

"Shooting was not part of the plan, since it happened after the initial drugging." Morgan reasoned "The plan was having the victims in a vulnerable position, so the unsubs could force out the information they needed. I say Unsub A was the one with the plan. He or she got the drugs, the plot to get the victims in the room, and was the one who actually knew what to ask."

"Then Unsub B was more of a back-up man? Male, physically fit-Someone to help immobilize them, prepare them for drugging and questioning" Reid suggested.

With a thoughtful sigh, Morgan said, letting out his suppositions of what had happened "Yeah, but drugs can take long to be effective and the victims didn't crack quickly as Unsub B expected. So he tried to hasten it by inflicting direct pain. No sophisticated measures. Just good old torture work. You know I'm pretty sure Unsub B was sent by this criminal agency to aid the first unsub and was probably the one supposed to carry the information to the boss"

Reid acknowledged "so we may safely assume that Unsub A is the mole. Which makes a lot of sense, if we think of them as a fussy and cold-blooded person."

"And a seductive type" Morgan added with a slight grin.

Reid cleared his throat uncomfortably "Seductive?"

"Come on, two fellow hackers – a man and a woman – attracted to this fancy, five-star hotel suite. Under what excuse do you think this mole got them there?" Morgan asked, deliberately teasing Reid.

"Uh, ok. I understand." Reid said slowly then suddenly stated in recall "Hackers were killed by a Glock 22, which is one of our FBI weapons. We also see this is someone trained to get in and out of a place unnoticed after a plan falls apart and the victims get killed before breaking information".

"What makes you say that?" Morgan asked

"If they knew the information", Reid added carefully, "Garcia would have been dead by now".

"So this mole is closer to the investigation than we think..." Morgan concluded, after an awkward silence.

"Most likely" Reid answered. "We must get a list of the agents that had direct or indirect access to this case"

"Garcia's on it, but I think we should cut the older Agents. Ones that work too long for the Bureau and made themselves a career on it tend to be more loyal and committed to the FBI's principles."

Reid smiled crookedly and joked "I'd be very surprised if the mole was someone like the baron, who used the body of one of our victims to stage Garcia's death and protect their own backs and an FBI mission."

Morgan stayed silent for a moment, his mind wrapping up the entire profile than stated matter-of-factly "So we are looking for a young field agent, with some access to the FBI database, but not enough to get what they need on their own, and so willing to use any kind of subterfuge to achieve their goal; someone who is not in the Bureau long enough to grow deeply attached to the job, but else using it to get stronger advantage elsewhere. Someone probably good-looking or with high powers or seduction and deceit. Also cold and rational to the point of meticulously planning the torture and death of two co-workers…" Derek lifted his eyes to meet Reid's and he finished "we've got our profile"

"Yes, we have" Reid said, wearing his first proud smile of the day.

"We're gonna need some names to start with." Morgan muttered, slumping his shoulders with a sigh.

Garcia walked up to him with the needed list in hand smiling "coming right up."

Tilting his head back as he felt her lean over him from behind Derek smiled up at her when she teased "not even a thank you for that?"

His hand flew to her nape, inching her down for a passionate wet kiss and heard Reid's disgusted noise before his words stopped them "gross! Guys we're working here."

"Thanks, baby girl" Derek cooed, his lips an inch from hers. Penelope giggled "you're welcome." She drew back, leaving them to their work as they started reading through the list of suspects.

~~~Without You~~~~

Finding a suspect who physically fit the profile before the interrogation started was Derek's plan while going through the names and observing the half dozen of agents brought in. Yet the moment the Baron stepped in and walked to Penelope, Derek couldn't help but pay attention to their conversation instead, leaving Reid to deal with his planned task on his own.

Derek didn't catch the few words that Penelope said to the boss with a little proud smile before handing him a paper that he examined quickly. When his hand went to cover his jaw and his fingers stroked his flesh in clear anger, Morgan knew his fiancée was in trouble.

He caught his breath, holding himself from running to her side when the baron snapped; ripping the smile off Penelope's face "When will you learn to obey the laws Garcia? I gave you no permission to do this!"

The anger in Penelope's tone was accompanied with vulnerable fear that she tried to hide defensively as she answered "Sir-I had to put on all my faculties into this, I got you what you and your undercover agent have been working on for years-"

"For years! Precisely! It takes this much time to nail two agencies without getting in the open. Your rash acts will cost us big!"

The conversation a pitch louder had everyone listening, even the suspects to the profilers' dismay. It took all Morgan's self-control not to join Penelope, give in to his need to protect her even from this verbal attack from a man he somehow respected. The baron making her feel as a failure could wound her deep and Derek couldn't stand it.

He took unconscious steps towards them, his hands in fists in reaction to Penelope's trembles and her voice that turned brittle. "No, it won't .Like you said before I know how to cover my tracks."

"You don't seem to understand, your careless actions ruined it! How much time do you think we have before they find out you hacked in? If they run, it'll be over. We have two racketeering agencies trading arms, we cannot risk taking down one without losing track of the other."

"I had their plan B address, they have nowhere to run." Penelope added confidently, fighting her clear want to cry.

The man, still furious continued "_if_ we get there in time." The baron hissed "you better be right about this."

Before the boss could finish his words, Morgan was standing by Garcia's side, sending a deadly glare at the man, silently telling him to back off while he felt a hair-breadth from spitting it out loud.

Feiny approached his superior and he turned to address him "Get me every S.W.A.T team available."

"Which company will go first?" Feiny questioned and the boss shook his head "We'll split. I'll be the lead in L.A. You can handle it here."

Agent Feiny nodded than nervously twitched his neck as though afraid of the responsibility thrown on his shoulders.

"I'll call Strauss, maybe she can get us additional teams." The baron said turning to look at Penelope again "since one of her own shattered our whole mission"

Pen turned away from him and into Derek's arms, hiding her tearful expression from everyone as Derek wrapped his arms soothingly around her. His nostrils flared while he glowered at the man that made him see red.

His anger escalated further when the baron questioned "You have something to say, Agent Morgan?"

"Good luck," Derek muttered sarcastically "though you won't need it…you'll be _thanking_ her in the morning" he finished and steered Penelope out of the conference room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Penelope pulled away and had her back to him, shaking with tears.

"Baby girl…" Derek started in the warm, tender voice reserved only for her and she waggled her head "he's right. I screwed up-"

"Penelope, don't let his words get to your head. You did what you thought was right." he cut off, walking towards her as she turned around to face him "Yeah but what if the worse happens and it'll be _my _fault."

"You did what you could to help, the rest is on them." Her eyes downcast, avoided his and he brought his fingers to her chin, lifting her head "we won most cases thanks to you, baby girl. Don't ever doubt your guts."

Nodding slightly at him, her arms reached for his waist and she wrapped them around it, burying her face into his chest again as he held her tightly.

Derek sighed deeply and planted a kiss on the top of her head than spoke "I'd like you to hack in those systems again," feeling her stiffen he carried on hurriedly "pull out every information these feds will need, names of employees, their contacts, everything kept secret and protected before they can erase them."

She melted against him again and mumbled lowly, "Okay…for you." she sniffed slightly than pointed out "They don't deserve any of my genius."

He smiled broadly in response, looking down at her as she lifted her head to look at him. "That's the Penelope I know." He brought his hands to her face, wiping the traces of tears away than dipped and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Derek couldn't blame Pen for trying to contribute in catching the criminals. In her own way, she attempted to bring them down and he trusted her actions but inside he feared the agents wouldn't make it in time, wouldn't be fast enough…

The conference room door opening got their attention and Derek pulled away slowly from Penelope than turned around to find Reid who cleared his throat before saying "Morgan, can I speak to you for a minute?"

At Reid's words, Garcia made her way back inside the briefing room in silence, leaving them on their own.

"What's going on?" Morgan questioned approaching Reid.

"I happened to look around the room when the baron lost his temper, and I found something quite interesting."

Derek knit his brows in confusion and froze in stun when Reid stated "It's about Trisha Brown."

**A/N: please say what you think**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello All, finally updating. I've been pretty ill-still am- apologies for not updating earlier. Thank you for reviwing, alrting and adding to favorite. I hope you enjoy this huge chapter.**

Chapter Thirteen:

_Recap_

"_What's going on?" Morgan questioned approaching Reid._

_"I happened to look around the room when the baron lost his temper, and I found something quite interesting."_

_Derek knit his brows in confusion and froze in stun when Reid stated "It's about Trisha Brown."  
_

~~~Without You~~~~

"Agent Brown? You're serious?" Derek stated with a disbelieving smirk.

"I am. When the Baron exposed the information about the case, her behavior got funny." Reid paused pensively "I thought she would mock Garcia being snapped at in front of everyone...but what I saw was a quite sudden, worried expression. I'd say an evasive body language."

"You mean she wanted out of the room?" Morgan asked.

"Exactly. I'm sure she was looking for a way to do so but didn't know how without attracting attention" Reid babbled.

"Okay, I get it. And what do you make of it?" Morgan muttered, still not ready to acknowledge what he thought Reid was implying.

"Think about it. We profiled the mole would have relative access to FBI files but would not be aged enough to build any commitment to the job and most people in this group are high ranked agents." Reid fell silent while Derek pondered on his words.

"You said the mole would most likely be someone the hackers knew and trusted, or felt attracted to" he continued. "They were killed in a hotel room. We agreed there were two different unsubs at the crime scene. The alpha personality is cold, meticulous, had a master plan in mind and was trained to carry out said plan. We thought the alpha one was most likely our mole also. There was violence so we assumed the alpha was male. But they also found a considerable amount of ethanol and scopolamine-based substances. Men-torturers rarely use those. What if we're wrong?"

Derek realized the boy genius had a point, and one that he didn't consider. Trisha Brown… He was thankful to her during the first half hour they were introduced, because Penelope had told him Brown had taken care of her. Later on, he understood she could be very inconvenient, disrespectful, and too full of herself. But she also looked like a woman that knew what she's got and when to use it. A player, that's what she was. Derek could tell. He smelled his former league a mile away.

Yes, Trisha Brown could definitely be the alpha personality they were looking for. She could be acquainted to these hackers and could have attracted them to the hotel under some false pretence. Maybe a sex party – she seemed to be the type. Cruelly ingenious, but if they were right, she'd be fairly capable of that. And if she's smart enough to kill those hackers and still infiltrate herself in an operation to find their killers, then it was a matter of time until she managed to get the information she needed. Maybe that's why she insisted on hitting on him, even after she learned about Penelope. Derek was close to the bosses, working directly with the hacker that could crack any system. She certainly thought she could lure him into her charms.

Except that he was immune now. He had the most powerful of the antidotes: his love for his baby girl. He went too far off to have her. He was not about to lose her for a pair of skinny hips.

But then again, Trisha didn't know that. They were a bit ahead of her, for once. If she was afraid of exposure, she might be ready to take drastic measures. Then they should as well make her do so. Or, at least, get her out of her head.

Figuring out what to do Derek turned to Reid with slight nods, as he was about to walk back into the conference room. "Alright, this is what we'll do. We tell the Baron the profile suggests the agent is clever enough to sneak around safely in any situation – and so we have to eliminate the possibility that the mole could have infiltrated in this mission to misdirect us." Reid nodded approvingly.

"We set up a cognitive interview with all agents that fit the profile we made. And of course, Trisha Brown will be one of them..."

Derek stopped in his tracks when Reid made a protesting noise and started "Wait a minute, we...? If you don't mind I'd rather do it alone…unprofessionally speaking, I think Trisha would look forward to be locked up in an interrogation room with you. Will you give her that satisfaction?"

"I think that's exactly what you should do, hot stuff." Both Derek and Reid got startled in surprise at Penelope's determined voice behind them.

Penelope had been by the door for a while. She overheard most of the conversation, and gradually began to set the cards on the table. Why Trisha was so solicitous initially. How she discreetly built in Penelope the urge to try and escape, just to stop her and gain the Baron's trust. Above all, how Trisha tried to shake Penelope's confidence by practically jumping over her fiancé. Trisha Brown easily qualified as a consistent bitch in Penelope's book.

Still, if she was really the mole, they now had a chance to expose her. Derek was a skilled interrogator. Penelope had watched him interrogate a few times and damn, his hotness then could set the room on fire. And as much of a player as she was, Trisha did have a thing for her baby boy. How couldn't she? Derek was a dreamboat. It was up to any woman to go for him. It was almost unfair of Penelope to demand that no ordinary girl looked to his direction. She couldn't take her eyes off of him herself.

Now that could be used to their advantage. Derek can make Trisha feel uncomfortable, and worked-up, and confused. He could put one hell of a pressure on her. And then she might just say something useful. Which was precisely what an all-knowing goddess like Penelope Garcia needed.

Morgan chuckled incredulously with a shake of his head "what was that, baby girl?"

"You heard me. You should totally go in there and use this husky voice of yours to ask her some questions. But bear in mind Derek, I'm only sharing your interrogation powers...and a bit of your sexy figure. That is all. Understood?"

Derek raised his eyebrows and spoke slowly, "yes, ma' am." saluting her in military position.

Penelope turned to Reid. "Oh and you're invited to the interrogation room as well." Derek took in the smirk forming on her lips while she continued "Feel free to grab Trisha Bitch by the neck if she dares approach my man..."

Derek froze, flabbergasted by her possessive attitude. He didn't think he'd be witnessing that from his baby girl a second time. "Are you seriously doing it again?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow at her. His voice came out lusty and hoarse as he added provocatively "You know what happens when you go on jealous mode..."

"Oh." A blush suddenly colored her cheeks as she stood silent for a few seconds, just to add with one vicious grin a minute later "Oops, bad girl. Are you going to arrest me?"

She then walked away, breaking down her luscious behind and allowing a drooling Derek to check her out.

Reid followed Derek that sighed and went back into the conference room, ready to throw his profiling talk on the Baron.

~~~Without You~~~~

"So how do you wanna do this?" Reid asked, as he and Morgan stood observing Trisha Brown through the two-way mirror of the interrogation room.

"Well, kid, you know I'm with you and I think Trisha Brown fits the profile", Morgan started "but the truth is we have no proof that she's involved in this. We can't just go in there and confront her cause there is no evidence. To the public eye, she's clean. We'll have to break her in a different way."

It was time for Reid to raise an eyebrow questioningly. Morgan chuckled at his expression, and continued: "I thought about using my sexy figure", Morgan answered, recalling Penelope's words to him "and make it personal, start playing her, sending her conflicted signs, you know, the push and pull game?"

"What, as in the Viper's push and pull game?" Reid frowned, "you're acting like an unsub now?"

Morgan shook his head negatively before adding "We have to use what we have on her. Right now, that would be her little crush on me", he said cockily, making Reid roll his eyes. "I'm just saying we have to work her up until she makes this slight little mistake that'll help Penelope do her thing".

"Right", Reid drawled, struggling to understand Morgan's strategy. "So what am I supposed to do in there? I'm not the object of her desire…"

"No. But you're a doctor and a boy genius. So you'll do what you do best, kid: you'll observe her. Watch how she reacts to the questions I ask, and to the points I make. Try to look distant, absorbed in something else. Don't let her realize you're reading her, or she'll withdraw on us."

When Reid seemed to resume his doubts, Morgan added amusingly, "you're also going to save me from my baby girl's extra jealous rants."

"I heard that", Penelope said as she entered the observation room with two folders, handing one to each of the profilers. "This is all I could get from her FBI files. Apparently nothing is remotely suspicious about Trisha Brown" she said, "but I do sense something off, my loves. Her personal data files seem too…right". The two agents frowned at her. "It's like everything is wisely put, she has no flaws, no parking tickets, no school warnings, no political riots at college, and no records of any kind. She's the perfect Miss Sunshine. For an FBI agent, this is totally suspicious. You're all pretty messed up, past and present."

Both Morgan and Reid gave her dirty looks. "What?" she said, giggling. "Anyway, I'm sure she is dirty", Penelope concluded, shooting a disgusted look at the female agent. "When I find something that is not right you'll be the first to know."

"You know, we really should be…" Morgan started, looking attentively at Garcia. "Baby girl, can you set your computer stuff right here in this room?" At her confused face, he continued "We could share some real-time information and take a better use of the interview."

"Sure, baby boy. I'll be right back". Penelope answered.

~~~Without You~~~~

Reid entered the interrogation room, carrying a thick folder in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He tried to seem casual, just like Morgan had oriented him – and took a chair just across the one where Agent Trisha Brown was sitting. He needed a good spot so as to keep an eye on Trisha while she would be too busy drooling over her interrogator.

"Good Afternoon", Reid said, to which he got an almost inaudible reply. He took an extra second reading her features. She looked as worried as she was earlier in the briefing room when the Baron shouted out about the case. Her eyes looked weary as she kept staring at the fake mirror behind him. She was playing nervously with her fingers and her pose lacked the confidence she showed when he first met her. She was definitely shaken. That could be a good thing.

The door opened abruptly as SSA Derek Morgan walked in. He also had a file in hand, but a thinner one. Trisha got startled a little but then smiled at the agent standing imposingly in front of her. 'Score one', Reid thought. She was utterly captured on Morgan's manly spell. He certainly thought well of his entrance.

"Good Afternoon, Agent Brown." Morgan said, grinning slightly. "Or can I call you Trisha?"

She nodded lightly at him, answering "Yes, you can. If I can call you Derek…"

"I really prefer Morgan. I reserve Derek for my fiancée and close friends". His answer made Trisha's face fell heavily down again.

Morgan began, looking intensely into her eyes. "Well, I take you know why you're here."

And again, a nearly soundless acquiescence was Trisha's answer.

Paying careful attention, Reid could not say if words failed her because of the situation or because of the man she addressed.

Derek stepped to the empty chair across her and sat leisurely "I'll have to ask you some personal questions for the record", Morgan continued, "Because your name appeared in a list of agents who fit our preliminary profile. But I don't want you to worry about it. This is routine, just so we can eliminate you from our inquiries"

The sympathetic tone of Morgan's words almost made Reid laugh, but Trisha seemed to have bought it. It was truly odd to see her so vulnerable. She looked like a rock until earlier that morning. Like the cold-blooded killer they thought she was. 'What happened to that woman', Reid wondered. Maybe being caught by the FBI also meant being caught by whoever she was working for…

Across the fake mirror in the observation room, Penelope had to laugh at Morgan's gentle behavior towards Trisha Brown. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of her hot stuff mesmerizing the bitch. "Oh, Derek Morgan, you're so playing the hot interrogator to me", she thought out loud "but I won't have it smooth. No way."

Although the soreness was yet freshly felt on her body from their previous wild night, she couldn't stop thinking how gorgeous her chocolate hunk would look as he paced around her talking dirty into her ear…. She could imagine his hands on her while he "interrogated". God, she really wanted to be in Trisha's place right now…

"The interview, Penelope. Focus." she scolded herself as she turned up the volume of the sound system in the observation room, so she could hear more of Derek Morgan's questioning skills.

"So your birth name is Patricia C. Brown. Is that correct?" Morgan asked.

"Yes."

"It's a beautiful name…" Morgan smiled. Trisha smiled back a "thank you", but it soon faded when Morgan completed, "reminds me of a nice old lady from my childhood". Rolling his eyes as if dismissing the thought, he went on "And you joined the FBI because …" Derek paused, waiting for Trisha to take the cue.

"I wanted to do something exciting in my life. Exciting and important"

"Just the right thing to say, Patricia…" Derek retorted ironically, "what's the C for?" he suddenly changed his tone into a dramatic curiosity to surprise her.

"I-it's my mother's name" Trisha said "we never say it". And her uneasiness didn't escape Reid's attentive ears. The doctor immediately looked back at the mirror, pretending to check the time on the clock hanging above it. On the other side, Penelope thoroughly understood the message.

"Checking all her files again for possible matches to the C!" she said as she began typing furiously while listening to Derek's voice as he continued his interrogation.

His eyes locked with Brown's Morgan asked with faked concern in his voice "Why is that?"

"She died long ago. It was not easy. So we try not to remember it", Trisha answered in quick intakes of breath. This definitely means something, Morgan thought. He saw Reid clueing Penelope to search further about it. He hoped that lead to some sort of evidence. Although it did look like it would lead to something else Trisha didn't want to share. Of that Morgan was certain.

He decided it was time to pull back a little, until Penelope had something concrete. "I understand" he said softly, wearing a little smirk on his face. Morgan kept his intense gaze to hold Trisha in her tracks, and also to make her sort of unaware of what was around her. He just hoped Penelope wouldn't think he was wooing Trisha Brown. She just had to wonder if he was, and his strategy would work out fine.

"It's ok" she cooed, much relieved Morgan didn't push it further. But her relief faded quickly as Morgan asked "You said 'we'. Your father is still alive?"

Watching her closely over his glasses, Reid spotted Trisha squeeze her own hands violently, making a hopeless effort not to look nervous. "Yes, he lives abroad," she said after a few seconds.

"So you live alone?" Morgan asked with a sultry grin.

Reid heard her murmuring one very sensual "yes" and notice a glimpse of her former confidence back. But it was push and pull game, so he expected Morgan's blow any minute.

"It's never good being too far away from home. Something bad may happen." Morgan teased, and smiled as Trisha fell for it, smiling back broadly this time. "Like what?" she encouraged him.

"Like bad companies taking you the wrong way." Morgan answered, his expression turning dead serious instantly.

"What do you mean?" she asked exasperatedly. Morgan didn't answer; instead he darted another question, "you come from a wealthy family?"

"Why? Is it a crime now? Can't I be rich and be a cop?" she babbled, starting to lose her ground. Looking down his "files", Reid pursed his lips not to smile. She was finally snapping. About time.

"I never said that. Hey, I'm just getting to know you better," Morgan answered "it's part of the profiling job. We gotta ask these questions so we can establish if you can or cannot be the son of a bitch that is selling the Bureau. I'm sure you take it personally too, don't you?" Morgan hinted.

"Yes, of course", Trisha said rather nonchalantly.

"And you've been in only for what?" Morgan looked down at her file, "Three years? Wow, I'm impressed how deeply attached to this job you've grown in so little time…"

"Like I said I like the excitement!"

"After three years?" Morgan asked raising his eyebrows. "You'd think you'd kicked enough doors already..."

"I don't think so", Trisha replied dryly.

"Still feel the blood pumping your veins, huh?" Morgan said in a low, sensual voice. But Trisha seemed tired of his game this time, bringing herself only to an audible "yes".

"Ok, let me ask you a couple more questions and we're done" Morgan said, resuming his interviewer attitude. "You applied to the FBI as soon as you were over law school?"

"I wasn't only over law school" Trisha answered "I graduated with the highest grades. All my professors had recommended me to a number of good positions, but I wanted the law enforcement. I wanted to be FBI"

"For the thrilling of it?" Morgan asked.

"Yes", she mumbled.

"For the sake of discovering, arresting…" Morgan kept hinting.

"Yes"

"Killing..."

"Yes", she said and then she realized what kind of answer she had produced. She tried to mend it. "But not without a cause".

"No", Morgan agreed ironically. "I suppose not". Before she could say anything he said: "You have good memories of college then?"

"Very good ones"

"Four years in..." Morgan glanced the files, although he knew the information by heart. "...Harvard?" He faked amusement.

"For the Light of the Lord", she joked.

"Dominus Ilumminatio Mea", Reid prompted.

"Quite so" she smiled weakly, looking slightly amazed that she finally heard Reid's voice.

Reid's eyes, on the other hand, shot wide open at her words. He looked discreetly at Morgan, who made an almost imperceptible nod, and then Reid got up. "Uhn, if you'll excuse me. I'll get some more coffee. Anyone want some?"

"No thanks, Reid", Morgan answered as Trisha made a slight movement with her hands as to decline his offer.

As soon as Reid closed the door he ran towards the observation room like a flashlight. He needed to get with Garcia, even though she might have realized something was up.  
When he burst in the observation room, Garcia was already in her researches. "The Latin sentence you quoted…" she began with a slow negative shake of her head "is not the Harvard University motto"

Reid completed "Save your digs. That's from Oxford University. She went to Oxford Law School".

"I know. I found it weird that she had a Harvard diploma but very few specific data on her Harvard "file". Looked like it was planted, so I started breaking it. It was a blank file in their original database." Pen informed, casting a look up at Reid "I took her picture from it and thought of running it into a few university sites, and then you said that Latin thing. I wonder how my Morgan would sound in Latin...with that hoarse voice of his...so sexy", she digressed with moony eyes. At Reid's rolling off his eyes impatiently, she went on "anyway, I thought Oxford! And I dug a little and then. BINGO!"

"Garcia, breathe." Reid said.

"I will now. I came up with this!" She produced a photograph of Trisha on her graduation ceremony holding tightly a middle-aged, bald, deep blue-eyed man, with a powerful posture.

"Meet Peter Clyde, Patricia Brown Clyde's father."

"Patricia Brown Clyde? Isn't it the other way around?"

"She altered that too. She inverted the surnames and abbreviated her father's so no one would link her to the Clyde family. Or is it best to say the Clyde mob?"

"Wait, this is Peter Clyde", Reid stressed the last name, "as in "The Clyde Gun-maker"?

"Exactly" Penelope said "Trisha Brown doesn't get a dime for giving in the FBI. She does it in the best interests of her own flesh and blood".

"So Peter 'The Gun-maker' Clyde is who we're looking for."

"Oh, you bet, Vegas boy!"

"Morgan must know all about it right now", Reid said, grabbing from the table the I-Pad on which Penelope had uploaded the information.

Penelope looked at her fiancé's handsome face through the two-way mirror, smiled wickedly and took the I-Pad from Reid's hands. "No. Allow me."

"Look" Trisha Brown started with a sigh "I appreciate your profiling skills, but I don't see what I'm doing here. You asked some questions that, frankly, are not connected with the case at all, and I answered all of them in good will. But I also have a job to do. How long will this still go on?"

Damn it, Morgan thought. She's gaining her confidence back again. She may be crushed on him, but she's not stupid. As tired and distraught as she is, she knows they can't charge her with anything. She had said nothing that would ultimately compromise her. If Reid wouldn't come back with something in the next five minutes, he'll have to let her go and that would be a disaster. She'd be on double alert.

He looked at her sternly, not to let her realize the impasse he was in. But the silence seemed to have encourage her further. She went on "Agent Morgan, I am not your rat. I do understand you take it personally, but we both know that you have nothing against me"

Just then Penelope opened the door triumphantly, stopping right by the entrance to the room, one hand holding the doorknob and the other holding the I-Pad. "I wouldn't say that...Agent Brown", she said confidently, looking straight into her eyes.

Trisha seemed surprised to see Penelope there; but then something started to boil up in her attitude. She looked dryly back at Penelope and sounded on top of her nerves when she asked Morgan "What the hell is she doing?"

At Penelope's insolent smile, she added "I thought this was standard procedure...now what is this? Some sort of trap?"

"Hey, calm down, Trish" Penelope crooned with fake kindness, as she stepped slowly into the room and closed the door behind her. Trisha went to protest, but Penelope cut her off "I just came in for my..." She paused purposely, darting one very lecherous look at Morgan that had arose the second she came in, his eyes glued on her "for Agent Morgan to have some small piece of information he might need"

Dazzled Morgan looked lustfully back at her, suddenly aware of the little sensual game she was pulling in. He watched her walk right to him, invading completely his personal space before saying "I thought you needed it". She ran the I-Pad all over his chest, triggering a slight intake of breath from Derek. She showed him what was in the device, and he nodded with a smirk, somewhat relieved to finally have something he could work on.

But soon he was drowned into Penelope's tantalizing presence. She was too near for comfort. Her eyes were locked on his, and her mouth was slightly open, making him want to just forget where he was and kiss the hell out of her. Instead he chose to get hold of his senses as she spoke in a rather smooth voice "I do have a question, though".

She turned slowly around, brushing her butt intentionally against Morgan's crotch, and stopping strategically with her back to him. She raised the I-Pad with both hands so that Trisha could see what was in it, and asked "what in the world is this?"

At the sight of her old Oxford graduation picture, Trisha's expression froze entirely. Her eyes opened widely, in a silent question that Penelope took all the time to answer, while further arousing her fiancé in the middle of a potential suspect's interview. She leaned her head back a bit, just to touch Morgan's chest, smirking sensually as he struggled to hold his hands to himself, his heart and hard-on throbbing restlessly against her.

Watching it all from the observation room, Reid thought he had never had a better time during a cognitive interrogation. He didn't quite catch why Garcia was acting the way she was, but he could see it was working. The whole of her 'influence' attitude seemed to disturb Trisha Brown in a number of respects. First, Garcia represented an antagonizing feminine power in the room. She ruined Trisha's small victory over Morgan, and her sudden entrance turned Derek's mesmerizing game against him. Reid watched Trisha grow absurdly uncomfortable when she witnessed the effect Garcia had on Morgan. She started snapping at the tech's appearance in the room before knowing why she was there. And Morgan...completely into Garcia's magic, as usual was until now speechless.

Reid smiled as he heard Garcia managing to knock Trisha out of her defences with that bombastic question. He then realized Garcia's confronting attitude might just get them what Morgan's sexy figure didn't. And that is something Reid will make sure Morgan never forgets...

"Is that you, Agent Brown?" Morgan questioned, trying to recover control of the interview.

"Oh, sugar, I'm quite sure it is, isn't it, Trish?" Garcia answered before Trisha could open her mouth. "That's her young self with her beloved father, Peter Lord-of-the-Guns Clyde."

At Morgan's approving look, Penelope went on "That's what the C is for, right? C for Clyde...of course it took me forever to find out since our Trisha here decided to have her name written backwards. Bad, bad girl"

"You're totally mistaken" Trisha finally spoke up.

"Am I?" Penelope slipped her fingers on the I-Pad's screen, changing to a second picture "and what is this-a fake birthday party?" she rolled the screen again "and this birth certificate, with your name on it? Patricia Brown Clyde, daughter of Peter Clyde. Is this mistaken too?"

Morgan took the floor "You know Peter Clyde is in the FBI's black list as one of the most wanted gun dealers in the U.S, don't you?"

"Yes, I..." Trisha started, but Morgan interrupted her "and that the two murdered hackers were covering the tracks of an FBI agent working undercover in gun-dealing organization..."

"I know that, I worked with them!"

"You did?" Penelope asked in an innocent tone "Funny, you were not assigned to that specific job. You're just a guard and caretaker…"

"Oh, go to hell you fat bitch!" Trisha snapped jumping off her seat, causing Penelope to mockingly bring her left hand to her cleavage, as if she were deeply offended.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch your mouth!" Morgan retorted clearly angry "Don't forget that as a Special Agent, she's as much your superior as I am! You'll show her the same respect you show me. You got it?"

"Yeah I got it!" Trisha answered sarcastically.

"Now answer the damn question!" Morgan retorted.

"I wasn't working with them in that particular case" she started angrily "they were...my friends. We used to hang out together"

"And what kind of friendship was that? The one with benefits?" Penelope asked with the same tone of power Morgan held.

"Excuse me?" Trisha asked with indignation.

Morgan went further "These hackers were hired for that particular case, as you put it. They weren't FBI. You said you knew what their job was. That should be classified info for an agent of your hank. When did you grow that close to them?"

Trisha replied impatiently "This is none of your business!"

"Oh, trust me, it is my business!" Morgan said "especially when I find out that you're related to the very man we want to catch!"

By then Penelope had taken a seat over the table right in front of Derek, with her legs crossed and her back to Brown. She wanted to watch her hot stuff bring down the bitch. And she was cracking real fast. Penelope was loving the whole scene around her. She was also drawn to the male power of her man. God, Derek Morgan was hot! He deserved an award...best male erotic performance in an interrogation room!

"Ok, Agent Brown, let's make it easy for both of us here" Morgan stated, re-assuming his interrogation pose "I'm requesting that, in light of these new discoveries, you voluntarily produce a DNA sample, so we can match it with the evidence of our crime scene..."

"I don't have to do that without a warrant!" Trisha shot back

"No, but I don't see how refusing will help you here" Morgan explained "you're catalogued in the FBI database, but you have deliberately tempered your files. We have evidence that proves your connection to the head of a criminal organization that's possibly behind the murders of two former FBI employees" Morgan paused, letting his own words sink in "and we now know that you're aware we have an agent infiltrated in said organization. You are here, exactly in the spot of a mission that was set up to save this agent's life, as well as Miss Garcia's" Morgan concluded "if you refuse to cooperate, you'll be practically confessing your guilt"

"We both know I cannot give you that sample" Trisha said with a resigned sigh.

"Then there's nothing else I can do for you" Morgan replied.

"But I can!" Penelope said, and Morgan suddenly acknowledged the sight in front of him. She was sitting there leg-crossed, with that small skirt right up exposing her thighs almost to the limit of her underwear. She was playing him, before everyone's eyes. What the hell would he tell the Baron when he sees this tape? That Penelope's bahavior was all planned to make Trisha Brown crack? And how's he supposed to explain the growing bulge in his pants?

"What was that, bab... Agent Garcia?" Morgan asked, trying desperately to remain in control. But he definitely shouldn't have as he watched her uncross her legs very slowly so he caught a glimpse of her panties, and then get up just to go straight to him. She reached for his belt, sliding her hands around it until she found his hand-cuffs.

She grabbed those and then broke contact completely. He couldn't help a growl, to his mortification. Penelope then stalked towards Trisha Brown. She paused right in front of her and, without further notice, took one of her wrists and cuffed it, repeating the same procedure with the other one.

"Agent Patricia Brown Clyde...you're under arrest" Penelope said "You have the right to remain silent...but we already passed that, didn't we?" She looked back at Derek Morgan's darkened eyes, and completed "Now, Agent Morgan, you better take her to where she belongs"

Morgan then approached the two girls, his eyes locked on Penelope's. He grabbed her arm and whispered to her ear "When I come back, we're gonna have a little chat, missy" he said. "You asked, baby girl...you're gonna get it. Be sure of that"

As he walked away with Trisha Brown under his grasp, Penelope called back, "Hey, Morgan!" he looked around.

"I can hardly wait." she threw back, with a sultry smirk on her face.

Penelope felt like she was over the moon. Everything was working fine. They caught the mole, and it happened to be the very person she had every reason to hate. She got her revenge on Trisha in the classiest way and still had a lot of fun making her hot stuff extra hot and bothered. Her two sweet boys did an excellent job and half of the job had been completed.

Now all Penelope hoped is that the information she came up with that morning had been productive for the field agents to do their jobs and be safe. Only an uber successful mission would make her a good night sleep after all that the Baron told her. He could be right; she had to give him that. But he didn't have to be cruel. He was unnecessarily mean and ungrateful. Penelope wanted the mission to succeed so she could shut his poisoned mouth up.

She sighed, and took a good look around the room. Where should she wait for Derek? "Maybe sitting in this large ironed table?" she thought, climbing it up. In search of a sexy position, she leaned back on the table, bracing herself on her elbows. "Yes, that'll do".

She unbuttoned her shirt a bit so as to show more of her cleavage. She wanted to look a really bad girl that deserved a rough cop treatment. Should she take off her panties? She couldn't make up her mind on that one. Maybe Derek would like to rip them off...

Just then Reid entered the room. Flash as a rabbit Penelope straightened herself up quickly; she didn't expect the boy genius to witness her wicked and sexy mind at work. She meant to greet him, but her inviting smile faded the minute she scrutinized his face. He was wearing one of his most serious expressions, and looked slightly off with his phone still lingering in his hands.

"Oh, no" she said "something bad came up"

"Yes...no...I mean, maybe" Reid didn't quite know how to break these news to her. And he noticed that his lack of words was only making Penelope more nervous.

Penelope urged him "Just tell me, Reid. What is it? Is it about the mission?"

"Ok", he began awkwardly "the location you provided the team was accurate. But it was very-well guarded. Better then they expected..."

"And..." Penelope's heart already pounded in her chest in anticipation.

"... there was intense crossfire, and we were a bit outnumbered, so the Baron had to lead up a back-up team to the field. They left half an hour ago..."

"The Baron? Why him? Isn't Feiny leading the field teams?"

"He was", Reid answered slowly, getting Penelope scary alert "but he may be incapable of doing that right now. Penelope, Agent Feiny was shot a short while ago. We don't know how he is doing or..."

Penelope didn't get to hear the rest. It was too much to handle. She just needed to get out of there right away. "Information is kinda messy..." she still caught Reid's voice, while she ran fast as she could in her high heels to her room. She hoped she could lock herself up there and seek for a little peace of mind, or simply hide away her helpless tears.

When Derek Morgan came back from detention, he found himself hopelessly disappointed to see the interrogation room completely empty.

**A/N: More?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for your patience and for the reviews, alerts and adding to favorite, this chapters is for you. I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter Fourteen:

Penelope sitting curled up in a ball over the bed alarmed Derek now even more. It was past midnight and she still kept that posture, holding the phone one of the agents gave her in a tight grip, hopelessly waiting for the promised phone call from the boss once they'd make it.

Three hours ago, her stressed and guilty mood resurfaced for good and he found himself shut off again, trying to break through her walls while she kept quiet and at a distance. The food he had asked for her left untouched, he tried to make her taste some for the second time that night "baby, eat something… you gonna fast all night too?"

"I'm not hungry, Derek" she mumbled silently, staring ahead and not bothering to turn while he stood next to the cart table. With a sigh, he crept to the bed and lay across her on his side, braced on his elbow. He took her hand in his, stroking it gently while he told her "they would have come to find the lowdown, Penelope. You just sped things up for them that's all…"

She shook her head thoughtfully and muttered "if something happens-if they get away…"

"It wouldn't be your fault," he said to her gently and his lips parted suddenly in startle when she snapped, snatching her hand away "yes it would," her eyes, misty looked dead into his as she finished "I won't ever forgive myself."

She pushed off the bed and stepped away, collapsing his attempt to smooth her ruffled feathers. He waggled his head a little angrily and left the bed, sitting on the chair next to the table instead and decided to wait like her for the _goddamn_ call.

Leaning forward, with his elbows resting on his knees, he didn't hear her come near him until he felt her hand glide over his head and he looked up instantly. His anger vanished at the sight of tears running down her cheeks in a flow "I'm so sorry…" she spoke shakily.

"For what?" he gulped, straightening up when she stepped closer and answer tearfully "for being this bitter with you,"

"Forget it" he mumbled back as she shyly moved to sit sideways on his lap. Her eyes downcast she grazed her fingers over his jaw and added "I don't deserve you."

Lifting her chin up with his finger, Derek whispered sensitively "Hey, don't say that". She gazed into his eyes tearfully "I love you, I'm just-" Penelope choked on her words and he finished for her "worried sick."

With a nod in response he murmured "it's okay. Come here…" he pulled her in for a hug and she held him back tightly for a short moment than inched away to kiss his lips tentatively, turning passionate when he responded. His hand held her jaw and he spoke breathily against her lips "give your man some peace of mind and eat please."

"Ok." She mumbled between kisses, pressing harder against him, gaining a lusty groan from him. His body seemingly not intending to let her stand, he kissed her harder for a prolonged moment. He couldn't help recall that same afternoon when after escorting Brown away; he came back to find his baby girl gone, turning down his intended foreplay that she had claimed _she could hardly wait for_. He had thought it one of her teases but soon afterwards found out from Reid what had happened to Feiny and the change of plans that triggered Penelope's miserable mood. He was more than glad now she chilled out

"I'm gonna do it right now" she stated determinedly at last. "Yeah?" he asked in slight disappointment than smiled when she nodded gaily and rose from his lap.

The sound of the ringing phone froze them both and Penelope rushed to answer it. Derek caught his breath in inner fear, reading every slight emotion on Penelope's face. First stun, followed by relief than worry again and finally joy.

He stood and approached her as she hung up and stared up at him again, "that was Strauss," she started, confusing him "The baron asked her to call us and tell us herself…" he sighed in relaxation when a smile curved her lips before she claimed "they caught them-Feiny was shot but he'll be alright. They made it!" she jumped into his arms and he chucked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She locked their lips before he had the chance to speak and leaned back, pulling him down with her until they dropped over the mattress and he reluctantly tried to pull back "No way."

"Way." she giggled, keeping him in her embrace and paused when he questioned "I thought you were too sore for sex."

"I feel better" she answered, running her leg along his seductively, driving him crazy. He closed his eyes with a groan, set on resisting than trickily ordered "food first."

She bit her lip and nodded innocently, almost shattering his revenge plans but he armed himself with memories of her teasing acts he needed to have pay back for.

Derek's plate had already been emptied a couple of hours ago, watching Penelope's appetizing plate filled with spicy food coated with bitter sweet sauce brought his hunger back a little. Although it tempted him, his hunger for his woman was much stronger, yet he still intended to tease her back like she did him so many times and got away with it. This time will be different, even if he had to suffer from it; he swore he'd get his payback.

Her dinner half swallowed already, he started getting eager to put his plan into action and stood up to move his chair next to hers. She smiled at him as he sat down near her and lifted her glass of wine. He took a sip than put it down slowly. Her eyes had followed his moves as he predicted and as she looked down again to carry on eating, he leaned and pecked the side of her neck. He grazed his teeth on the same spot as she shivered and kept motionless. Planting more kisses, he moved to her ear and captured her earlobe with his lips, sucking lightly than released it when he heard her shaky sigh of pleasure.

Penelope turned to look at him slowly, giving up eating for now. Their eyes met and a moment later he realized she was reading him, trying to figure out his little game but he tenaciously kept an emotionless face, only gazing back with love. Her gaze quickly turned naughty and seductive and he couldn't help smile proudly in return, she'd be right in the palm of his hand in no time.

"Are you hungry, baby?" she cooed and he tilted his head, headlong suspicious of her own plan. Lifting up her plate, she rose from her chair and straddled him, her velvet knee-length nightgown curling up to her thighs and exposing her creamy flesh to him. Just the thought of her so close wearing nothing underneath brought his lust to no return. Forking a slice of sauced chicken, she brought it to her mouth, savouring on purpose as a red drop fell over her flesh, getting Derek's attention. His mind was half gone by now, forgetting whatever thought he kept in mind before she settled on his lap.

"Oh" she muttered lowly, looking down at her chest before using another morsel of dried chicken to wipe the sauce between her breasts. Derek's mouth watered for a complete different reason as she offered him the meat and he took it into his mouth instantly. The next mouthfuls she ate tortured him thoroughly. The effect of her tongue sweeping over those warm soft full lips while she chewed slowly and moaned got him so hard; his sweatpants did nothing to cover it. A glimpse down from her would have given away his hopeless horny state but thankfully for him, her eyes were blissfully closed. He was so close to cracking; nothing would hold him back from having her tonight.

He gulped in impatience while she lingered on the last scraps, toying with her food and giving him some playfully every two minutes "did you know that there're certain foods so delicious a woman could climax just from eating them…" she told him sensuously, her eyes piercing into his and his hands went unconsciously to her hips. With a light smile she turned to put her plate aside and picked up some fruits. Derek couldn't control his breathing that turned shallow in response to her words, wishing awkwardly in the back of his mind to be that strawberry she sucked between her lips before eating it, nibbling at other exotic fruits like the ones he had once bought for her when she slept over in his house…ones she had visibly taken delight in savouring. She moaned and he felt his erection throb and pulse reactively, needing to feel her around him that instance. "Last time I ate this…you remember?"

"Yeah," his mind although half functioning could hardly believe how husky and lustful his tone came out, probably boosting her feminine pride right then and there but that didn't come close to his body reaction when she finished erotically "it tasted _so good_, it got me over the edge…" As the memory flashed before his eyes, Derek thanked whatever power that held him from spreading her over that mini table and taking her with everything in him. She was obviously teasing him and he actually liked it. Closing her eyes, she hummed quietly "ever the first time I experienced such an ecstatic moment."

"Is that right?" he breathed before he could stop himself and stifled a groan when she turned to the table again, grabbing a banana this time. She hummed positively while peeling it off than took it into her mouth, causing him to tremble reactively than instinctively squeeze her hips. Her eyes pierced through his for a long minute before she slipped the fruit out of her mouth, taking a bite and keeping it between her teeth as she inched down teasingly to share it with him. Derek captured her lips with his in earnest, kissing her savagely before standing up abruptly, grabbing her thighs. He lifted her up and moved hurriedly and blindly to the bed, dropping them both over it.

His hand ran up her leg, arousing her further as she let appear. She arched her back, pressing up against him than wrapped her legs around his invitingly. His passionate kisses slowed sensually and he straightened up to pull off his shirt and smirked with surprise when she shoved down his sweats, ridding him of them before he fell back over her body and settling between her legs.

Pushing the nightgown up and off her body halted him as he took in with a deep inhale of breath all the bruises he left on her the previous night. For a minute, guilt and pain rushed over him, he had been so rough and wild and she hadn't complained once. Physical proof gave her condition away and he sighed heavily in regret than met her worried eyes. Her expression, pure and confused began to lose the dark lust to be replaced with anxiety. "What's wrong?" she muttered self-consciously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…" he apologized lowly "I should've gone easy on you." he finished shamefully.

She chuckled in his face, surprising him "baby, if you'd have done so, I would've been uberly disappointed…I wanted so bad to see the big savage part of you that you bragged so much about in _action_"

"Oh did you really?" he joked, hovering over her predatorily she hummed provocatively and ran her hand down his chest to his abs, leaving a trail of fire with each touch "give me your best shot" she whispered seductively and he groaned. "You're gonna wish you'd never said that," he spoke huskily and dipped to nibble at her neck.

She giggled as he heard her ask "why?"

"you're about to be disappointed." he answered, slowing his kisses, his mind and body planning on making long sweet love to her.

A long while had lapsed on which Derek's every intention came true and now he laid back languorously, sated as she was, holding her close to him. His hand unconsciously toyed with the stands of her hair, listening to her quiet breathing while her warm cheek rested over his heaving and falling chest, right over his heart.

For the second time that day, he felt ashamed, thinking over his rage when he thought Penelope was dead. God hadn't damned him after all, there _was_ mercy. He had been given back his second chance and his life. Now he hoped mostly he'd earn forgiveness. After what he'd gone through, he'd learnt not to give up his faith, because God hadn't given up on him.

The shaky breaths of Penelope drew his attention and he muttered quietly "what are you thinking of?"

Short silence followed before she replied vaguely "If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy." He raised a lazy smile and answered "try me."

Penelope waggled her head against his chest and he shifted slightly in curiosity now, looking down at her "baby girl, you can tell me anything…"

She braced on her elbow and looked back hesitatingly. He hoped the reassurance in his tone would make her talk and he smiled slightly when she opened her mouth to speak "I was thinking of the ten days I was kept here, in this building," she settled her head back slowly over his chest and continued her telling "I thought all along the team knew I was kidnapped and that you were looking for me…I even got worried when you didn't find me fast."

She stiffened and he wrapped his arm around her soothingly "I know it sounds strange but every time I thought about you- and that was all the time," she chuckled slightly than paused nervously for a long minute "everything writhed inside me. I've never felt such pain in my life and I don't know how I lived through it… I knew…I felt" she stuttered slightly with a brittle tone in her voice, "it was _yours_, Derek. I wasn't sure, until the day Reid got here and told me you all thought I was dead."

She lifted up again, leaning on her lower arm as she studied his face "you were grieving…"

To say he was taken aback was an understatement while she continued scrutinizing his emotions. He didn't doubt her words for a second. It stung to know she lived his worse nightmare along with him, but the last feeling he would have expected though was content and odd relief. He was simply proud they had a connection he never knew about, higher than chemistry and unconditional love; they were bound and given evidence eased him hugely.

"Say something." she breathed, a crease forming between her eyebrows as they knit in alarm.

"That's…incredible!" he blurted and she shifted her stare, biting her quivering lower lip

"That's what I thought…" She sat up, giving her back to him as she bent her knees and hugged them. Sensing her misled emotions now, Derek sat up, running a hand over her bare back "Penelope?"

"What?" she breathed, wiping a tear from her cheek. He took the same hand and entwined their fingers, saying lowly "what you told me _is_ _incredible_," he paused, looking lovingly into her eyes as she turned to him "because it means our love is stronger than anything," cupping her jaw with his free hand he finished "it also tells me how much you love me and nothing people would say _or_ you would make me think otherwise." he smirked at her sudden breath of relief let out with a smile before she spoke swiftly "good-cause…you _are_ my universe and I'd die if I lost you."

He pulled her head closer to his, speaking in determination "you won't lose me,"

"Easy for you to say" she muttered silently and he exhaled, angered by her tension "_I promise_. I'll keep you and myself safe." He vowed solemnly, "come here." Noticing the tears starting to fill her eyes, he closed the space between them, kissing her passionately and preventing her tears from falling. Wanting to make her mood a cheerful one, he asked suddenly "want to set a date for the wedding?"

"Yeah" she said enthusiastically, dropping back over the bed and pulling him down with her. With a thoughtful hum she suggested "the second of May"

Derek shook his head negatively, four months would be a hell of a wait "too long" he stated and she babbled in protest "well you gotta consider all the preparations and all the guests-"

"Whoa," He stopped her sternly "I thought we would invite just the team and my family."

"Hot stuff, I'll invite the whole tech department and the entire BAU if possible." she informed, lifting her chin up. "Oh and all the women that drooled over you."

Completely staggered, Derek raised his eyebrows than laughed softly "why would you torture yourself like that?"

"Because I want them to see," she replied with a waggle of her eyebrows. Keeping silent with surprise, Derek felt her hand glide across his shoulder to his nape. "That I win." she finished, causing his laughter to surface back before he moved rapidly to lay over her.

"Now I think you're crazy." He whispered teasingly than went to kiss her lips softly. She broke their kiss after a moment to joke "you'll have to tolerate your crazy fiancée holding the reins of your house then for four months since she has nowhere to live."

"_Two_ months and _our_ house." he corrected, he wouldn't let a day pass after that without making her his for the rest of their lives, just the thought of having her living with him till then was a thrill and he looked forward to the day she'd become his wife, that would be the biggest triumph of his life to his eyes.

The next day

Derek couldn't keep the amused smile off his face while he packed and listened to Penelope's blathered possibilities of the team's reaction when they would see her again and when they'd learn about their engagement. He would have stopped her motor-mouth with a kiss after the last quarter of prattle but her clear anticipation kept him patient and he would rather have her talkative and relaxed than solitary and distant.

The day had been going in slo-mo and they had heard nothing of the feds that brought them in but Derek was glad they were finally going home, although leaving at night fall in a few minutes made him reluctant. He wasn't ready to meet the team tonight, to share Penelope with anybody else yet. He would have no chance to take his woman home. Prentiss and JJ would certainly steal her for the night and she seemed way too excited for him to burst her bubble so he agreed to her plan of meeting them at the BAU.

"All packed!" she beamed, zipping her own suitcase and he nodded slowly with a sigh. She sat on the bed close to where he stood and started "I can't wait to see the girls. I miss our chats…"

"Yeah I can see that, motor-mouth" he joked with a teasing waggle of his head. "Hey!" she slapped his lower arm in fake offence and he chuckled.

The ringtone of his new cell that he had gotten today-since he had smashed his old one almost two weeks ago- initiated and Derek pulled it out of his bag, knowing the caller would be no other than Reid, the only person along with Penelope that had his new number.

"Oh great, so they take my cell and ID and leave yours." Penelope pointed out sarcastically as he picked up.

"Yeah Reid, what?" he muttered leisurely and nodded instinctively at the news given to him before he answered "Alright, we'll be right down."

Penelope stared at him expectantly as she bit the side of her lip. "The boss is here. He wants to see us." he told her, tucking the phone into his jeans' pocket.

Cocking her head to the side stubbornly as he knew she would, she replied "well, I don't wanna see _him_."

"Oh, come on. He probably just wants to say sorry." Derek coaxed as she pouted and looked down. Taking advantage of her dithering state he recovered the last clothes remaining to be packed and zipped his bag, hoisting it over his shoulder than reached for hers.

Seeing his act, Penelope stood up without arguing and followed him out of the room, walking closely by his side.

Once at the basement and into the conference room, Derek risked a glance at Penelope that held an expression of resentment, glowering at the Baron that had his back to them. As the man turned to them with a rather bright face, Derek immediately took in the cast on his arm. It looked like Feiny wasn't the only one injured.

Reid standing to his side raised his hand in greeting with a smile before they reached them.

"Agent Morgan, your car is outside. I gave the keys to your friend just now" The Baron stated, shifting his look to Reid for a split second. Thoughtful for a moment, he stuttered "I uh…I would never have thought agent Brown being the mole, I trusted your profile," he nodded lightly "and you were right. Thank you."

The baron extended his hand and Derek respectfully put down Penelope's bag to shake hands with him, although the man didn't truly deserve it after the way he snapped at Penelope, Derek was still upset with him.

Reid excused himself and started walking away while the boss turned to Penelope who had been silently observing all along.

"Guess I owe _you_ an apology…" the Baron started with a sigh and Derek couldn't help but smirk at the helpless pout Penelope tried to repress. She stared doubtfully at his extended hand to her for a minute before he added "congratulations, you've contributed in the capture of some dangerous criminals."

"Contributed?" Derek started in a joking voice "she solved the damn thing for you" he finished boldly and the Baron rolled his eyes, nodding defeatedly "that's right…"

A tiny smile started to tug at Penelope's lips as she finally gave in and shook his hand, smiling fully when he finished "I'm very grateful."

Folding her arms she questioned "what happened to you?"

"I assisted my men…didn't go as planned but it doesn't matter. All is solved now. You can go home." He turned to Morgan and informed "Strauss must be gathering your team now to break down the good news about AS Garcia. She thought she might save you the trouble of informing them yourselves."

Derek nodded and sighed, snaking his arm reassuringly around Penelope's waist as she looked up at him nervously.

~~~Without You~~~~

Penelope and Derek walked side by side out of the building, after Garcia had recovered all her credentials that the feds had kept since the blast.

"Happy to have 'em back?" Derek addressed her with a slight smile "SA Penelope Garcia…" he teased when she flashed her badge at him with a triumphant smile.

"Very" she giggled, stopping by the SUV. Derek cast a thoughtful look at Reid that held out the car keys to him. "You're driving tonight." Derek offered with a smirk.

"Really?" Reid's face brightened, surprised by Derek's unlikely suggestion.

"Yeah" Morgan nodded. He knew he wouldn't have the opportunity to be this close to Penelope before morning so enjoying their quarters of minutes was definitely what he was going to do, adding the additional minutes granted by Reid with his slow 65 mph driving.

He watched Reid scurry to the driver's seat and opened the back seat door for Penelope, exchanging her smirk before joining her.

The SUV took off and Derek froze in place when he noticed the ring he gave Penelope gone. He gulped, wondering when she took it off while in his presence all day. "You took off your ring"

Penelope met his eyes, her expression turning ashamed "yeah, I didn't know if-"

"What-you're ashamed of it now?" he cut off in upset before he could stop himself.

"No. of course not" she answered with indignation and he sighed, shutting his eyes ruefully for biting her head off for nothing. "Derek, they don't even know we're together" she added lowly and they both glowered at Reid when he broke in jokingly "As if it'd surprise anyone…"

"You don't want them to know?" Morgan addressed her again with a hint of pained disappointment.

"I do… I thought of leaving the choice to you." she answered with a hopeful gleam to her eyes.

Derek sighed again, perceiving her worries with relief "give me your ring" he murmured and smiled when she pulled it out of her purse. She smiled broadly at him as he took her hand and slipped it to her finger.

His lids fell close at the feel of her soft caress on his face "I'm sorry baby. I promise to never take it off again….only when I shower or do washing of any kind." he chuckled lightly when she shifted slightly to face him and slid one leg over his knees tantalizingly "On what condition…"

"Yeah? What might that be?" he played along, looking back into her eyes, taking in the glimmer of amusement present there. "You can _interrogate_ _me_ any time you like."

Reid snorted with laughter in response to her words and Derek replied dryly "how about tonight? I can fit that into my schedule."

"If you do it in a real interrogation room, I'm game." She moved to straddle him seductively and he hissed in a breath. "Baby girl, you wanna get us fired?" he chided gently in response, inching her face down to his for a kiss.

The sound of Reid clearing his throat got both their attention before he claimed in controlled annoyance "guys-you know this car doesn't actually drive _itself_. _I am_ so if you'd please return to your respective corners… and save it for when you're alone."

"What's the matter Reid? Can't stand being around couples anymore?" Penelope teased and Derek corrected in the same amused tone "no, you need to get yourself a girl, kid."

They chuckled, missing the anger donning Reid's face as he clenched his mouth before blurting "I already have a girlfriend!"

"yeah-well, your right hand doesn't count." was Morgan's retort, leaving Penelope slack-jawed and amused with shock. She let out a breathy laugh before slapping playfully Derek's face.

Morgan chuckled, catching sight of Reid's hands squeezing the wheel in clear anger "Fine! We'll see who'll be laughing on your wedding day when I bring my date."

~~~Without You~~~~

The BAU headquarters' welcome was all but warm for Penelope. Derek could see what the shocked looks from everyone was doing to Penelope as she squeezed his hand tighter with every passing minute in nervousness, her body slightly trembling in reaction to the ogling people around her, looking her as though she had risen from the dead. "Don't mind them, sweetheart. They haven't heard yet" he reassured her in a murmur.

Penelope looked up at him and murmured back agitatedly "I wouldn't stand those looks from the team."

"I'm sure Strauss explained everything by now." he answered leisurely, stepping inside the elevator with her.

Reaching their floor, Penelope took a deep sigh and walked with Derek into the bullpen. The entire team sat there reunited and as they caught sight of the couple, they rose from their chairs, meeting them halfway.

Derek let go of Penelope's hand when he saw JJ walking closer, her eyes reddened with tears.

The two women joined in an emotional embrace, Prentiss stood near them, her eyes similarly watered with a kind smile on her face.

Derek stepped aside, surprised when his boss-men came to stand by his sides. He turned to Hotch, raising his eyebrows at the smile his superior wore. A rarity he used to witness.

"Congratulations" Hotch addressed him, motioning with his head toward Penelope than lifted his left hand, touching his wedding band with his thumb in insinuation. Derek crooked a smile, not surprised in the least by his boss's perceptive attitude; he was surrounded by profilers after all. "Thank you." he replied and turned to Rossi that retorted "you got your voice back I see…"

Inhaling deeply he answered, "thanks to Penelope." he turned to look at his fiancée again, a bright smile gracing her face, wrapped in Prentiss's embrace this time.

When Garcia was finally let go by her friends she walked to Hotch and Rossi, still smiling "boss-men" she greeted and Hotch spoke "I don't know what to say except…welcome back"

Penelope bit her lip, looking back at Hotch sensitively. Derek could read her gratitude clearly, wondering if she was thinking of what Reid told her days ago, the cremation he had missed and the poem Hotch had read in homage to her.

His doubts confirmed, he watched Penelope wrap her arms around Hotch's waist in a light hug. Hotch hesitatingly, patted her back lightly before she pulled away, exchanging a smile with Rossi before Reid came to stand near them, finally surrounded by his family complete.

**A/N: One more chap and an Epilogue people, this story is soon coming to an end, I'd like reviews please ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi everyone! So sorry for the huge delay. I really had no time to update till now, I'm happy you stuck around for the final chap, here it is! If you like and want the epilogue say so and I will come back soon to update :)**

**Remark : Seaver's presence here FYI is in no way whatsoever as a replacement to JJ but only as a new temporary character in this chapter. I hope you guys don't hate me.**

Chapter Fifteen:

The day Penelope Garcia had awaited for years arrived at last and as she stood in the bridal room of the church, dressed in a wonderful wedding dress she took great care in choosing, she couldn't help smile cheerfully in anticipation to stand at the alter with Derek and be pronounced _his wife_.

Despite the new wave of nausea churning her stomach for the third time that day out of nervousness, she was already thrilled, a part of her still in disbelief she was gonna marry the man of her dreams, the one that meant everything in this world to her.

She squeezed the hands of her two bridesmaids at her sides, each holding one of her hands, trying to ease her constant anxiety.

"Oh, dear God… you know how long I've waited for this?" she breathed, her eyes shifting from Emily's sniggering face to JJ's amused one restlessly.

"Pen, it's ridiculous. You've been literally sick with nerves all week…" JJ laughed with a kind smile.

"What came over me-inviting all those witches?" Penelope spat out, scolding herself.

"Calm down, everything's gonna be alright," Emily crooned "I mean it's just Morgan…" Prentiss sniggered and Penelope glowered at her before Emily added softly "you're ready, trust me. Every bride went through this and survived."

Penelope shook her head with a happy giggle that faded slowly as JJ told her gently "you look _amazing._"

The two women stepped slowly to her sides, letting her take one last look at herself in the full-length mirror.

Penelope inhaled with a light smile at her reflection, she couldn't deny her appearance was of a vision enwrapped in pearly silk, with her shoulders bare and her dress showing her curves in all the right places- she had no doubt her soon to be husband will be dazzled speechless. JJ had put on the lightest makeup on Pen's face, using light brown eye shadow and matching it with pinky gloss, Penelope didn't regret trusting her friend with it. Her red curls were piled up in the most exceptional hairdo with a tiara-veil combination that was right to her satisfaction. She admired for a minute the vintage long earrings and necklace offered to her by Emily that had kindly helped her with the last minute preparations.

Hoping she could make it through the day with her five inch heels without feeling dizzy or sick again, she turned to her friends that were dressed in similar red bridesmaid dresses, smiling back at her.

"Ready when you are…" Penelope said with a shaky breath, taking her bouquet from JJ.

~~~Without You~~~~

Perceiving all the happiness gleaming in her newly husband's eyes doubled Penelope's own joy and as she looked back to her anxiety an hour earlier, she couldn't help but shake her head at how silly it was. She had treasured every second of their ceremony, recalling every word of Derek's vows and her own, the moment he slipped the wedding band to her finger before she did the same, the preacher's words declaring them husband and wife, their prolonged dizzying kiss that she had delighted in and the cheerful faces of their friends and family… It had all brought Penelope the best emotions within her but what thrilled her most were the envying jealous faces of the women she invited on purpose for the sake of revenge.

Yet the most captivating image was Derek's venerating contemplation of her all along their ceremony. From the minute she appeared at the aisle, his eyes hadn't left her and it helplessly boosted her pride but soared her heart greatly all the same. Her smile came back every second now as they stood at their reception, apart from the guests and prying eyes, his look unchanging and speaking volumes.

"You enjoying yourself, wife." She laughed at his ironic words; he hadn't let out of his arms for a minute, as though to keep her all to himself for the day.

"Actually, I am." She replied thoughtfully than added with a smirk "husband." Her expression turned amorous as he leaned in for a tender kiss before it heated up and he lowered his mouth to her shoulder, trailing passionate kisses to her collarbone and speaking against it "you'll never cease to tease me, will you." Shocked, Penelope babbled whisperingly when his arm slid around her waist, pressing her against him while his left hand ran raunchily down her hip before resting on her butt "what are you doing-guests didn't come here for a show."

"Let 'em have it for all I care" came his muffled reply, defeating her as her eyes drooped in pleasure. Her eyes flew open all of a sudden when a flash and the loud cheery voice of Sara busted them "smile!"

The mocking chuckle of Morgan's sister brought back the dizziness Penelope had suffered from earlier instead of the blush that should have risen to her cheeks and she nearly lost her balance if it weren't for Derek's tight hold on her. Glad he didn't notice, she gulped, closing her eyes for a while and listening to Derek's amused voice as he threatened "Sara, I swear to God, if that photo is not deleted-"

Penelope opened her eyes again at Sara's laughing voice as she addressed her, cutting off her brother short "are you alright. You're paling."

"I'm fine" Penelope answered swiftly and looked up at Derek, knowing he'd be quick to worry "I'm alright" she reassured him softly. "Let's just go join the others."

He nodded at her request with a sigh but stayed silent. Slight worry etched on his face when he noted her trying to walk steady.

Penelope smiled shyly and gratefully when the man that had paid generously their whole reception walked towards them with a triumphant laughter. "How do you like my apology now, huh?" the Baron joked and exchanged a handshake with Derek.

"Congratulations" he addressed Morgan before shaking Penelope's hand as she told him "look, thank you. That was…a lot."

"Yeah, if we can ever repay you…" Derek chimed in.

"No, no no. this gift was from the entire Bureau and besides, we had to repay you for your help" The Baron replied fast and Derek knit his brows in stun when he caught sight of Strauss, a few meters away, who he had forgotten was invited raise her glass to them. Penelope having seen the scene stared up at Derek with surprise than smiled looking back towards the man in front of them.

"Perhaps one day, we'll be working together again." the Baron spoke, looking at the newlyweds and nodded when Penelope pointed out "yeah, when you won't blow up my apartment and get me locked up."

"You won't be in need of your apartment anyway…" the man concluded and she smiled, wrapping her arm around Derek's waist while he planted a kiss to her forehead.

The Baron took his leave a while later, leaving them standing privately again. Derek let go of Penelope for a moment before following his fleeing sister, determined to get that camera from her. Eventually caught up with Sara in a conversation, he recalled then he had left his wife on her own and whirled around to find her talking to a stranger, a tallish handsome beefed up man working his charms on her with his goofy smile.

Inhaling deeply, Derek clenched his jaw before gulping down swiftly his anger. Today was no day to feel possessive or jealous, though the warm smile on Penelope's face was crushing that thought in a trice.

Itching to join them and kick this man off the place, he stiffened and mumbled a few words to Sara, trying to chill out but kept his stare firmly on them.

His entire resistance came crumbling down at the sight of that man placing what appeared to be a golden bracelet to Penelope's wrist, earning the biggest smile and blush he had seen on his wife's face.

He felt himself walking in their direction before he knew it, picturing just how tense his face was.

Stopping beside Pen he moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. "Baby girl, who's this?" he questioned sternly, his eyes shooting daggers at the man.

"Derek this is _the _undercover agent that worked…" she started, shifting slightly to look up at him and he cut off calmly "yeah, I heard. And your name would be?"

"Peter Grime. You're Derek Morgan. Nice meeting you man." Derek shook the man's hand and noted his uneasiness; clearly he had gotten the message.

Derek looked down at Penelope as she lifted her wrist for him to see, touching the small medallion attached to the bracelet and told him softly "he came with this wedding gift."

Derek faced Grime again and joked; lifting his wrist yet with a bitter expression "forgot one for the groom."

Peter laughed and shook his head, looking at Penelope again "I wanted to thank Garcia-"

"She's Morgan now" Derek corrected in a heartbeat, taking in the amused expression of Grime that talked back "of course. Thank you, both… I'm freed from those thugs. I can almost say I missed paper-work."

Derek raised a smile despite himself and sighed in relief when the agent finished "Alright, better run off now-loads of things I still have to deal with…um," he paused looking back towards the waiting baron "congratulations, my best wishes."

Penelope mumbled "Goodbye" as he scurried away towards his boss and she turned to look at Derek with upset. "You were mean to him-why?" she asked a little loudly.

"Mean? Woman, I was very civil," he grabbed her wrist and undid the bracelet "I'll be holding on to this from now on"

"Did you just go_ jealous_ on me?" Derek froze as he met her exposing stare and quickly denied with a sigh "no I'm not…"

Amusement filled her eyes as she laughed out in response "you _so_ are! Give it back" her hand gripped the jewellery, while their babbled hushed protests continued she pulled it back a little forcefully as he pulled in until the bracelet suddenly broke apart.

With her jaw dropped, Penelope gasped out as Derek hissed in and made a face with fake sympathy "too bad. It looked really good on you."

Before she could form a coherent answer, Reid's voice reached them as he walked accompanied with a blue-eyes blond girl at his side. Dressed in a green dress with her long blond hair cascading down, the girl smiled at them while Reid stood there looking proud of himself.

"Guys, this is my _date_, Ashley Seaver." Reid introduced her and as she congratulated the newlyweds Reid's pride vanished when Morgan's amused face started to surface.

"So you're his girlfriend," Derek started and she nodded before he hastened to ask "where did you two meet?"

Penelope glared up at Derek, knowing full well where he was going with this and she couldn't help feel sorry for their boy genius in front of her.

"At the BAU, I'm a trainee there…" Ashley replied, turning to smile at Reid as he chewed on his lip nervously.

Morgan smirked looking Reid dead in the eye "And for exactly how long have you been going out?"

"Don't answer that." Reid blurted, his face turning red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

Derek faked a casual tone and turned to Ashley "Oh come on, just answer it. I'm just curious" he paused a split second than continued "a week? Two?"

Penelope sighed ruefully when Ashley nodded her reply. Derek was being truly mean and he had to stop right away, she thought as he chuckled and addressed Reid again "you really thought you could play me, kid?"

Pulling him by the arm, Penelope mumbled "can I have a word?" when away from earshot she growled "Ok, you need to stop this, now."

"What-baby I'm just pulling his leg-" was his easygoing answer before she interrupted "I know that but it's hurting him, can't you see?"

Derek looked back towards Reid that looked beyond angry and bottling it all up. Turning his face back to her, Derek sighed at her statement "he looks up to you, Derek. You're like a big brother to him; it's doing no good mocking him this way."

Derek nodded in realization, all amusement gone from his face "you're right, you're right I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't apologize to me, say that to him." she replied in advice than walked away to join the young couple again.

"Hey Reid, get over here." Morgan called and shook his head when Reid retorted as he walked his way "are you looking for a new way to humiliate me?"

"Look, kid. _I'm sorry_" Derek apologized, startling Reid with his sincere rueful tone "I was joking. You know, I'm happy for you," a grin started tugging at Derek's lips before he added "at least from now on, nightmares won't be the only thing keeping you up at night."

"Oh for God's sake!" Reid blurted the next second when he caught Morgan's meaning "is that all you think about?" he turned to leave and Derek shifted his eyes to Penelope that chatted with Seaver.

He walked slowly towards her, the guilt of breaking her gift building inside him. To see her innocent form standing there, looking frail today with her slight dizziness which he couldn't help notice, vanished his teasing nature and his protective loving one came crushing to the surface.

Reid snatched Ashley away, walking with her back to where the buffet was and leaving Penelope and Derek alone once more.

"Baby girl, I'm really sorry about your gift." Morgan spoke the moment Penelope turned around to face him. Taking her hand gently he placed the medallion in her palm and closed her fingers over it "I could save this piece but I promise you I'll fix the bracelet as soon as I can."

Her hand went to his face and she smiled lovingly at him "okay" she whispered softly and smiled broadly when he added hopefully "you forgive me?"

"It depends…" she started with a gleam of mischief to her eyes "I would if you offer me another wedding gift just as valuable."

Ignoring her tease he replied in goodwill "anything, name it." her mischievous smile broadened and Derek started regretting his words instantly, fearing what her request would be.

"I've got two words for you, handsome." leaning closer to him seductively she finished "interrogation room"

Slammed with her thrown bombshell he bit his bottom lip, tilting his head back in reaction before he looked down at her again, "you want us to risk our jobs for a good _fuck_?"

A laugh escaped Penelope as she slapped his chest and claimed "I wanna see you acting badass…" his answer came out immediate as he told her outright "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I can't allow that."

"So you'd rather have me mad at you on our wedding day," Derek looked away, avoiding her persuasive spell on him, only to look immediately back at her when she added "and _night… _instead of giving me what I ask?"

"In short, you're leaving me no choice" he mumbled than smirked when she giggled and pointed out "you were gonna do it two months ago, nothing changed."

Silence fell between them as he sighed thoughtfully "woman, if we get caught…"

"You'll do what? Spank me?" Penelope teased and he retorted "damn right I will. You can bet on it."

Smiling in triumph, she melted against him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug "I can handle that. Do you promise?"

He nodded in agreement and mumbled his promise, praying they won't regret it and end up suspended or worse fired.

A new song started. One specifically for them and Derek lost no time in asking Penelope for a second dance. He was aware of being irrational by keeping her all to his self the way he did but, after all those years of patience he didn't want her out of his sight for a minute if he could help it. Particularly not this day when giving him bedroom eyes she stood there in the most stunning wedding-dress that hugged her lush body like a feast ready for him to eat.

In his selfish subconscious behaviour, he had them dancing once again away from the crowd, with only his family and the team close by; he pressed her tightly against him with one arm around her waist and his right hand holding hers to his chest.

Drawn into the depth of his gleaming brown eyes, Penelope smiled tenderly up at him all the while fighting the dizziness returning to her. She couldn't think of a more misfortunate thing to happen on her own wedding.

She forced another smile with a nod at Derek's affectionate tone as he murmured "did I tell you how stunningly beautiful you look?"

Light-headed, her feet were unable to keep up on the dance as she realized battling it now did nothing but aggravate it. She stopped helplessly, feeling her eyesight blurring before Derek's worried voice reached her ear "you alright?"

"I'm feeling a little…" Her hand went to Derek's arm at once for support "dizzy" Her voice came out in a breath as she awkwardly sensed a tunnel vision before everything around her went dark.

Her cried out name fled Morgan before he could suppress it, holding up in panic his fainted wife while his heart thudded in wild anxiety. Chaos followed that went unnoticed for Derek as he sat her down carefully on the frantically pulled out chair by Hotch that was near them.

As he dropped in a crouch next to her, he felt Hotch's hand on his shoulder before addressing him "Morgan she's fine. She's just fainted…what happened?"

Derek looked up at him with the same dreadful look on his face, figuring Hotch must have read his face. "I don't know, she's been woozy since-"

"All day." Prentiss cut off leaning over her friend before she touched her hand to Penelope's forehead.

Derek shifted when he saw his youngest sister walk past JJ toward Penelope with a damped tissue in hand before easing it under her nose.

Penelope opened her eyes very tentatively, blinking hard from the bright light that her eyes couldn't yet handle. An intense gabble came round slowly to her ears. She couldn't quite distinguish their voices, but they all sounded anxious, exasperated even. "Something must've gone on", she thought. Their blurred images were gradually unfolding, as her state of dizziness started to give away.

Oh crap, she thought. the way they were circled around her and feeling the chair beneath her meant only one thing, although she couldn't remember what had happened she guessed she had fainted and that would be marked as the most _embarrassing_ event of her life from now.

All shame and bad emotions left her as she caught sight of Derek's panicky look as his eyes gazed into hers with worry. His face let on plainly how she almost scared him to death. "God, woman. Don't you ever scare me like that again." he let out into words brusquely and she straightened up slowly with his help to find half the guests not too far behind the team.

Rossi turned to face them and started evasively "she's fine, people. The booze got to the bride's head, no big deal." his words swayed them easily enough and JJ disputed whisperingly "she barely sipped from her glass…" Penelope laughed weakly when Rossi whispered back matter-of-factly "yeah, but they don't know that."

Reid appeared next to her holding a paper plate with pastry in it that made her nauseous on the spot while he babbled "Your blood pressure must still be very low. You need some high sugary stimulant." lowering the food near her face he offered "this will make you feel better."

Her eyes closing in disgust as she turned her face away she answered in a strangled voice "Reid, take that away from me-it makes me sick…" she grunted as her hand went to her stomach unconsciously.

The moment her eyes opened she was met by enlightened, suspicious glances as the team exchanged knowing looks and left her confused. Her questioning eyes met Derek's and she was struck with his similar look before his eyes lowered to her ribcage thoughtfully than looked back into hers the next second optimistically.

Her mouth opened slowly when understanding finally hit her. "Oh, lord." she voiced emotionally, pressing both hands to her lower belly. Her mind started thinking back of the few past weeks. It all made sense; she had gone through every sign of pregnancy and foolishly thought nothing of it. She should have known that day she noted her breasts swelled and when all the nauseas started, thinking all along she was too stressed out or too nervous about this day.

Despite everything pointing to that to be true, she still needed to be sure, already fearful Derek's apparent hopes would collapse along with her own if it proved to be just a blunder.

JJ approached the Morgans while Penelope and Derek were still too caught up in each other to notice her. Fran and Desiree Morgan were also looking attentively to the bride. JJ was sure Penelope was pregnant, she had been there already and the signs were unmistakable enough to her eyes. But she sensed Penelope's hesitation in believing it fully - and she could totally understand it. While looking at Penelope, JJ remembered how much she was scared when she first suspected she was expecting. How she didn't entirely fall for it until she got her own blood test. Then the doubts came around: would Will want the baby? Was she ready for motherhood? Was the child going to be safe and perfect? All these questions crossed her mind. And now she saw the same insecurities in her best friend's face.

When Penelope finally got aware of everyone else's presence again, JJ spoke softly "Are you OK?"

"I'm not sure" Penelope answered "still feel a little dizzy, and hungry but then I can't stand the scent of food..."

"Did you even eat anything today?" Fran Morgan asked expectantly.

"Actually…no" Penelope blushed to Fran's reproving look. "Truth is I've been feeling kinda sick for a few days now, but I thought I was just freaking out with the wedding and all. I didn't want to worry anyone."

"So you were up to scare us all to death instead" Des joked "nice job, sis".

"Sorry" Penelope mumbled, her nausea coming back full force as she fiercely shut her eyes and mouth in anticipation.

"Hey, all of you, just give it a rest, ok?" Derek ordered, shooting a death glare to his sister. Then he turned slowly to Penelope and cupped her face "Is there anything I can get you, baby girl?"

"I know just what might cheer you up!" JJ suddenly stated, getting all the Morgans' attention, including Penelope. "I'll be right back", she said, fleeing away without further explanation.

"Where the hell did she go?" Morgan asked, curious.

"I'm guessing the first drugstore nearby" Sara teased "Someone must be sure of something" Sara smiled at her sister-in-law.

Morgan's tender and hopeful look aimed directly at Penelope again. "You know, baby girl, if you're really pregnant then I'll have everything I ever asked for in one single night."

Tears started running down Penelope's face like she couldn't help it. "Oh, baby, me too" she told him, secretly wishing that she and every female around her were right.

JJ returned a few minutes later, carrying a blue box with her. "My wedding gift," she joked, handing the pregnancy test package to Penelope. "Instructions are printed on the back."

Penelope glanced at everyone before looking down at the box. "You're ready?" she asked Derek "what if it doesn't turn out the way you…?"

Morgan leaned his face forward leaving just a tiny short distance between their lips "Then we carry on with our party until we go try it all over again tonight…" he kissed her "and the next day" he kissed her again "and many many days and nights to come", he kissed her a third time and then smiled tenderly.

"Okay" Penelope cooed, motioning to get up, "Let's do this".

"That's my girl…" Morgan retorted proudly, following her to the nearest bathroom.

When they were away Fran told the girls "I doubt they'll have to try it any longer"

"I'm sure they won't", JJ said, and the three women laughed knowingly.

~~~Without You~~~~

"So how does it work?" Derek asked.

"I already peed on it" Penelope started, checking the box's instructions "so now we wait a couple of minutes. Blue color means we are having a baby Morgan. Red color means we try it again in the interrogation room", she explained grinning.

"Oh there you are", Derek grinned back, "my very own Penelope Garcia and her vicious obsession…"

Just then Penelope looked at the little colorful dots in the test straw. She opened her mouth slowly, both moved and amused, and her tears came back in a flash. She stared Derek in the eyes and said "Consider that obsession my first craving, hot stuff."

Morgan's eyes lit up instantly as she showed him the pregnancy test straw with the bluest color possible. His mind was going a mile a minute. "Wow! Baby girl, I…I mean, wow, baby!" he managed to say overwhelmingly, taking the test straw from her hands as if his life depended on it.

"Yes, I know" Penelope muttered crying and giggling at the same time "I'm pregnant."  
Morgan chuckled with his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He took her up in his arms, and looped them around a few times. "Thank you, Penelope" he blurted enthusiastically "for giving me everything."

"You are my everything, sugar" Penelope answered "it is only fair I return the feeling."  
Derek put her down again, placing his hands on her belly "I love you, Penelope Morgan. I love you both so much."  
"And we love love love you right back, my Knight", Penelope said, her heart pounding in an overflow of joy. As Derek went to pull her into his arms, Penelope suddenly stepped away "Oh, we must go back! The girls must be dying to know the result!"

"Trust me, they know the result", Derek pulled her back again, "besides, I feel like I need to thank you a little further" he concluded before plunging their lips into a passionate kiss.

~~~Without You~~~~

A ray of light shone through the darkened room the moment the door opened ajar after Derek unlocked it. He pushed the door wide open and let Penelope step in first. With a content joyful smile to be in their private room for the night at last, she walked to the apparent candles on the nearby table, choosing to light them on instead of switching the light on.

She heard the door close and lock before the sound of Derek's steps came closer, sending a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

She glanced his shadow on the wall and smiled as she put off the match and turned to him eagerly.

Penelope quivered in delight at the feel of his cool hands sneak up her back to the zipper of her dress and pulled it down sensually, arousing her further with his game of dragging out the wait longer.

Not willing to lose more time herself, she glided her hands to the front of his suit jacket and slid it down his shoulders, smiling winningly at his lust-filled expression as he peeled off the white material slowly of her body, leaving her bare to his hungry gaze. Her happy emotions only soared as he went and she bit her lip in sudden upset when he stopped. His hands went to her belly in a loving caress while his lusty face changed to the tenderest one. "You make me the happiest man on earth, baby girl…and this tiny life right here," She blinked with slight overwhelm when he finished with wonder "means _everything._" Penelope felt her sight blur with helpless happy tears and smiled her answer before her mischievous nature got the better of her when she saw him about to kneel down to kiss her abdomen "don't you dare." She muttered, bringing him up before she added dryly "if get on your knees it better not be for our child."

"Oh, you vixen." She chuckled as he smacked her backside and pressed her hard against him.

"Now, I'm jealous." She muttered and faked a pout "We're on our wedding night and our baby is getting all the attention."

Derek shook his head with amusement and yet a glimpse of tenderness "that's not true."

A grin tugged at her lips as his hand cupped her jaw gently and he leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Convince me." she coaxed in a whisper before his mouth locked with hers in a wild heated kiss, wordlessly showing every bit of love he held for her.

~~~Without You~~~~

Derek huffed impatiently as he watched strangers walk past him, being called for their turn while he and Penelope sat still in the awaiting room. Turning towards her he scolded under his breath "I can't believe we've started our honeymoon weekend in a hospital."

"Derek, I want to see the baby. Don't you?" she retorted in a hushed tone "I though you'd be excited."

"Woman, I wanna see it too but I can't stand the wait." he answered with an edge to his voice.

Just than Penelope heard the nurse call for her. How odd it sounded to be called Mrs. Morgan and yet felt so right, she thought.

In the next quarter Penelope's heartbeat quickened in nervousness when she saw the doctor spread the cold gel over her lower abdomen and move the ultrasound probe over it. Shifting her eyes to the monitor screen, she felt the comfort of Derek's hand holding hers.

She held her breath reactively when the image started showing a tiny embryo and the faintest flutter of a heartbeat. Caught between laughter and tears, she looked back to Derek that was marvelling just the same, his expression filled with emotion before he looked down at her with loving eyes. Tears of joy escaped Penelope swiftly as she listened to the lady doctor informing them of the fetus' age being of six weeks and of the sound that was indeed a heartbeat right after she finished the various measurements of the embryo.

The more Penelope lingered, the more she wanted to stay eternally, overwhelmed by the sight of the life Derek and her created.

She smiled warmly at the sound of her husband's voice whispering his love while he planted a kiss to her forehead. Right then, gazing at the image she wanted engraved on her memory forever; Penelope thought she wouldn't have swapped such moment for all the fun in the world.

**A/N: p.s thank you for reviewing, adding to favorite and alerting, it cheers me up everytime. You're the best.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Greeting shippers! It's the day prior to my exams and I've caught a cold, but I couldn't leave this last chapter without updating it tonight . It's another lot of smut which I guess was expected so I hope you enjoy this Epilogue.**

**It's been a pleasure to share this rather long story with you. Huge Huge thanks to all those who reviewed and those who added to favorite and of course who alerted. I'm glad this story was worth writing. **

**Epilogue**

A cheerful grin settled on Penelope's face while her fingers traced her husband's desk nameplate. He had been away for more than a week but today her handsome was coming back. In fact she had been informed the team were on their way at that exact moment.

Twelve days had never felt so lonesome than the ones she had spent after they came back from their honeymoon weekend. Both had been so reluctant to part, but it has been even worse for her, particularly with her mood swings, her urge to cry sometimes for no reason and the god-awful victims' images doing no help. She had shed more tears in a week than she would've shed in months. Well aware that her raging hormones and changes during her pregnancy were the cause, she did her best to keep away every trigger that would start the flow and had thankfully found the right occupation that boosted her joy for the last four days.

Today she could no more hide her excitement; the due date for her long awaited erotic game had finally come. It was nearly scary the amount of importance it had to her. Much since her wedding, it was as if she had that specific craving. She had hacked, plotted and made sure the BAU interrogation Room of their floor would be unused that week, happy to have succeeded in holding off everyone from that area after she had sent a fake warning that it had been enclosed for health protection. Fooling them with the pretence that a deadly air virus was spread there could put her in great trouble but with her genius and untraceable babies, she was certain, the false rumours would never lead to her.

She hoped Derek would be thrilled and wouldn't chicken out of his promise the minute she tells him. It would sadden her if he'd go back on his word but she'd understand the risks he was afraid of also. She looked around the empty office with a sigh before her eyes lowered to the desk again as she picked up the ultrasound picture of their baby. It had been a great ease to hear it was growing just fine and healthy, she couldn't resist going for a visit a second time, although she wished her man was there instead of fighting crime.

Penelope closed her eyes tiredly, removing her glasses and put them down along with the photo before the sound of footsteps caught her attention and she whirled around. Faced by the blurry sight of Derek standing there holding his go bag, she smiled broadly as he threw it aside and bolted to her with a vulnerable longing expression. Her eyes closed again when his lips fell on hers, kissing nearly the life out her before they moved to plant kisses all over her face, descending to her neck and collar bone before Derek lowered to kiss her belly "how's my baby doing?" she heard his breathy question and giggled, grabbing the picture on his desk and handing it to him "see for yourself."

As he took and looked down at the photo, Penelope put her glasses back on, struck with the beautiful image of her love hunk gazing down at the little apparent spot that got bigger since the last time he'd seen it. "Doc says everything is running smooth," she rubbed her belly tenderly and finished teasingly "but my husband should stay home this coming week and take good care of me."

His hand went to her face and she tilted her head against it with a loving smile, contemplating his unspoken emotions on his face "I wish I could do that, baby girl…"

Derek wet his lips and lowered his head sadly to the picture again, speaking ruefully "we have a new case starting tomorrow."

A lump started to form in Penelope's throat and she gulped it down determinedly, focusing her mind on her plan for the day which she refused to let her sadness ruin. Touching her fingers to the photo he held in hand, she asked him carefully "does that earn me my gift?"

Penelope's idea tantalized Derek even more than she realized and he'd give anything for such thing but knowing full well the risks involved, he knew they needed to be careful.

Her eyes searched Derek's as he chuckled softly in response before croaking "you still set on getting us fired, woman?"

Biting her lip, she looked down at his chest, avoiding his eyes while she attempted to decipher his answer than recalled him under her breath "you promised me, remember?"

Derek stayed silent long enough for the lump to return to her throat. Her nostrils palpitated in a wave of coming helpless tears as her bottom lip started to quiver. "You gave me your word...I waited this whole time and planned everything over and over..." she muttered in a small trembling voice. Hot tears flooded her eyes as they met his that turned rapidly alarmed and rueful.

His hands flew to her face instantly while he gabbled soothingly "ok-hey, hey-baby girl I'm sorry". Derek closed his eyes for a split second, damning himself as he heard her choked in quiet sobs that tore his heart. He went towards her again and locked their lips in a fierce kiss that she refused to respond to yet didn't push him away.

"I wanna go home." She choked out when he pulled inches away to let her breathe. Making sense of her blurted words, he realized how much his wife must have planned for days, waiting enthusiastically for his return. Although he never denied her, he wasn't clear this time about what he wanted and because of that, he hurt her and made her cry.

Now Derek was set to leave no doubts of how much it turned him on. Breathing shakily against her lips, he replied sternly "You're not going anywhere," then smirking teasingly he added "you're coming with me for questioning."

Penelope felt new tears rise to her eyes and pouted "No…you don't want it."

"Says who?" he retorted and cupped her jaw with one hand "baby girl, I would've brought you here on our wedding day if there was a way without getting caught. Now you said you planned something..."

She sighed in response, answering a little dully "nobody will come around that room yet for another five days and it won't be used either."

"How's that?" he asked jokingly and smiled fully at her shy answer "I did a thing."

Morgan hummed amusedly and muttered "I heard that before."

Catching a glimpse of a spreading smile on her face, he captured her lips with his again in a sensuous kiss, delighting at her response this time. He put down the ultrasound picture over his desk and wrapped both arms around her, inching away just a fraction "will you tell me what you did?"

She waggled her head with a side way smile and he hastened to ask in fake seriousness "you broke the rules?"

"I might have." she started pensively, "unintentionally." she added and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Than I'm bringing you in, Missy."

She smiled warmly up at him and blinked the tears off her dewy eyes, clearing her sight as he gazed down at her with a glimpse of hurt "it kills me to see I made you cry." he muttered hoarsely.

"It's not your fault," she told him reassuringly "it's my frigging hormones playing tricks on me. I've been on an emotional roller coaster lately."

Derek looked at her lingeringly and leaned down, whispering to her ear "no more tears. That's an order, you hear me?"

She grinned happily at him and affirmed "no more tears." Bringing back her original plan, Penelope pulled away from his arms, sliding her hands to the buttons of her wool bolero which she wore over a sexy deep cleavage dress and undid it. Slowly and seductively, she slipped it off while addressing him "Derek Morgan, I thought you missed me."

A winning smile crept on her lips at his transformed look to a savagely lusty one, his eyes glued on her plentiful breasts while his breathing heaved before he muttered huskily "Woman, you are definitely under arrest..." He then pulled her back fully against his body, while running his tongue along her neck. His hands traveled over her, stopping at her hips and butt, squeezing it. "This is standard procedure", he said firmly, changing his tone to an authoritarian one. "I gotta check if you don't have any hidden guns..."

Penelope shivered at his touch and spoke breathily "you're way over your head, officer"

"That's supervisory special agent…" he cut her off, completely getting into character now. Derek lowered his hand between her upper thighs, massaging them provocatively. "And we better move. I have more than a week of..." he hissed in a heavy breath "...questioning to do".

Penelope swayed her hips to his crotch, adding sensually "but I didn't do anything"

Derek got an intake of breath and grabbed her even more fiercely from behind, securing her with both his hands while adding through gritted teeth "we'll see about that". He then dragged her out of the office and down the hall towards the interrogation room.

He stepped after her into the interrogation room, after safely securing the door including the one of the adjoining room. Despite the role he had to play, Penelope noted his instinctive manners as he hastened to pull out a chair for her. She fought a smirk; clearing her throat quietly "Derek?" she started, shifting her eyes to look into his innocent ones "you pull out chairs for your suspects?"

Turning his expression into a serious one and amusing her, he looked her dead in the eyes "Sit" he ordered bossily as she approached the chair. He kept quiet, taking in her every move. Penelope took a deep breath, sensing a jolt of nervousness at the way he eyed her. If she wasn't the one suggesting this game, she would have easily bought into his incredibly successful fake-sternness.

Facing her reflection in the fake mirror, she suppressed the smirk that didn't stop coming, her guts clenching in premature excitement while Derek strolled to the other side of the table than sat slowly down.

His posture and façade alone did the job on her, how could a man be so sexy just by looking pissed off? Her eyes bore into his piercing ones, not a hint of playfulness appearing there.

Leaning over the table with his lower arms over it, Morgan sighed, prolonging his observation seconds longer "so what's your crime? What did you do?" Penelope blinked at his mocking, sarcastic yet amazingly serious tone.

Biting her lip, she chose to go with his plan and played along "I committed no crime. You've been mistaken…bringing me here… agent" she pouted with playful self-assurance, lowering her eyes for a second only to lift them back to his the next.

The lust that began to cloud his eyes shook her deep as she let out a trembling breath, feeling his eyes full on her lips and lowered slowly to her cleavage, easily causing her nipples to harden in response.

"You don't know why you're here?" he questioned huskily and she smirked only in response, shrugging with a waggle of her eyebrows. She felt herself leaning forward as he leaned back on his chair, leisurely sprawled and piercing his desire-filled eyes into hers "you're here because you drank your fill of a statuesque god of chocolate thunder." that minute, his low hoarse voice and what he was referring to was the only restraint that put Penelope's laughter to a stop before she was able to let it out, instantly replaced by the want initiating inside her at the recall of her _'crime'_. Of all the excuses, she didn't think he'd take something so humorous though the memory seemed to arouse him more than he wanted her to see.

"I didn't do it…" she whispered uncertainly, not sure if he had planned that answer too. It turned her on but confused her all the same to see him so believable. His reaction to her answer as he acted angered left her slightly trembling in anticipation for his next move, already drooling at his furious lusty face.

She stared ahead, unmoving as he stood and walked around the table to lean at her side, one hand braced on her chair and the other on the table's edge. "See, I know you did…" Her eyes slid closed at his smokey voice and dirty words spoken into her ear, eliciting a fire between her legs "your DNA is _all over_ his dick" his breathing shaky against her ear, he sounded angry. She knew one look to his eyes would tell her otherwise, revealing the hankering burning there.

Needing a glimpse of pleasure from him, she turned her face to his, keeping her lips an inch from his sensuous ones, expecting him to kiss her any moment as her lips parted. She breathed a reply when he didn't, ticking him off further "shower washed it off. You have no proof." she went to touch her lips to his with a merely audible moan when he pulled away abruptly, shocking her by shoving her chair around in a trice, almost causing her to fall. She held on to the metal under her with a gasp, finding herself facing the other side of the room, trapped between the table and his bowed down tantalizing body, his hands on either side of her, gripping the edges of the table. Another moan escaped her at the erotic sight of him so angry, in spite of the falseness of it that she couldn't spot. "Admit it!" he shouted hoarsely, causing her breathing to speed and her body to shake when he straightened up and peeled off his t-shirt than threw it aside, bending predatorily down again to his previous pose "admit it" he repeated.

Unable to hold herself any longer, Penelope cupped his face and locked her lips with his, devouring that seductive full mouth that drove her crazy. Her kiss didn't last long as he pulled away purposely, his eyes pitch black still donning the pretence of furiousness "you are _so_ bad" he whispered breathily in a husky voice that did nothing but pitch her lust.

"That's not true." She murmured back, her hands flying to his torso and abs when he stopped her short, growling huskily "oh, really?" before she knew it his hands grasped the front of her dress and tore it apart savagely, earning a loud gasp from her and leaving her slack-jawed.

"Well this says it is!" he added loudly, his eyes ogling at her breasts over her see-through bra. The love bites and kiss marks proclaiming her guilty and his contradicting state of mind while he ogled and pretended to be angry at the same time broke the serious face Penelope held as a hysterical wave of laughter crushed over her and she could no more hold in her giggles.

His eyes showing a glimpse of amusement met hers while he continued his role, shouting at her "what? What're you laughing at?" Her uncontrollable laughter continued as she choked out between giggles "oh-I -Derek-I can't-". He grabbed her jaw firmly, "Agent Morgan!" he growled at her, fighting off visibly his own amusement when she laughed harder, "I'm- so sorry- not good at this" she spoke out in one breath before he quickly turned her laughter into moans when he trickily stroked his thumb in slow motion over her lips, gliding it down her throat as she threw her head back.

Her eyes opened at the hoarse sound of his voice ordering "get up!" his hand broke contact with her skin as she stood up, giggling again when he shoved her hands behind her back "you're under arrest." He murmured to her and she laughed out the words "for what?"

"For mocking a Supervisory Special Agent…and lacking discipline and seriousness in an interrogation room." he spoke into her ear and she closed her eyes with a carnal sigh when instead of cuffing her, he pressed her hands to the throbbing bulge against his jeans before gliding them up to his belt. Penelope did quick work of it with a grin, soon releasing him as she deftly zipped down his jeans. "What's my punishment?" she questioned whisperingly.

She threw her head back against his bare shoulder at his slight intake of breath before he murmured lowly "being _done_ by said agent."

She moaned, laying back against him pleasurably while his hands slid up her thighs, reaching for her panties before slipping them down. Penelope moaned audibly when he finally thrust inside her and she rose on tiptoe. She could feel him going deeper every second, her hot fluids coating him as he groaned against the crook of her neck. "Move." He croaked, steering her to where he sat a minute ago. He swiftly and noisily turned the chair around, facing the mirror and sat, bringing her down with him. Their heavy harsh breathing filled the room as Penelope sank thoroughly over him with a lusty wail, "I want you to watch…" he breathed huskily, his fingers slowly and sensually undressing her, lowering her dress to her waist and unhooked her bra than slipped it off her shoulders and arms .

"Derek…" Penelope moaned, fighting the will to close her eyes when he glided her hair aside and descended his mouth to the side her neck, kissing and biting tenderly over every inch, trailing hungry kisses to her shoulder and back to her neck again. She bit her lip at the reflection facing her, the vision of his hands snaking to her breasts and nipples driving her all the more crazy. The more he fondled, the worse her need to move increased and soon enough, she couldn't hold off any longer. Her slow rhythm lingered as she trembled on his lap, feeling his ragged shaky breathing on her skin, mingling with her increasing moans at the building orgasm inside her. It seemed better every time. To have him buried deep inside her after a long week of separation because of their case felt life heaven. He had left her yearning for this only one thing feeling empty while nothing would relieve the ache…she wished he'd never draw out. Nothing ever felt so good than being loved by this man and having such treat in an interrogation room was right out of a fantasy to her. Right that moment Penelope felt triumphant to have tricked him into this, demanding this game as a wedding gift was the brightest idea she had come up with in a year.

Her head dropped back helplessly with a louder moan when his hand traced down her ribcage to her core, massaging her clit with a groan as she clenched reactively around him, bringing them too close to their release. Unable to stop her carnal sounds, she closed her eyes with her head back still, relishing on his passionate kisses to her nape, shoulders and back, devouring her as her rhythm quickened, snapping his control as he moved with her, his fingers drawn back to her breasts assaulting her nipples erotically. Penelope whimpered at the feel of his teeth on her earlobe the next second, pulling painfully before he whispered hoarsely "watch…"

Her head lifted slowly as she bit her lip, the raunchy image of them facing her etching on her memory. Moaning shakily with abandon at their provocative position, her mind shut down as their bodies went frantic fast. Derek's hands slipping to her waist slammed her down harder as her hands flew to the chair they sat on, holding on to the cold metal when she was suddenly crushed by her shattering orgasm. Her wail of pleasure echoing in the room mixed with his low growl when he exploded inside her, her muscles clenching him, draining him dry. She leaned back against him, taking in the reflection of his satisfied face half covered by her bare shoulder, his breathing ragged and hot against her flesh as he turned limb inside her.

Penelope slipped teasingly off his lap, whirling to face him with a grin in reaction to his reluctant groan sounding to her like a lion's purr. "I admit. Guilty as charged" she muttered breathily with amusement as he rose from his chair, fixing back his jeans while her dress clung at her waist, leaving her upper body bared to his sight. He stood inches from her and snaked one arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "Now," he started in a murmur, "how hard was that?" Penelope looked back at him lovingly, moved by his tender expression that revealed the end of his game. "You expect me to let you go?" he questioned playfully and she shook her head negatively with a smile.

A small grin tugged at his lips while he retorted "Good, 'cause that ain't happening." He sealed his words with a tender kiss before he broke it a moment later with a sigh.

"What?" Penelope whispered softly in slight worry as he shook his head lightly, keeping silent for a minute "Feels like I haven't held you in months not days…" he admitted lowly.

A small moan escaped her in response to his words and her arms wrapped soothingly around him as his face buried in the crook of her neck, planting chaste kisses there "damn, woman-I missed you out there." he breathed emotionally.

Touched by his confession that initiated an immediate plan in her mind, she started in a joking tone, yet set on making it come true "maybe I can bargain with Hotch and go with you every time."

"You'd do that?" His head lifted to look at her with slight surprise and she hummed positively with a smirk than teased amorously "have a better way to relieve work stress?"

Derek laughed softly and looked away before stating sternly, shifting his eyes back to her "I'm not taking you with me for sex…" cupping her jaw with his hand he finished "I need you near me every day."

"I love you so much," Penelope whispered back and set her hand over his heart before he closed the gap between them "I love you more." he mumbled against her lips, his hand sliding down to rest over her belly and their unborn child that was safely tucked between them.


End file.
